Perdu Et A Finalement Trouvé
by ethereallie
Summary: "What we lose, always have a way of coming back to us." Who knew that one night in the city of love can change two lives forever.
1. Collide

**Chapitre Un: Collide**

* * *

 _ **I was on the mic, doin' my thing on a Friday night. Have the floor burning up just right, everybody was bumping, the club was jumping, suddenly you walked in. That's when everybody stopped dancing and I couldn't stop myself staring. Yeah, I couldn't breathe, no I couldn't believe my eyes...**_

 _ **Who's that girl by Guy Sebastian Feat. Eve**_

* * *

"Oh good lord!" April Kepner threw her hands in exasperation.

"No! You don't get to shut me out without listening to-"

"I know what you're about to say!" April shrieked. She then turned her head the side, her whole body radiating with tension, "I already told you a thousand times Elle! I'm not that-I just can't-argh!"

Elle St. Claire leaned back on her seat, not even a bit surprised with her friend's reaction. "It's not like I'm asking you to grab some random bloke from the street and shag him senseless so you can get rid of _it_."

"It's the same thing! What difference does it make if it's a bar or the street? The idea of-of _doing it_ with someone I've met for like five minutes is unacceptable, not to mention totally unsafe!"

Rolling her eyes, Elle grabbed a stick from her cigarette packet, knowing full well that she wouldn't survive this conversation without lighting these little buggers. "Remind me again, how old are you?"

April scrunched her nose with obvious distaste, "I thought I told you to stop smoking? Those things will kill-"

"Spare me the whinging, luv, the packets come with ample warnings," Elle said as she lit the stick. She took a lungful of smoke before speaking again, her brow arching, "But then again, I know you can't help it, years of training does that."

"That was years ago, I'm no longer a doctor" April softly said, her hazel eyes swirling with emotions.

Elle suddenly felt guilty for broaching the topic. She knew her friend doesn't really want to talk about what happened and basing it from her reaction, she clearly hasn't moved on. She cleared her throat and waved her hand dismissively, "Who cares about that? You're brilliant with what you do, Pastry Chefs always trumps Surgeons in my book," she said.

The corner of April's lips started quirking up, "You only say that because you're a Pastry Chef yourself," she said.

Elle returned the smile, "And I'm chuffed," she said smugly.

Giggles bubbled up from April's lips, making her dimples more prominent, "Oh my gosh, you're speaking like Harry Potter again!" she teased.

"I'm English, what do you expect?" Elle shrugged.

Four years. It has been exactly four years since she left that life behind, a life of a surgeon. The funny thing was, it was all she ever dreamed of being ever since she was a little girl.

She made that come true though, if only for awhile. She aced her MCATS and was able to finish med school with flying colors. She even got accepted into Mercy West and managed not get cut when the hospital has gone under and had to merge with Seattle Grace. She almost had everything she wanted and was on her way into reaching her end game. She was so close to the finish line, that she can almost touch it with her finger tips. But then, Gary Clark happened, shattering the picture perfect life she planned into millions of pieces.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Are you almost done?"

April felt her heart jumped out of her chest, "What the bloody hell - don't you know how to knock?" she hissed as she nursed the finger that was nicked by the curling iron.

Elle stared at her bemusedly, "I'm rubbing off on you, you're starting to use _bloody_ in a sentence" she smirked.

She threw her friend a scowl as she shoved her hand under cold water, "Should I thank you for that?" she asked sarcastically.

"You're welcome then," Elle said, ignoring the obvious sarcasm. "Back to my question, are you done?"

April turned the tap off and started drying her hand, "I really don't know how you managed to convince me to do this."

"Simple, you love me."

She rolled her eyes, "Understatement of the year" she drawled. She then turned around and opened her arms, ready for inspection, "Good enough for you?"

Elle playfully narrowed her eyes, "I think you'll do" she said.

April looked affronted, "That's all you have to say? That I look passable?"

"I didn't say _passable_ , your over reactive brain came up with that conclusion," Elle said. She then lifted her arm and twirled her fingers, "Turn around," she ordered.

April tugged the hem of her dress down as she turned around, "This dress is ridiculously short. One wrong move and I'll be flashing everyone, possibly scarring them for life."

"I hope you're not wearing your Granny knickers then," Elle mused.

"You burned them all, remember?" April huffed as she turned to face Elle again.

Elle sniffed, "They're hideous, you can't blame me," she said without even a hint of remorse. She folded her arms on top of her chest and smiled, "You're gorgeous April - you looked wicked in that dress! You won't have any problems getting laid-"

"Whoa! Hold it right there!" April interjected, her face turning as red as her hair. "I'm not going out with you to - for _that_!" she shrilled.

" _Famous last words,"_ Elle thought as she fought the urge to roll her eyes. She shook her head and let her hands drop to her side, "Whatever, let's just go before you change your mind" she said before stepping out of the bathroom.

April waited for a few beats before letting out sigh. She turned towards the mirror and studied her reflection, "You can do this, it's not as if you haven't gone clubbing before. Just grab a drink, don't bend down and you'll be fine" she said to herself.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jackson Avery braced his hands on his waist, eyeing the people standing in line to get inside _Le Baron_. "I thought you said that we'll be going somewhere low key," he paused to look at Mara Keaton. "This doesn't exactly spell low key to me" he said with a hint of irritation.

Blake de Luci wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's waist, pulling her closer. "Come on mate, we're here to celebrate passing the boards, loosen up a bit."

Mara nodded enthusiastically, "He's right, and don't be fooled by the line, I'm super sure that not all of them will get inside, it's a private club after all" she explained.

"How do we get in then?" Jackson asked with confusion.

A smug grin curled on Blake's lips, "Don't worry, leave that to me," he kissed Mara's cheek before walking towards the entrance.

Jackson turned his eyes towards Mara, "Where did you meet him again?"

Mara cuffed Jackson's shoulder, "Don't be such an arse!" she chided.

Jackson shrugged his shoulders, "Just asking," he replied, his lips curling up into a smirk.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Two bottles of Heineken and half a bottle of Bombay Sapphire, that's what it took to make Jackson loosen up. He tipped the tumbler to his lips, taking a huge gulp of his drink, "So...Blake, have you already decided about your Fellowship?" he asked.

Blake took a swig from his bottle before responding, "I think I'm sticking with Brigham. The offer is not that bad and the Attendings' run a tight ship. No need to rock the boat when you're not sinking."

Jackson found himself nodding at Blake's words. The Gyne surgeon does make an excellent point.

"You're still going to Tulane, right?" Mara asked.

Jackson turned his eyes to his friend, "I haven't decided anything yet," he replied.

Mara threw him a confused look, "You haven't?"

"Nah, I'm still sitting on it," Jackson replied.

"Good move, no need to rush things" Blake said in full agreement. He then emptied the bottle and shot up from his seat, "I love this song, let's hit the dance floor!" he said while rubbing his hands together.

Mara didn't need to be asked twice; she placed her glass on top of the table and stood up. "Come on Jackson."

Jackson waved his tumbler; "I'm good, you go on ahead" he declined.

"You sure mate?" Blake asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Okay, be back in a sec!" Mara chirped.

Jackson watched his friends walk towards the dance floor, his mind drifting back to Blake's words; _Why rock the boat when you're not sinking._ Eight words, but they're enough to shake his burgeoning resolve. When he left Seattle for a short get away after the boards, his mind was already partially made up. He knew that going to Tulane was the right move for his career. It was the Plastic Surgeonspseudo _Mecca,_ as per his mentor, Mark Sloan. But as good as that sounds, there's still a huge chunk of him that points the other way, asking him to stay right where he is. He let out a sigh as he leaned towards the table to refill his drink, "You're here to relax man, not to over think things" he shook his head to clear his conflicting thoughts. He then leaned back on his seat and placed the rim of the glass to his lips, he was about to drink a mouthful when something his eye.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"I can't believe you got us in!" April said, her voice tinged with excitement.

Elle threw April an indulgent smile, enjoying how her friend seems to loosen up after a glass of Jack and Coke. "Connections does wonders."

April balanced her glass as she tugged her dress down, "You have to be well connected for this," she said.

Elle leaned forward and swatted April's hand, "Stop fidgeting with your dress, you look okay," she chided.

"It's too short" April mumbled.

"It's supposed to be short," Elle said with an eye roll.

April let out a defeated sigh as placed her glass on top of the table. She leaned back on her seat and started pulling her long auburn curls to the side, "It's so hot," she said as she fanned her face with her hand.

Elle relaxed back on her seat, her eye scanning the crowd. "It seems to be fuller than usual."

"It's Friday," April replied.

"Lots of-" Elle paused when something caught her attention, her lips curling into a grin.

April grabbed some nuts, "Lots of what?" she asked before popping a few into her mouth.

Elle stared at the stranger for a few seconds before moving her eyes back to her oblivious friend, "Someone's eye shagging you," she said, her voice full of glee.

April felt the nuts go down the wrong pipe, sending her into a coughing fit.

Elle laughed as she pushed a bottle of water towards April, "Here you go."

April snatched the bottle and hastily uncapped it, taking two large gulps in succession. "For goodness sake Elle! Warn a woman first before you start spouting nonsensical things, you almost made me choke!"

"You did choke," Elle pointed out. She then crossed her legs and gestured towards the side, "It's not nonsensical. He's been eyeing for a few minutes now, and it's pretty hot - the way he stares at you, I mean."

April turned her head to side, "Who?" she asked while scanning the crowd.

"3 o'clock, the bloke in wearing black."

April turned on her seat to get a better view, looking for the man that's supposedly eye shagging her.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"You okay mate?"

Jackson tore his eyes away from the familiar woman sitting nearby, "Y-yeah," he breathed out.

Mara turned towards the spot that seemed to keep Jackson transfixed. She scanned the tables until her eyes landed on a familiar face, "Isn't that your friend from Seattle Grace?" she asked.

Jackson's head snapped to the side, squinting to get a clear view amidst the blinking lights.

Blake followed their gaze, his face lighting up with recognition. "I know her!" he blurted out.

Mara quirked a brow, "You know her?"

"She owns a Patisserie down Champs-Elyses. I've talked to her countless of times, Mum loves her candied lemon tarts!" Blake explained enthusiastically.

Mara looked confused, "She's a surgeon, why would she own a Patisserie?"

Jackson shot out of his seat, "That's because she left before she even finished it," he said before rounding the table.

* * *

oOo

* * *

April hastily turned towards Elle, her eyes wide in panic, "Bloody buggering hell!"

Elle's eyes widen in shock, "He's coming this way, do you know him?"

"I-I..."

Elle opened her mouth to speak but snapped it shut when she saw the man standing behind April.

"April, it's been a long time."

April winced as she slowly turned around, "Err - Jackson, Hi."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So...I was not supposed to start a new JAPRIL fic because I'm still re-writing some of my stories from a different fandom. But then, this bunny won't stop hopping inside my head, begging me to share her with you guys. And since I'm too weak to resist - here it is, my new multi chaptered story. ^-^/**_

 _ **This is completely non canon and OOC as you can tell. I've always wanted to write something about these two that can put them into a different light. Of course there would still be drama, but wouldn't it be refreshing if happens outside a sterile place? Heheheheh**_

 _ **Anyway, I'll try my best to update as soon as I can, I already outlined the flow of the story inside my head so I don't think it would take me long to put them in writing. ^-^/**_

 _ **If you like it, feel free to let me know, I'm always thrilled to hear from you! Till next chapter! Cheers!**_

 _ **PS: BTW, the title means "Lost and finally found" in English. I was supposed to use "Love me forever" but then, I changed my mind. Hehheeheh! Hope it sounds alright. :)**_


	2. Sparks Fly

**Chapitre Deux: Sparks fly**

* * *

" _ **Cinderella said to Snow White, "How does love get so off course? All I wanted was a white knight, with a good heart, soft touch, fast horse. Ride me off into the sunset, baby I'm forever yours. It's the way you love me. It's a feeling like this, its centrifugal motion, it's perpetual bliss. It's that pivotal moment, it's, ah unthinkable - this kiss, this kiss. Unsinkable, this kiss, this kiss..."**_

 _ **This Kiss by Faith Hill**_

* * *

Jackson shifted closer, his eyes studying her closely. "Don't I deserve a hug or something?" he asked, the corner of his lips twitching upwards.

April felt the knot inside her chest loosen. She stood up from her perch and wrapped her arms around him, "I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye..." she mumbled.

He hugged her back, "I was pissed. Over the moon pissed" he replied. He then hugged her tighter, "But I understand," he added.

She felt tears well her eyes with his words, "I know and I'm sorry Jackson...I really am..." she whispered.

He pulled a fraction, "Are you crying?" he asked, surprise written on his face.

She hastily wiped her cheeks, "I can't help it...I'm overwhelmed" she sniffed.

He hugged her again and kissed her head, "I can't believe you're still a cry baby."

She slapped his back before pulling away, "I'm not!" she said, the corners of her lips arching up.

"Some things will never change," he teased while chuckling.

"Ahem"

April turned around to shoot Elle with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, that was rude. Elle St. Claire, this is Jackson Avery, one of my friends from err - Seattle," she said.

Jackson raised a brow at April's blunder before extending his hand towards the blonde woman that's looking at him with curiosity, "Nice to meet you Elle," he said politely.

Elle slipped her hand on his and shook it, "Nice to meet you too," she replied. She then pointed towards the vacant spot beside April, "Why don't you join us? I'm quite sure you two have a lot to catch up on," she said.

April nodded, "Yeah, join us, please" she said as she sat down.

"Okay," Jackson said as he rounded the velvet lounge.

Elle caught April's gaze and subtly gave her a thumbs up, she grabbed her glass from the table and emptied it in one go. She waited for Jackson to be fully seated before she dramatically stood up, "I just saw someone I know standing by the bar, I'll just go and say hi."

"Really? Who?" April asked as she moved her eyes towards the crowded bar.

"No one you know, luv" Elle said as she rounded the table. "Be back in a few, enjoy catching up," she said with an exaggerated wink.

"Elle!" April shrieked.

Jackson smirked, "See? Nothing has changed," he pointed out.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Awkward, that's what April initially thought when Elle decided that they needed time to catch up with each other. That didn't happen, though. In fact, as soon as her buxom blonde friend left, they instantly fell into a friendly banter. It felt good. Laughing and joking with him again. If she'd be a little more honest with herself, Jackson was one of the reasons why she had second thoughts about leaving. He was one of the few people she was able to make friends with during her stay in Seattle. He was and by the looks of it, still her friend. And she missed him, as in really really missed him.

"Hey, are you still there?"

April blinked, "Huh?"

Jackson leaned back on his seat, a bottle of beer dangling on his hand, "You seem to check out on me. Am I boring you too much?"

She threw him a sheepish look, "No, I was just thinking about something - sorry," she said.

"I gather that," he said, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "You were smiling like a loon for a minute there."

"I am not!" April said. She then felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment with her outburst, "I was just thinking about Seattle, that's all" she admitted.

He moved the bottle towards his lips and took a huge gulp.

She placed her hands on her lap, waiting for him to respond.

"What do you want to know?"

"Err - how's everyone?" she paused and swallowed thickly. "How are Meredith and Dr. S-shepherd?"

He stared at her intently, "They're good. Meredith also passed the boards and Derek is doing great. In fact, they went to Boise before I left to operate on a conjoined twin."

"Oh, that's nice" she replied. She then reached for her glass to take a sip from her drink, letting the alcohol soothe her frayed nerves. "So, I've realized that I haven't congratulated you yet for passing the boards..." she trailed off.

He nodded in agreement, "You haven't."

She felt her lips quirk up, "Congratulations Jackman," she said sincerely.

"Thank you," he replied with his own smirk. "You know, for a moment there, I thought I wouldn't make it."

"Why?"

He wrinkled his nose with distaste, "I caught Webber banging my Mom."

Her eyes bulged out in shock, "Richard Webber? Chief Webber?"

"The one and only"

"Oh my gosh!"

He nodded sagely, "I know, I was scarred for life"

She wrinkled her nose, "But - but...how did that happen?"

He cocked his head to the side, "Are you really asking me how the mechanics work?" he teased.

Her mouth turned agape, her cheeks flushing brightly, "Of course not! I know how _it_ works!"

He stared at her reaction for a few seconds before he grinned, "Really? You know about the birds and the bees?" he wiggled his brows.

She leaned forward and smacked his arm, "You're such an arse!"

"Arse?" he repeated, his voice shaking with laughter.

"Oh just shut it!"

Her statement made him laugh further.

"Excuse me, Jackson?"

He turned his head to the side and saw Mara staring at them amusedly, "Oh, hey" he said between chuckles.

April lifted her eyes and saw a familiar woman standing behind Jackson, "Mara? Mara Keaton?"

Mara smiled, "I knew it was you, it just took me awhile to remember your name. Hi April" she said.

April returned the smile, "Hi, it's nice seeing you again."

"Same here," Mara replied. She then gestured towards the man standing beside her, "This is Blake de Luci, my beau" she introduced.

Blake smiled widely, "Mademoiselle April, we meet again" he said.

April chuckled, "How many times do I have to tell you that it's just April?"

Blake threw her a sheepish smile, "I always forget,"

"So you really do know her," Jackson mused lowly.

April quirked a brow at Jackson, silently asking him what he's on about.

Jackson just stared back, wordlessly replying to her unvoiced question.

Mara noticed the look the couple shared and she can't help but smile. She slipped her hand around Blake's arm and squeezed it, "Well, we better get going, I'm quite sure you two would want to catch up" she said. She then turned her eyes towards her friend, "You know how to get back, right?" she asked.

Jackson nodded, "Yeah, I won't get lost."

"Great!" Blake said. "We better get going then. It was nice seeing you again April and see you later Jackson."

"I'll make sure he won't get lost," April said.

"Hey! I can find my way. It's not like I haven't been here before," Jackson said indignantly.

"Right, I forgot about that," Mara said. She then threw April a smile, "We bid you goodnight then," she said.

"Goodnight" April replied.

"Night," Jackson waved.

Blake nodded in acknowledgement before steering Mara along the crowded floor.

"Hey, where's your friend?" Jackson asked, his eyes scanning the bar.

"I don't know," April replied. She then grabbed her purse and pulled her phone out; she tapped on the screen and saw a message from Elle. "Err - she texted me and told me that she went ahead, she's with a friend."

He braced his elbows on top of his knees, "So it's just me and you, eh?"

She slipped her phone back to her purse, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Want to get out of here?"

"Coffee?"

"My treat"

"Great"

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jackson can't remember being this relaxed in such a long time. And it feels good, really good. Ever since he decided to follow his parent's footsteps, he really didn't have the luxury to slack off. His face was either buried in a book to study for his MCATS or his mind is going on overdrive with worry about not being good enough to live up to his family name. After that nerve wracking quandary, he then decided to ship himself to another state to be able to catch a breather. That didn't happen. Turns out, he had to work even harder to prove to the people around him that he's more than just a pretty face.

Every step and every move he makes seems like a constant battle, and it's very tiring. It felt like the years that have passed has been nothing but a constant blur of movements and he had no time to savor it. He's not saying that it was all hard work and he didn't have time to play. He met Lexie after all, and got the chance to play a love sick boyfriend. Only that didn't last as well, turns out she's still head over heels with his mentor, breaking his fragile little heart. That's also one of the main reasons why he accepted this congratulatory trip from his meddling Mother, and why he's really considering Tulane.

"Penny for your thoughts"

He turned around and saw April holding up a large cup of coffee, "I thought you're going to the bathroom?" he asked as he accepted the drink.

April tugged the hem of her dress before sitting down, "I'm already in there, might as well buy us a cup" she replied.

"But I'm supposed to treat you" he said before taking a sip.

She waved her hand dismissively, "You're the one visiting so it's my treat."

He placed the cup to his side before leaning back on the bench, "Did you come here after you left?"

She wrapped her hand around the cup, her eyes moving towards the dispersing crowd. "I went to Moline first and helped my parents move. I spent a couple of months there before my Mom decided that she's had enough with my sulking and shipped me here."

He turned his face to the side, "Your parents moved?"

"Yeah," she replied, tucking a stray curl that managed to escape her bun.

"I thought your parents loved your farm?"

She shifted on her seat to face him, "About that, I forgot I haven't told you."

"Tell me what?"

She rested the warm cup on her knee, "You must be wondering how I can afford to stay here in Paris when I have tons of student loans from med school, right?"

"I really haven't given that a thought, but since you've mentioned it, go on" he encouraged as he grab his coffee from the side.

"Four years ago, my Mom finally received her inheritance from her grandmother. It was just a small patch of land, 5 kilometres south from our farm. It took awhile to have the title transferred to her name because of some disputes regarding taxes, turns out grandma hasn't been paying the right amount for years. My Dad then stepped in and paid the discrepancies so my Mom can have it" she took a sip from her drink before continuing. "From what I was told, they were planning on converting the land into another corn field mixed with other land crops. They were in process of weeding and digging when one of my Dad's workers kept complaining about a foul odor that's seeping from the ground. They had it tested and found out that it was oil, a large deposit I think. After that, contractors started pouring in, asking my parents to sell the land to them. My Mom was kinda hesitant at first because she really wanted to turn that land into an extension of our farm. But then she realized that they wouldn't be able to plant anything there because the soil is already contaminated, so they just sold it to the highest bidder."

He cocked his head to the side, "So, you're a millionaire now?"

She shook her head, "Not me, my parents."

He can't help but smile at her show of modesty, "Kinda like how my family is rich and I'm dirt poor?" he teased.

"Exactly that," she giggled. She then placed her half full cup on her side, "That's the reason why I can afford to stay here and start a business" she explained.

"I've heard, Blake told me you owned Patisserie here" he said thoughtfully. He then quirked a brow, "About that, I know you're already an awesome baker, but did you have to study more or something?"

"I did," she confirmed. "I applied at Endurun and got accepted, that's where I met Elle. We did our apprenticeship together and after slaving over someone else's kitchen for two years, we decided that we've had enough. We started talking about putting up our own business and pooled our resources together. Then after a year, _Sweet Escape_ was brought to life."

He looked impressed, "Wow, you've accomplished a lot in four years" he said with awe.

Her cheeks started heating up as she nodded, "Yeah, I guess"

He leaned back on his seat as he stretched his legs, "Do you miss it though? Being a surgeon?" he asked.

She followed his lead and copied his pose. She fixed her eyes on the Seine River as she lowered her guards slowly, "Sometimes" she admitted.

"What do you miss most?"

She mulled over his question for minute before responding, "The adrenaline rush. The satisfaction I feel every time I get to help someone" she paused to look at him. "You, I've missed you too."

He turned to face her, his eyes boring into hers. "I've missed you too."

* * *

oOo

* * *

"You sure this is okay? I'm pretty sure I can find my way back to Mara's place" Jackson said as he stood awkwardly in the middle of April's living room.

April rolled her eyes as she threw her coat on top of the couch, "It's super late and taxi's are hard to find in this side of town" she explained. She then walked towards the kitchen, making a bee line towards the fridge, "Want something to drink?" she paused to quirk a brow at him. "And you might want to sit down, the couch doesn't bite" she added with amusement.

He threw her a sheepish look before moving towards the couch, "I know, it's just - I don't want to impose, you know" he admitted. "And water is fine."

She plucked two bottles from the fridge before closing it, "We've lived in the same house for 2 years, have you forgotten that already?" she asked as she made her way back. She handed him the bottle before sitting down beside him, tugging the hem of her dress down.

He accepted the bottle, his eyes straying towards her bared thighs, "Yeah...I guess."

She snapped her fingers, "My eyes are up here, you know."

He felt his face burn with embarrassment, "Err - sorry about that"

She toed off her heels and tucked her legs underneath her, "It's okay, the dress is obscenely short, I can't blame you" she said nonchalantly.

He popped the top of the bottle and took a huge sip. After a few gulps, he moved his eyes back to her, "It is short, but you do look good in it, I've noticed."

She twisted the bottle in her hands nervously, "You don't think it's too much? I mean - its Elle's idea. She practically wrestled me into this dress and-"

He fought the urge to chuckle at her rambling, knowing full well that it would only trigger more rants. "April, stop" he said placing a hand on top of her arm. "You look gorgeous in that dress, in fact, smoking hot that I almost didn't recognize you."

She turned her face to the side, her cheeks flushing red, "Err - thanks?"

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Doubt that you are beautiful."

"I don't-"

"You just did," he pointed out. He then placed his bottle on top of the table before facing her, "You are a beautiful woman April, when will you believe that?" he softly asked.

She purses her lips as she averted her gaze, "I'm still working on that," she replied.

He shifted closer and reached for her chin, turning her face towards his; "Is this still about your douche of an ex?"

She lowered her gaze to her lap, her fingers fidgeting with the bottle cap.

He pinched her chin, willing her to look at him; "Do you want me to beat his assagain? I've recently learned how to throw a nasty hook without damaging my million dollar hand" he offered, his voice tinged with humor.

A giggle escaped her lips, her dimples burrowing deeper into her cheeks. "Oh my gosh! You just had to remind me!"

He laughed as he let his hand drop, "How can I not? It was epic!"

"Epic failure, you mean!" she said between chuckles. "I still can't believe you punched him in the middle of our rounds! And right in front of our Chief Resident no less!"

"And like a pussy he is, he cried," he snorted.

She guffawed, "Let's just say that if you did that right in front of Bailey, you'll end up scrubbing toilets for the rest of our intern days."

He shrugged, "He deserved to have his scrawny ass beaten. He was spouting nasty things about you, he should be thankful I only broke his nose and not his dick."

She turned her face towards his, "Thank you for not believing him," she paused to clear the lump inside her throat. "For defending me and for always standing up for me..."

Sensing the change in her jovial mood, he turned to meet her eyes. "I will always be on your corner" he shifted closer to nudge her shoulder. "It's me and you, after all."

Her eyes turned glassy with tears, "I - I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye...I'm sorry for leaving you...I just can't-I just can't stay there anymore..."

He lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her to his side. "Hey, I already told you, I understand - you don't have to cry."

She shook her head just as tears escaped her eyes, "It was wrong, I should've-"

He gently pushed her face into his chest, muffling her words with his shirt. "You have nothing to be sorry for" he interjected firmly. "You had a gun pointed at your face; you can't be blamed if you decided that you can't be there anymore."

She sniffed loudly, "You've operated on Derek while being held at gun point too, but you stayed."

He ran his fingers through her curls, soothing her the way he knows how. "We all have our own ways of dealing and coping trauma Apes. You only did what you thought was the best for you."

She pulled a fraction and tilted her face towards him, "Y-you don't hate me for it?"

He looked down, his eyes full of understanding. "No, but it made me miss you."

She licked her lips, her eyes searching his. After a few beats, she realized how close their faces are, making her heart pitter-patter.

He swallowed thickly, his eyes involuntarily straying towards her half parted lips. They found themselves in the same position multiple times, but somehow this one feels different. It's as if he's seeing her for the first time.

"J-jackson..." she whispered, her voice coming into soft pants.

He felt the air shift between them, sending pleasant shivers down his spine, "What do you want April?" he asked hoarsely, his eyes finding her eyes again.

"I-I don't know..."

"You sure about this?"

She felt her breath hitch inside her throat, making her light headed. "Are you?"

He licked his lips, his eyes drifting back to her lips. "Yeah, but not if you aren't."

Before her mind can come up with millions of reasons not to kiss him, she bridged the gap between them, fusing their lips together.

His eyes snapped shut with the contact, a low rumble echoing from the back of his throat.

A sigh escaped her lips, her hand automatically moving towards his cheek, tugging him closer.

He slipped his arm around her waist, hauling her on top of his lap without breaking the kiss.

She gasped, her knees going his around his waist to keep herself upright.

He took that opportunity to slip his tongue inside her mouth, coaxing hers to play.

Her hands moved to his shaved head, her fingers digging into his skull.

He groaned loudly, his hips involuntarily bucking up.

She tore her lips away, "Oh god" she gasped, her hips willingly grounding down on his hardness.

He kept a firm hold on her waist, his lips trailing down her neck. "Should we stop?" he asked between nips and kisses.

Her eyes snapped open, Elle's words echoing inside her head upon hearing his question, " _Stop waiting for prince charming to come because he only exists in fairy tale books. Stop over thinking and second guessing everything - if the attraction is there and the feeling is right, go for it."_

"April?" he asked, his eyes searching hers.

She stared at him for a moment, "No..." she replied, her tone lower than her usual.

"Have you done this before?"

She shook her head as she swallowed hard, too choked up to give out an audible answer.

He blinked a few times before letting his head drop back with a groan. He closed his eyes, silently willing his raging body to calm down.

She awkwardly adjusted herself on his lap, "Why did you stop?" she asked, worrying her bottom lip.

He opened his eyes, his hands dropping to his side; "April...I didn't know...I-"

She knew he's trying to be noble but she can't help but feel a bit hurt. He was so into _it_ a couple of minutes ago, but when he found out that she's still a virgin, he can't get his hands off of her fast enough. She averted her gaze and started un-straddling his waist, "Okay, sorry. I thought you were in to it, no biggie" she half whispered, swallowing back her embarrassment.

His hands snapped back to her waist, gripping it firmly, "I am and I'm quite - you can _feel_ it, right?"

She placed her hands on his shoulders and started pushing herself up, still refusing to look at him.

He bucked his hips up, "Look at me," he commanded.

She shook her head, "It's okay Jackson, I understand," she said, feeling proud of herself for keeping an even tone.

"No, you clearly misunderstood me" he firmly said. He lifted his other hand and pinched her chin, tugging it down so that their faces are on the same level. "Please look at me," he pleaded.

She bit her bottom lip hard as she met his gaze.

"I didn't stop because I wanted to or because I didn't want you. I stopped because I know how much this means to you and I don't want you to give something this special away just because we're both _into_ the moment."

She lowered her gaze to hide how much his word affected her. She clearly misunderstood him, but he obviously didn't get her too. He's right, her virginity means a lot to her. And that's exactly the same reason why she's willing to do it with him. She trusts him enough to want to give it up for him because she knows that he'll cherish it.

"I don't want you to regret it tomorrow..." he paused to tug her chin again. "Because I know I won't"

Her eyes snapped up in surprise, "You - you won't?"

He kept his eyes on her, "I won't."

She searched his eyes again but found nothing but sincerity. That alone, was enough to convince her that her lust fuelled decision a few minutes ago was indeed the right one. With her resolve strengthening with each passing second, she let out a small smile. "I won't regret it tomorrow or a day after that and the day after that."

It's now his turn to search her eyes for any hint of indecision. He let his hand fall down, finding its way back to her hip; "Are you 100 percent sure that you want to do this with me? There's no turning back" he warned.

She felt her body relax, "I've never been this sure in my entire life," she breathed out.

He smirked as he suddenly jerked her forward, pulling her flush against his chest, their nose almost touching. "What are we waiting for then?"

She threw him a sly look, "You're the one who keeps on yapping-"

He didn't let her finish, he pressed his lips towards her, silencing her with a toe curling kiss.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Are - are you okay?" he breathed heavily, his arms shaking from holding himself up.

Her face was twisted in pain, her lips parted as she took in sharp intakes of breath.

He fought the urge to move, "April?" he whispered, concentrating hard to keep his hips stationary.

"Give me a moment," she gasped out.

He knew it would hurt; he's a doctor for goodness sake. She was smaller and he's bigger than the average, the pain should be expected. He lowered his face to her neck just as he moved his other hand between them. He started trailing kisses along the smooth column, his fingers gently flicking the swollen knob that will bring her pleasure and lessen the pain.

She moaned loudly, her inner muscles squeezing him tightly.

His eyes rolled back as waves of pleasure assaulted him, "You're really tight - feels so good" he groaned.

Her eyes fluttered, "I-I'm okay...you can move now."

"Sure?"

"Yeah"

He didn't need to be told twice, he buried his face into her neck as he started to pump his hips.

Her arms found its way around his neck, hugging him closer. "Oh god!"

"W-wrap your legs around me..." he said between gasps.

She bucked her hips up, her legs going around his waist.

"Fuck!"

"I need-harder!"

He pulled his face up, beads of sweat trailing down his forehead. "Open your eyes...I want to see you..."

Her eyes opened, her breaths coming into short pants.

He locked their eyes together, his hips never losing its rhythm. "Are you close?"

She licked her lips, her face twisting in pleasure, "Y-yeah..."

"Good, me too" he said before sealing their lips together, his fingers resuming its pace.

Her body kept arching up, meeting his body thrust by thrust.

He tore his lips away from her, his body going rigid with the need for release. He arched his back, his lips finding one of her taut buds, licking and nipping it playfully, helping her reach her peak.

Her whole body stiffened before it started shaking with the intensity of her climax, her legs falling limply to her side.

He let her bud go with a loud pop and braced his hands beside her head. He kept thrusting his hips in quick successions, the sound of their flesh echoing loudly inside her room.

She opened her legs wider and pulled his face closer, "Come for me Jackson..." she said breathily before pulling him in for a kiss.

He felt the ball inside his lower stomach explode upon hearing her words, his mouth parting with a loud groan.

She tore her lips away just as he collapsed on top of her.

He can't remember coming this hard - _ever_. Yes, he's been with a few women through the years, yet this is the first time he felt his control slip. He felt raw, like his whole body was stripped bare with the intensity of his release. It thrilled him to no end because he never thought it could feel as good as this. But it scared him too, terrified of what all of this could mean.

"You okay?" she asked, her fingers drawing circles on his back.

He gathered his bearings before pushing himself up, "I'm good, I'm crushing you" he said.

"I don't mind," she replied, her face glowing with satisfaction.

He couldn't help it; he leaned forward and kissed her. After a few seconds, he tore his lips away and fell on his back, "That was-" he trailed off, clearly lost for words.

She pulled the comforter to her chest, "Yeah...wow" she said with awe.

He smiled as he turned his face to the side, "Yeah?"

She turned to face him, "Yeah" she said with a smile.

* * *

oOo

* * *

April scrunched her face with annoyance, her ears ringing with the loud shrilling sound. "J-jackson?" she called out, patting his chest with her hand.

Jackson shifted, "Hmmmnnnn..."

She opened her eyes a fraction, trying to find the source of the noise. "Your phone is ringing...I think."

He lifted his arm and started reaching blindly for the offending device.

She turned her back to him and closed her eyes.

"H-hello" he answered gruffly. "WHAT?"

Her eyes snapped open. She turned around to face him and saw him sitting up, "What's wrong?" she asked.

He threw the comforter off his body and jumped out of the bed. He caught the phone between his ear and shoulder as he started pulling his clothes on, not even bothering to answer her question.

She covered her chest with the sheet as she sat up from the bed, her eyes studying him closely.

"What do you mean the plane didn't make it to Boise? They're supposed to be there yesterday!"

Her heart started thumping wildly inside her chest, her mind drifting back to their earlier conversation. Few surgeons from Seattle Grace flew over to Boise to separate a conjoined twin and basing it from what he's saying now, something bad happened.

"Why the hell didn't you call me?! That's it! I'm flying back now" he hissed as he threw the phone back to the bed. He grabbed his button down shirt and started slipping it on with haste, he turned towards her, his face full of panic.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice betraying her face.

"They didn't make it to Boise - the plane has gone missing," he replied, his voice thick with emotion.

"Oh my god"

"Don't" he said with a hard voice. He scooped his phone from the bed, his jaw clenching; "I have to go. I need to go back. They need me there."

"Do you want me to-"

He cut her off with firm shake of his head, "There's nothing you can do, this does not concern you anymore" he said.

She felt like she's just been slapped, her mouth turning agape.

"I have to go."

She felt herself nod, hurt and dread curling inside the pit of her stomach.

He turned on his heel and stormed towards the door, not even sparing a glance.

She let out the breath she seems to be holding when she heard the front door shut. She robotically fell back on her bed, her fists curling tightly on her side. She knew that he has the tendency to be rude and brusque when he's in full panic mode, but it didn't make her feel less hurt. Tears cloud her eyes as his words started echoing inside her head, " _There's nothing you can do, this does not concern you anymore._ " How can he think that? How can he say that she doesn't care about them? Yes, she always felt like an outsider when she's with them, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't bat an eye if something bad happened to them. That she won't feel bad or worry. What does he take her for? An awful person who holds grudges? That when she decided to quit medicine, she also stopped caring for other people? She turned on her side and curled into a ball, tears falling from her eyes in heavy torrents. No, she wouldn't be mad at him for acting like a jerk towards her after what they've shared. But she has all the right to be mad at him for insinuating that she doesn't give a damn, because she does - she sure as hell does.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Fast enough? ^-^ I had fun writing this chapter, did you have fun reading it?**_

 _ **I would also like to take this chance to thank my most constant reviewers, you know who you are ^-^/ I'm super stoked that you guys love this A/U story, I didn't think the little bunny inside my head can bring my writing mojo back. Now, I can't seem to pry my hands off the keyboard, words and possible outcomes keeps on popping inside my head! It's thrilling and very overwhelming.**_

 _ **So...what do you guys think? Do you like where this story is heading? Let me know, I'm always happy hearing from you guys! Till next chapter! Cheers! :-***_


	3. Aftermath

**Chapitre Trois: Aftermath**

* * *

" _ **Where do you with your broken heart in tow? What do you do with the left over you? And how do you know, when to let go? Where does the good go? Where does the good go?"**_

 _ **Where does the good go by Tegan and Sara**_

* * *

 **Paris, France:**

"I've had it!"

April turned her head to the side and saw Elle glaring at her, "Huh?"

Elle braced her hands on her hips, "What got your knickers in a twist?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing," she replied. She then turned back to her work and continued frosting her key lime flavored cupcakes.

Elle didn't buy it; she flipped the _close_ sign again and lowered the blinds. She made her way towards her friend and folded her arms on top of her chest, "You've been sulking for over a week now" she paused and pointed towards the cupcake. "And your cupcake looks really sad. Something happened to you and that bloke you introduced as friend, what is it?" she demanded.

April threw her friend an affronted look, "My cupcake doesn't look sad, they look exactly the way they should."

Elle shook her head, "They don't, they're reflecting your current mood - morose."

"I'm not morose," she replied. She slipped the piping bag inside the empty stainless steel mixing bowl, "You're just imagining things," she said.

"Don't insult my intelligence by lying; you know how much I hate that."

April stared at Elle's stern face for a moment before letting out a loud sigh. She braced her hands on top of the granite counter and hung her head, "I'm sorry" she mumbled.

Elle shifted closer, "What really happened?"

April felt her eyes stung, "We had sex," she blurted out.

Elle's eyes widen in shock, "You finally did it?"

"Yeah"

"Did he force himself on you? Did he hurt you?" Elle asked with a stern tone. Her protective instincts kicking in, if he somehow forced herself on her friend, she wouldn't think twice about castrating him with a paring knife, law suit be damned.

She shook her head, the tears she's trying to hold back slowly making its way down her cheeks. "Not the way you're thinking" she admitted.

Elle felt herself relax a fraction; she shifted closer to wrap an arm around April's shoulder.

She turned her face to the side, burying her face into Elle's shoulder.

"There, there - let it all out, luv" Elle whispered while rubbing her arm back and forth.

She stayed in Elle's arms, seeking comfort from the emotional turmoil she's been suffering for days.

Elle squeezed her arm and started steering April towards the comfortable couches she insisted on having. She helped her to a seat and squatted right in front of her; she lifted her friend's wobbling chin and started wiping her cheeks. "No bloke deserves your tears, because if he does - he wouldn't have made you cry."

"I - I'm sorry for crying...I didn't mean to lash out like that" April sniffed.

Elle let her hand fall to April's lap, "You don't have anything to be sorry for. We are all entitled to have our woeful days" she paused, a thoughtful look crossing her features. "Remember last month? I was utterly horrid because I found out that my git of an ex married that fat cow he cheated on me with."

A small smile curled on April's lips, "I called you a mean bear."

Elle grinned wistfully, "And I almost gone bonkers after hearing you say that" she said with a chuckle.

"You did, you chucked a wire whisk over my head. Good thing I have good reflexes" she pointed out with a laugh.

Elle threw her a sheepish smile as she hauled herself up, "Sorry about that," she said. She then moved towards the couch to sit beside her, "But you get my point, right?"

She turned towards Elle, "That we are entitled to go bonkers once in a while?" she smiled for the first time in a week.

Elle nodded, "Aye." She then swivelled on her seat to face her friend, "Now that we've reached to a conclusion that bursting into tears is totally acceptable than throwing wire whisks, what's really eating at your noggin?"

April smile didn't waver but she knew it turned sullen, "He didn't force me to do anything I didn't want. In fact, he was really gentle and considerate with me," she explained.

Elle furrowed her brows, "He didn't make you come, did he?"

Her whole face felt like it was on fire, "Elle!" she shrieked.

Elle didn't even bat an eye, "You've already shagged him," she paused to smirk. "No need to blush like a virgin, he already popped your cherry!" she said, sounding a like a proud mama.

She smacked her arm, "Stop being so crass! Aren't English people supposed to be prim and proper?"

"Only if I'm from the Victorian Era or part of the Royal Family, which I'm obviously not"

She folded her arms on top of her chest as she leaned back on her seat.

Elle nudged her leg, "You said he didn't force himself on you and he was the perfect cherry popper, then what in the world is wrong?"

She let out a tired sigh, "It's really complicated."

"Un-complicate it then,"

She lowered her eyes on her lap and started fidgeting with her fingers, "Something bad happened back in Seattle. Some of the surgeons - our friends were supposed to head to Boise for a surgery" she paused and swallowed thickly. "Their - their plane never made it and based from what he said, it's gone missing."

Elle reached for April's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, "I'm sorry to hear that," she said sincerely.

"I know he's on full panic mode and I understand his need to leave as soon as possible," she paused again to clear the lump that seemed to form inside her throat upon recalling what happened. "What I don't understand is why he had to belittle my concern towards those people."

"He said that?" Elle asked with outrage.

April's lips quivered as she pulled her hand away from Elle's grasp. She wiped her eyes angrily, preventing the tears from falling again. "He basically insinuated that I don't have the right worry about anyone from that hospital, given that I abandoned them. That when I decided to stop being a doctor, I also stopped giving a damn about people from my past" she let her hand drop back to her lap, her fingers curling into a tight fist.

"He's a bloody wanker, that's what he is!" Elle spat angrily. She shot up from the couch and started pacing like a caged lion, "I don't care if he's drowning from worry or if he simply lost his plot! He doesn't have the right to say those despicable and utterly hurtful words towards you! And to think you just let him pop your cherry! Bloody buggering hell!"

She has been pushing her anger at the back of her mind for days, convincing herself that there's no room for it because of how things are at the moment. But seeing Elle's reaction, she realized it was warranted after all.

Elle braced her hands on her hips, "Did the stupid prick contact you?"

"No."

"Good. Tell him to sod off if he does" Elle snapped, indignation swirling in her azure eyes.

April laughed bitterly, "I don't think we have to worry about that, I haven't heard from him in days."

Elle threw her a sympathetic look as she let her hands fall to her side. She made her way back to the couch and sat down, "I'm really sorry it turned out the way it did. You didn't deserve what he did to you."

Rubbing her hands on her thighs, "I know," she whispered. She then turned her face towards Elle, "But I don't regret what we did. It was perfect-" she paused and wrinkled her nose. "Well, until he lashed out on me and acted like an asshole."

Elle stifled her chuckles with her hand, "Is that your way of saying that he gave you a _happy ending_?"

As if on cue, the apples of her cheeks started flushing again. "Oh my gosh Elle!" she shrieked.

Elle let her hand drop and laughed, "What? You're no longer a virgin so we can finally talk about sex. Come on April, say it with me _sex_."

She swatted her friend's arm, "Stop it!"

Elle leaned back on her seat, "You're cute as a button!" she said, her eyes twinkling with merriment.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever" she huffed.

Elle's smile didn't dwindle, but her face turned serious. "I maybe laughing right now, but that doesn't mean I won't chuck my kitchen aide at his bollocks if I happen to see him around."

Giggles erupted from April's lips, making Elle burst into laughter.

* * *

oOo

* * *

 **Seattle, Washington:**

"I can't believe you cut your trip short for this."

Jackson gritted his teeth, "And I can't believe your still yapping about my ruined trip."

Mark swivelled his chair towards his prot's direction, "It's not that I don't appreciate the concern Avery, but you should have double checked first before you flew in."

He folded his arms on top of his chest, a scowl marring his features. "Karev called and told me that your plane has gone missing. That dude never panics but he was hysterical as fuck! And you're telling me that I should have double checked?"

Mark lifted his hands in mock surrender, "Whoa! Calm down tiger, didn't mean to upset you."

"Well, you did" Jackson said petulantly.

"I'm sorry" Mark said sincerely.

He stared at his mentor for a moment before pulling away from his perch. "I have rounds, I'll see you later" he nodded curtly before turning on his heels. He closed the door behind him as a sigh escaped his lips; he rubbed his eyes before he decided to follow through with his words.

Ever since he left Paris a week ago, he hasn't been sleeping well. He already considered himself lucky if he can catch a few winks of sleep, few hours that are often plagued with dreams of red hair and hazel eyes. He let out a tired sigh as he stepped into the elevator. He punched the _RT_ button before slipping his hands inside his lab coat's pocket. He leaned back on the cold metallic walls and closed his eyes, his mind drifting back to that eventful night.

* * *

 _-Flashback-_

" _What in the bloody hell is going on here?!"_

 _Jackson didn't turn around and kept on shoving his things inside his suitcase, "I'm going back to Seattle."_

 _Mara braced her hands on her hips, "Why? Did something happen?"_

 _He zipped it shut and hauled it to the floor, "There has been an accident, Sloan's plane didn't make it Boise."_

" _Oh my gosh! Are they alright?" Mara asked, her eyes wide in shock._

" _That's the reason why I'm leaving" he replied as he hastily shoved his arms inside his jacket._

" _Did you already rebook your ticket?"_

" _Yeah,"_

" _Good, we're taking you to the airport then,"_

" _You don't have to-"_

" _No. I'm taking you to the airport, I'll wake Blake up and you will wait for us downstairs" Mara said before turning on her heels, leaving him no room for arguments._

 _He double checked his passport and ticket inside his bag before grabbing his suitcase._

* * *

 _He buried his face into his palms, his heart and mind being pulled into two different directions. He was a first grade asshole and he deserved to be bludgeoned to death. He knew he hurt her when he spouted those dim-witted words. The stunned look on her face and the way the light in her hazel eyes turned cold...God, what was he thinking? Why the hell did he acted the way he did after they made love? Yes, they made love, it was just not sex. Something that felt as good as that can't be called a mere scratching of mutual itches. It was special and he just managed to bungle it up._

" _Is there anything I can get you Sir?"_

 _He pulled his face away from his hands and saw a Flight Stewardess throwing him a worried look. "A glass of whiskey, four fingers if possible, thanks," he said gruffly._

" _Coming right up, and Sir, you must fasten your seatbelt - we're about to take off."_

" _Yeah" he replied as he obediently pulled the straps towards his lap, securing it with a loud click._

" _Thank you," she replied before walking away._

 _He turned his face to the window, his eyes scanning the runway. "You better be alive Sloan, I just left the only woman who made me feel this good in a long time for you. You better be alive."_

 _-End of Flashback-_

* * *

He was jarred back to reality when the metal doors slid open. He pulled away from his perch and hastily exited the elevator. He kept his hands inside his pockets, his eyes scanning the empty helipad. He walked until he reached the middle, stopping when his feet reached the red spot. He tilted his face up, savoring the punishing cold breeze that's hitting his body. He felt his shoulders slump in defeat just as he let his mask slip, "You have to make things right with her Avery, stop being a being a coward" he said to himself firmly. A loud groan then escaped his lips when he realized one tiny detail, they're literally continents apart.

* * *

oOo

* * *

 **Paris, France:**

"Elle?"

"Hmmmnnnn?"

"I'm going to grab some coffee, want some?" April asked as she snatched her bag from her swivel chair.

Elle's head peeked from the door, "That would be lovely, thanks" she said with a smile.

"Hot or Iced Latte?" she asked as she made her way towards the door.

Elle pulled away from her perch, "Iced. I don't fancy drinking something hot in this weather, it's stifling."

She threw her a smile, "That's what I thought. It's the heat wave, I reckon, saw it in the telly last night."

Elle walked back to her work area, "I saw that too, really horrible" she replied as she started scooping cookie dough on the baking trays.

"I'll be really quick," she said as she made her way towards the door.

"No rush luv, it's a slow day."

"Okay."

" _Bonne journée!"_

" _Toi aussi, au revoir!"_ April replied with a smile. She chucked the straw on the lid before grabbing the take out bag from the counter; she took a large sip of her drink as she made her way towards the door. She was just stepping out of her favorite bistro when her phone started vibrating inside her pocket. She moved the paper bag to her other hand as she fumbled her pocket, she plucked the device and saw the name flashing on the screen. She tapped on the answer button before shifting the phone to her ear, "Hello Mom, I've missed you" she greeted with a small smile.

"April! Thank God you're still awake!" Karen Kepner said with her shrilly voice.

"Of course I'm awake, it's just 3 in the afternoon here," she chuckled, resuming her trek back to their shop.

"I often forget the time difference," Karen replied.

She rolled her eyes as she waited for the light to turn to green, "How's everyone doing? How's Daddy?"

Karen cleared her throat, "That's the reason why I'm calling Apple."

She noticed the sudden shift in her Mother's tone and the way she reverted back to calling her by her childhood nickname. She tightened her hold on her phone, her heart almost ready to jump out of her chest; "W-what happened? Is Daddy alright?"

"Your Daddy is stable at the moment..."

 _Stable_. How many times did she have to use that word when talking to her patient's family members? How many times did she cross her fingers and prayed to God with all her might that her patient won't circle down the drain and leave that state? _Stable_ , how she hates that word. She forced her legs to move when the light turned green.

"Apple?"

She cleared the lump in her throat just as she crossed the street, "I'm here Mom - what happened?"

Karen sniffed, "Your Daddy has been complaining about chest pains for the past few days. We were on our way to the hospital when he collapsed."

Her eyes welled with tears for the second time today, "He had a heart attack?"

"Yes. That's what the paramedic said. The doctors ran some test and found out that your Daddy's arctic valve, I'm not sure if that's what it's called - is leaking."

 _Aortic valve regurgitation_ , she thought. She crossed the street, her mind going back to her Cardio rotation with Dr. Hahn, trying her hardest to remember the possible treatment plans and survival stats.

"-but we were told that their best Cardio surgeon is on Maternity leave and won't be back for at least a month."

"What did the doctor say? Does Daddy have a month to wait?"

"No, the EKG showed them that the deterioration is progressing fast."

She made it to _Sweet Escape_ , but decided to stay outside. "What hospital did you take him?"

"Cleveland Clinic," Karen replied.

"And they don't have other Cardio Surgeons there?"

"They have but Libby is insisting that if someone is gonna crack your Daddy's chest, it should be the best."

She moved towards the bench that's perched outside their display window and sat down, "W-what's the plan then?"

"Libby talked with one of the surgeon's there and mentioned a name-" Karen paused. "Where did you do your residency again, sweetheart?"

She placed the paper bag on her side, "Seattle Grace Mercy West, why?" she asked, suddenly confused with her Mom's question.

"I knew I've heard that hospital before!"

"W-what are you saying?"

"Dr. Teddy Altman, that's the surgeon that we'll be seeing in a few minutes - we're here in Seatle."

April felt her heart drop to her stomach, dread seeping into her pores, "Fuck."

* * *

oOo

* * *

 **Seattle, Washington:**

After the long unauthorized break, Jackson decided to continue with his rounds. He was just stepping out of the elevator when he saw a flash red head disappear into one of the private rooms. He felt his heart stop, his legs involuntarily walking towards the same room.

"-we'll just wait for the EKG results and we'll go from there" Teddy Altman said.

"Thank you so much Dr. Altman for doing this. We know you're really busy and we really appreciate you accommodating us with such short notice."

Teddy smiled as she handed her tab towards Cristina, "You're welcome Mrs. Kepner," she replied.

Cristina hugged the tab to her chest, her eyes studying the people inside the room. "Err - I can't help but ask, but are you somehow related to April Kepner?"

Joe Kepner grinned, "I've been waiting for someone to ask us that. Yes, she's our daughter" he said proudly.

Teddy's eyes widen in surprise.

Cristina smirked, "I knew it!" she said triumphantly. She then turned her eyes to the woman standing by the chair, "You kinda look like her."

Libby chuckled, "We get that a lot."

"Well what do you know" Teddy mumbled.

Jackson pulled away from his hiding place, his ears ringing with what he just heard. April's Dad is here, and it looks like he'll be undergoing an operation soon. That only means one thing, she coming home - and he'll have the chance to make things right. Fate must be smiling down at him again and this time, he would do his best not to bungle things up.

* * *

 _ **A/N: And the plot thickens! Didn't expect that huh? Well, I'm all for surprises, after all. ^-^/**_

 _ **I'm on a writing spree so I'll keep this short to keep the momentum, tell me what you guys think ^-^/ Hope to hear from you all! Till next chapter, cheers! ^-^/**_


	4. MU (MisUnderstanding)

**Chapitre Quatre: M.U (MisUnderstanding)**

* * *

" _ **Screaming, crying, perfect storms; I can make all the tables turn. Rose garden, filled with torns, keep you second guessing - like oh my god, who is she? I get drunk on jealousy, but you'll come back each time you leave, cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream..."**_

 _ **Blank Space by Taylor Swift**_

* * *

 **Paris, France:**

"You have the worst luck, _ever_ " Elle said while watching April pack. "I think I'll buy you a rabbit foot or one of those charmed trinkets they sell in Montmartre, that should help improve it."

April rolled her eyes, "You still believe in that crap?"

Elle shrugged as she jumped off the couch, she walked towards April and stared at the contents of her suitcase. "Did you bring something that will make the tosser drown in his own spittle?"

She turned her face to the side, her nose scrunched up with disgust. "Thank you for giving me the visuals."

"Don't tell me you're still carrying his torch after what he did to you?"

"Of course not!"

"You sure?"

"I'm so over that," she replied.

Elle narrowed her eyes with scrutiny, "Okay" she said. "Did you know that being beautiful is the best revenge?"

She threw Elle a confused look, "Revenge for what?"

"For being jilted."

"Oh, okay."

"So, having said that, I suggest you lose that-" she pointed towards the mint green jumper, her nose wrinkling with distaste. "-horrible piece of shit, that color clashes horrendously with your hair."

"Hey! I love that-"

"Need I remind you that you're living the Fashion Capital of the world? What would your friends say if you show up looking like a washed out Christmas ornament?"

She cocked her head to the side, ignoring Elle's jab at her wardrobe. "Isn't Milan the Fashion Capital of the world?" she paused and narrowed her eyes. "And besides, who says I'm jilted?"

Elle ignored her question and focused on her last statement instead, "Are you really asking me that question?"

She huffed, "Fine. But it's not like there's something going on between us."

She shifted towards the bed and plopped down beside the open luggage, "Something _did_ happen and he was a prat about it. Now, since you can't avoid seeing him again, your main objective is to make him regret every single hurtful word he said to you" she turned to her side and started pulling out some articles of clothing. "And since I can't be present, I'll just make sure you look fabulous whilst you rip him a new one."

"But I'm not coming home because of him. Remember my Dad? He's the reason for this trip."

Elle waved her hand dismissively, "I know that, but what's a little show and tell?"

She seemed to mull over her friend's words, "Just for show and tell, right?"

"Feel free to stomp on his bollocks - that ought to teach him how to treat a woman."

"I'll keep that mind" she winced.

"Let me pack?"

"Fine. But do take note that I will whoop your English arse back to London if I only find dresses there."

"Duly noted."

* * *

oOo

* * *

 **Seattle, Washington :**

"So it's true then, he's really April's Dad," Meredith mused while eyeing the man lying on the bed.

Cristina braced her elbows on top of the counter as she leaned back, "Don't you see the similarities?"

Meredith cocked her head to the side, "He's what? 6 foot tall, April is kinda small...so no, I don't see the similarity."

"I'm talking about her sister, not him" Cristina said. "She's like Kepner's carbon copy."

"Really? I haven't seen her yet" Meredith replied.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Cristina turned her head to the side and saw Lexie staring at them, "Not that it's any of your business, but that's Kepner Dad" she said while pointing towards the room.

Lexie walked towards her sister to get a better look, "Really? What is he in for?" she asked.

"Valve replacement," Cristina replied.

"You're scrubbing in right? Owen already cleared you?" Meredith asked.

Cristina smirked, "Yep, got cleared yesterday."

"Is April here?" Lexie asked.

Meredith turned her eyes towards her best friend, "Yeah, is she here?"

Cristina shook her head, "Nope, but her Mom keeps on yammering that she'll be flying back tomorrow."

Lexie tucked her tab under her arm, "Did she mention where she's coming from?"

"No," Cristina replied.

"Come to think of it, does anybody know where she went after she resigned?" Meredith asked.

"Don't look at - hey Avery!"

Lexie and Meredith turned around and saw Jackson stepping out of the elevator, "He should know, they're best of friends, right?" the later asked.

Lexie shifted on her feet, "I have to go" she said before making a bee line towards the other way.

Cristina threw Lexie's back an amused look, "Looks like someone is still uncomfortable."

Jackson found himself standing right in front of the evil sisters, "Yeah?"

Meredith slipped her hands inside her lab coat pockets, "Did you know that April's Dad has been admitted?"

Jackson flinched, "Y-yeah, why?"

Cristina seemed to perk up upon hearing his answer, "Kepner's your buddy right? Do you know where she went after she left Seattle?"

He shifted on his feet, clearly uncomfortable with the question. "Paris, she's in Paris"

Meredith's eyes widen in surprise, "France?"

Cristina threw Jackson a perturbed look, "She continued her residency there? Is that even possible?"

He folded his arms on top of his chest, "She quit Medicine, she's no longer a surgeon."

"Seriously?" Cristina asked, aghast.

"She loves surgery!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Things changed, I guess."

Meredith and Cristina shared a look as they mulled over Jackson's words.

"Avery!"

Jackson rolled his eyes as he halted his steps, "Yeah?"

Mark stopped beside his prot, "Tulane called again, haven't you given them your answer yet?"

"No."

"I thought you already decided to go?" Mark asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

Jackson turned his face to the side, "I'm still thinking about it - there are a lot of things to consider" he explained lamely.

Mark crossed his arms on top of his chest, "Things like what?"

"Personal things, and no, I'm not telling you" Jackson said firmly. "Is there anything else you need? I still have to finish my rounds."

Mark studied Jackson's face before nodding, "No, that's it. Go on."

"Okay, catch you later" Jackson said before walking away.

Mark cocked his head to the side, "Something's up with him, he's acting really weird..." he trailed off.

* * *

 ** _The next day..._**

* * *

 **Paris, France:**

"Don't forget to call me once you have landed, okay?"

April fought the urge to roll her eyes, "I won't" she replied. "Are you sure you can manage the shop alone? I can still call Francine and ask her to-"

"I'd rather stick a fork in my bum rather than hear her prattle about that pudgy bloke she's dating all day," Elle interjected, her nose wrinkling in distaste.

"She's not that bad, she gets the job done."

"I didn't say she's incapable, she's just insufferable, that's two different things," Elle pointed out. She then stepped forward and pulled her friend into a quick hug, "Call me if that little bugger is causing you troubles. I'll book the first flight out and make sure to bring something that will make his bollocks shrivel and fall off" she whispered.

April laughed as she pulled away, "I'll keep that in mind."

Elle placed her hands on top of April's shoulders, "I'm serious. Call me and I'll be there."

She placed her hand on top of Elle's hand and gave it a soft squeeze, "Thank you for always having my back, I appreciate it - more than words can say" she said sincerely.

Elle smiled, "Same as I Red, same as I."

She can't help but smile upon hearing the familiar nickname, "Okay Blondie, I have to go now or I'll miss my flight."

Elle chuckled, "Fine, I'll see you in two weeks time then. Have a safe flight."

She blew her a kiss before turning on her heels, "Behave while I'm gone!"

"I'm always prim and proper, have you already forgotten?" Elle quipped.

"Yeah, and I'm also British"

"You could be, I'll tell my brother you need a husband"

"Whatever!"

"Love you!"

"Love you too!"

* * *

oOo

* * *

 **Seattle, Washington:**

Jackson braced his hands on the wall as he took a deep breath, "You have to calm it down Avery, she's not even here yet" he said to himself. He shifted closer and rested his forehead on his arm, "You can do this. She's April - she'll forgive you, she doesn't to hold grudges," he continued with his monologue.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?"

Jackson's head snapped to the side, "What are you doing here?"

Alex cocked his head to the side, "Working," he crossed his arms on top of his chest. "Aren't you supposed to go home or something?"

Jackson let his hands to fall to his side, "Yeah, I'm about to."

"You're standing in the fire exit" Alex pointed out. "This is definitely not the way to the parking lot."

"I know that," Jackson snapped. He tugged on his jacket and made his way towards the door, "No need to point out the obvious" he said as he pushed the door open.

"Someone needs to get laid" Alex drawled.

Jackson glared at Alex before stomping out, "Whatever."

Alex watched the door slam, "Yep, he definitely needs to get laid."

* * *

oOo

* * *

 **SeaTac Airport:**

"Duckie!"

"For the love of-omph!"

Libby tackled her younger sister into a bone crushing hug, "Oh my gosh! You're finally home!"

April took a step back to steady her footing, "Yeah" she replied, her arms going around her sister's waist.

"I'm so glad you're back!" Libby exclaimed.

"I'm happy to be back too."

Libby kissed April's cheek before pulling away, "How's your flight?"

"Hit some turbulence here and there, but I survived" she replied. "How's Daddy?"

Libby grabbed April's suitcase, "Daddy's fine. Actually, you're just right on time - Dr. Altman already scheduled the surgery," she said as she steered her sister towards the exit.

"Really? When?" she asked.

"In a few hours" Libby replied as she surveyed the surroundings.

She followed her sister's gaze, "What are you looking for?"

"The driver of course - oh, there he is!" Libby said as she waved at the man standing by a silver car.

She quirked a brow, "You have a driver now?"

"Mom and Dad's," Libby turned her face to the side, "Why in the world would you think I'd have my own driver?"

"Things have changed," she said with shrug. She then plucked her shades from her blouse and slipped it on, "Next thing we know, Mom and Dad already hired their own personal Chef."

"They already did."

She felt her jaw drop, "They did? Are you for real?"

"Like what you said, things have changed" Libby said as she pointed towards her sister's luggage. "Leo, please take that to the hotel after you drop us off at the hospital, thank you."

"Yes, ma'am" Leo replied. He then turned towards the door and pulled it open, silently asking them to climb in.

Libby wrapped her hand around April's arm before climbing in, "Come on, no time to waste."

* * *

oOo

* * *

"-yes, it really needs to be replaced. Your aortic valve is no longer functional, it's stunting the blood flow to your aorta, which in turn makes your heart work 3 times than it supposed to. That's the main reason why you're having chest pains and shortness of breath that led to your recent collapse" Teddy Altman explained. She then slipped her hands inside her lab coat pockets, "The last EKG showed that your valve is severely perforated and we really should be doing the surgery as soon as possible."

Joe let out a defeated sigh, "No other options, eh?"

"I'm afraid not," Teddy replied.

Karen placed her hands on top of her husband's, "What are you going to do?"

Teddy turned towards Cristina, "Go on Dr. Yang,"

Cristina cleared her throat, "We'll be performing an open heart surgery. We'll be removing your old valve and sew in a new one."

Joe chuckled, "Sounds like you can do that too, love" he joked.

"I should've brought my sewing kit then," Karen replied playfully.

Cristina subtly met Teddy's eyes and rolled her eyes.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Jackson!"

Jackson turned around and saw Lexie walking towards him. He threw his bag on the passenger seat and closed the door, "Yeah?"

Lexie folded her arms on top of her chest, "Can - can we talk?" she asked nervously.

He knew this was coming, so he was not even surprised by her request. After the buzz of the mistaken plane crash died down, people resumed talking about the latest gossip. He learned from the grapevine about her Oscar worthy outburst outside the pit. Yes, it looked like she's gone for broke. And if the lack of visits from a certain eye surgeon is not telling enough, well, he really is as stupid as his last faux pass. He cringed at the thought as he leaned back on his car, "Sure," he said.

She shifted closer, "I - I just want you to hear it from me than from anybody else..."

" _Yep, she coming clean alright,"_ he thought. He folded his arms on top of his chest, willing her to continue with his eyes.

"I told Mark that I love him and we'll be trying...again...to be together."

He waited for the familiar pang inside his chest upon hearing her blunt words, but to his surprise, nothing came. "I already know that."

She threw him surprised look, "Y - you do?"

He found himself nodding, "I've heard."

"I'm sorry Jackson, I should've talked to you-"

"You did, have you already forgotten?" he interjected, a hint of bitterness bleeding through his words.

Her lower lip wobbled as tears formed in her amber eyes, "I - I really don't know what to say that will make things better...I never meant to hurt you Jackson" she pleaded. "God knows I tried. I really tried to forget him but I can't. He's in me - he's like a virus that won't go away no matter how much antibiotic I take. I can't breathe or think without him knowing how I felt, so I said it out loud, like I have a verbal diarrhea or something..." she babbled, desperation evident in her tone.

He arched a brow, the corner of his lips arching up with amusement, "Does Sloan know that you see him as a stubborn virus that won't go away?"

Her cheeks flushed, "Err - I might've mentioned it."

He blinked a few times before bursting into laughter.

She bit her lips, trying her best not the smile at his reaction.

He let his hands fall to his side, his shoulders still shaking with mirth.

"I really am sorry. You really are a nice guy, but I think my heart has long been spoken for. I don't regret what we had and I'll always be thankful for everything that you've done for me. You've made me really happy Jackson and for that, I'll always be grateful."

He felt like a heavy weight has been lifted off his shoulders and before he knows it, he's pulling her into a hug. "I'm good Lex, we're good," he whispered and for the first time in months, he meant it. "But you owe me."

She wrapped her arms around him, "Anything."

He squeezed her before pulling a fraction, "Get Sloan off my back about Tulane."

Her arms dropped to her side, "Why?"

"No questions, just please, distract him or something."

She stared into his eyes for a moment before nodding, "Okay, I can do that."

He smiled before planting a chaste kiss on her forehead, "Thanks Lex, you're the best."

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Duckie! What are you staring at?" Libby nudged her sister's frozen form.

April tore her eyes away from the scene, anger and jealousy making her hazel eyes turn green. "Nothing" she snapped.

Libby studied April's face, "Are you sure? You look paler than the usual..."

"I'm fine, just jet lagged," she lied. She then grabbed her sister's arm and started dragging her away, "Come on, they're waiting for us."

"Okay" Libby replied.

She gritted her teeth as she walked towards the hospital's entrance, " _Explains why he left so callously_ " she thought bitterly. She ripped her shades off and shoved it inside her bag, "Stupid aortic valve - stupid Seattle" she mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

Face void of any emotions, she turned to her sister. "No, I'm just glad to be back."

"I knew it!" Libby chirped happily.

She rolled her eyes as she pushed through the revolving doors, "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

oOo

* * *

Karen blinked a few times, "You're replacing it using pig parts?"

"Yes. It's made up of the same properties as humans, so there's less chance of any complication" Cristina explained.

"Mrs. Kepner, I understand your hesitation. But I assure you, it's one hundred percent safe" Teddy assured. "But if you're still having doubts then I guess we can consider the other option, the mechanical valve."

"I don't want to be Iron Man, I'm too old for that" Joe said.

Karen turned towards her husband, "But a pig?"

"What's wrong with pigs? We have pigs in the farm" Joe replied.

"Why are you talking about pigs?"

All the room occupants turned towards the voice and saw April standing by the door. Joe was the first to react, his lips curling up into a large grin, "Pumpkin!" he said loudly.

April made a bee line towards the bed, "Daddy" she said as she hugged her old man.

Joe wrapped his arm around his daughter's waist, "I've missed you..." he whispered.

April pulled away and sat down on his bedside, "I've missed you too" she replied fondly.

Karen leaned forward to kiss her daughter's cheek, "Welcome home Apple" she said with a large smile.

"Thanks" April replied. She then gathered her Dad's hands to her lap, "If you want me to come back you should've just called and asked me to do so. You don't need to tear your heart valve to get me to come home, you know" she teased.

Joe chuckled as he squeezed her hands, "What's the fun in that, then?" he joked.

April rolled her eyes at her Dad's wry humor. She then turned on her seat, "Dr. Altman and Dr. Yang, it's good to see you" she said politely, acknowledging her former co-workers for the first time.

Cristina stared at April like she's grown another head, "Err - Hi."

Teddy hugged the tab to her chest, "Dr. Kepner, it's been a long time" she said with a smile.

April fought the urge to wince, "Uhh - just call me April, Dr. Altman."

Cristina opened her mouth to speak but wasn't able to do so when she felt Teddy's elbow digging into her side.

April saw the action but she pretended that she didn't, "I'm sorry to ask you this again, but what is your treatment plan for my Dad?"

"It's okay," Teddy replied. "There is a severe regurgitation on your Dad's aortic valve so we've decided to replace it. We'll be doing an open heart surgery to cut out the damaged part and substitute it with a new one."

April nodded in understanding; her mind drifting back to the books she swore she would never read again. "So when I heard you guys talking about pig, you're referring to the valve replacement?"

"Yes" Teddy replied.

Libby's eyes widen comically, "Oh my god! You're stitching pig parts on my Dad's heart?"

Cristina bit her bottom lip hard to keep herself from bursting into laughter.

April let out a tired sigh, "Yes, Libs, they'll be using pig parts" she replied. She then turned her gaze back to Teddy, "It's the safest route, right?"

Teddy nodded, "That's right, less complications."

"It's decided then," Joe said.

Karen shifted on her feet, "So...do you need one of our pigs? I mean, we have a couple in our farm..."

Cristina bowed her head; her shoulders started shaking with laughter.

Teddy shook her head vehemently, "Err - no, don't worry about it, we'll find our own."

"Are you sure? Because we can use one of them and roast it after" Joe offered.

"Are you thinking about Jackson again, Daddy?" Libby asked as she braced her hands on her hips.

April stiffened upon hearing the name, her anger flaring again.

Cristina looked intrigued, "You have pig named Jackson?"

Libby beamed, "Yes! It's actually Duc - April's pig" she paused and cocked her to the side. "I think she named it after one of her friends from here, right Apes?"

April mentally cursed her sister, "No. I named him after Michael Jackson, _remember_?" she said, emphasizing the last word.

Libby didn't seemed to be fazed and kept blabbering, "No you didn't. You named him after the guy you had a-"

"Libby!" April snapped. "Enough."

Cristina and Teddy shared a look, their eyes shining with something akin to interest.

Libby pursed her lips, "Hmph!"

April took a deep calming breath, "So, back to the operation, what time will he be induced?"

Teddy cleared her throat, "In 2 hours, I'll send Dr. Yang to have him prepped."

April checked her watch, "Okay, thank you" she replied.

Teddy handed the tab to Cristina, "We'll see you 2 hours Joe" she said with a small smile.

Joe smiled, "I'll be ready for ya!"

Cristina nodded towards April before leaving.

Teddy was almost out of the door when she paused and turned her eyes back to April, "April?"

"Yes?"

"If you want to observe your Dad's operation just let me know, I'm sure I can arrange something for you - for old time sake"

April felt a lump form inside her throat, "O-okay, I'll think about it, but thanks" she said sincerely.

Teddy nodded before closing the door behind her.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Highly annoyed with her motor mouth sister and super sleepy with the sudden shift of time zone, April found herself walking towards the coffee cart near the hospital's entrance. She let out a loud yawn as she stopped right in front of the kiosk, "Can I have a large cup of coffee, black please, Merc-thanks" she corrected herself. "Oh, how much?"

"That would be $3 Miss."

She plucked her wallet from her back pocket and fished out a $5 bill, "Keep the change" she said with a smile.

"Thank you."

She folded her arms on top of her chest and hung her head in exhaustion, another yawn passing from her lips.

"April Kepner? Is that you?"

Her head snapped up and found herself staring at someone she never thought she'd cross paths again, "D - Dr. Avery?"

Catherine Avery hastily made her way towards the dumbfounded red head and pulled her into a tight hug, "I knew it! I knew it was you! Oh dear child, I've missed you!"

"Omph!"

Catherine squeezed her tightly before pulling away. She then moved her hands towards the other woman's pale face, "You look pale sweetheart, where have you been hiding?"

She can't help but smile, Catherine has always been one of her favorite person in this hospital. She's shown her nothing but kindness since day one and she can't deny that she really missed this woman, regardless of who her son is, "Just a little bit jet-lagged but I'm okay, I've missed you too."

It didn't skip Catherine's notice that her son's best friend didn't answer her question. She let her hands drop before looping it around April's arm, "Well, let's get you coffee and then you can regal me with your new adventures."

"Here's your coffee, Miss."

" _Perfect timing!"_ she thought sarcastically. She shifted towards the cart and accepted the drink, "Thanks" she said. She then turned her gaze towards Catherine, "Do you want coffee too?" she asked.

Catherine waved her hand dismissively, "No, I'm okay" she replied.

"Err - okay, so where do you want to chat?"

Catherine surveyed her surroundings and saw the lounges are free, "We can sit there," she suggested.

She nodded, "Alright, let's."

Catherine didn't need to be told twice, she tugged on April's arm and steered her towards the lounges.

" _You can do this, just act like you always do - she can't know or hell will break lose"_ she repeated in her mind, her heart beating wildly in panic.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Why are you asking me these questions?" Meredith asked, her fingers flying over the keyboard.

Cristina perched herself on top of the desk, "I already told you," she replied.

Meredith glanced over the spread sheet to her left before shifting her eyes back to the monitor, "That doesn't make sense. Jackson was with my sister - well up until she realized she still has the hots for McSteamy."

Cristina leaned forward, her eye scanning over the computer screen, "I'm talking about way before that, do you think Kepner has the hots for Avery? I mean, she named a pig after him, there must be something going on there."

"Maybe she just likes the name."

"You used to call your dog, McDog - after McDreamy, that meant something, right?" Cristina pointed out.

Meredith cocked her head to the side, "You have a very valid point there..."

"My points are always valid."

"But still...she's April and he's Jackson - they're like siblings"

"If you're the type to moon over your brother, then yes, we can consider them siblings" Cristina snorted.

Meredith shivered, "Blech! Incest!"

Cristina hopped off the desk, "I'll gather more info before we make a conclusion" she said.

"What are you going to do? Do a survey or something?"

"I have my ways" Cristina winked before skipping towards the door.

"I don't even want to know" Meredith mumbled as she shifted her focus back to her research.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"-so that's it" April concluded with a nervous smile.

Catherine stared at the young woman sitting beside her. She knew she resigned after the unfortunate incident with Gary Clark and gone AWOL for many years. She really can't fault her for doing what she thinks was best for her at that time though, every person has different ways of dealing with trauma. It's just sad that they've lost one of the brightest bulb among the bunch. But she did fairly well for herself after all that have happened and that alone says a lot about her character. She's a resilient, capable and strong-willed woman that any parent would be proud off - and she's one hell of proud Mama for her surrogate daughter.

"Dr. Avery?"

Catherine cleared her throat, her mind going back to focus. "How many times do I have to remind you to call me Catherine?"

April threw her a sheepish look, "Habit, sorry..."

Catherine gently grasped April's hands, "I'm proud of you and for all your achievements April, really proud."

April smiled shyly, "I really haven't done much but thank you."

"Don't belittle your feats, sweetheart - it's very unbecoming" Catherine admonished.

April's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, "Sorry - okay."

Catherine smiled as she pulled her hands away, "You've always had a brilliant mind, I knew you'll do well with whatever path you choose. And you have a Patisserie in Paris! How awesome is that?"

"It still feels surreal after all these years..." April admitted.

"I bet it does-" Catherine paused, her brows furrowing. "Wait, Jackson went to Paris last week, did you by chance see him there?"

" _Shit!"_ April thought. She shifted on her perch, the gears in her mind going on overdrive between lying and telling the truth, "Y-yeah, I bumped into him once - I think" she blurted out.

Catherine's eyes widen, "Oh heavens! You did? Why didn't he tell me?"

She shifted on her seat again, agitation and panic swirling inside her gut. "I'm not sure why he didn't tell you, maybe he just forgot?"

Catherine opened her mouth to speak but hastily closed it. She took several beats; obviously mulling over April's statement, "Yeah, that's possible" she relented. She then leaned back on her seat, "I really can't blame him, that boy has a lot on his mind."

April forced her curiosity down, but her mouth seems to have a different idea. "About what?"

Catherine sighed as she crossed her legs, "His Fellowship, his family's legacy-" she paused and wrinkled her nose. "That Grey girl he's dating."

April felt her heart drop to her stomach but she still managed to keep a straight face, "Oh. I see. I'm sure he'll figure it out, he's a smart guy."

Catherine snorted, "Yeah, that's why he can't see how much his girlfriend is mooning over his mentor."

"I - I'm sorry, what?"

Catherine turned her face to the side, "That Grey girl, she's not in love with my son. I can see it, everybody who has eyes can see it, but for some unfathomable reason, he can't. I don't know why they're together or if she's stringing him along because of his last name - I really don't know."

April felt her eyes sting with tears so she feigned a yawn, "That's too bad..." she said. She knew something was going on between those two, their actions in the parking lot says it all. But hearing his Mother confirm her suspicion - damn, that hurt like a bitch.

"Dr. Avery?"

Catherine turned around and saw one of the interns standing behind her, "Yes?"

"Dr. Webber asked me to find you. He said that he already secured the information you need and he'll be waiting for you in one of the Conference Rooms."

"Okay, tell him I'll be there" Catherine replied.

The intern nodded before walking away.

April grabbed her cup from the table, "You should go, you don't want to be late for your meeting."

Catherine stood up, "I know, time really flies when you're having fun!" she exclaimed.

April followed suit, "It really does."

Catherine shifted closer and hugged her again, "It's really good to see you again sweetheart, I've missed you" she said.

"I've missed you too."

Catherine pulled away, "Don't be a stranger and call me one of these days, we'll grab a drink or have dinner."

April nodded, "I'll do that."

"And don't forget to update me with your Dad's condition."

"I won't"

"Okay, I'll see you soon" Catherine said before walking towards the elevators.

April's hand tightened around the cup as she waited for Catherine to disappear from her view. After a few seconds, she hung her head and closed her eyes tightly. "You're nothing but a two timing, cheating arsehole Jackson Avery and I bloody hate you! Pray that I don't see you now or I'll rip your balls off and shove it down your arse!" she thought darkly.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Another chapter for you lovely ladies ;) I'll keep this AN short because I still have a lot of things to do and write. Thank you for all your reviews, follows and favorites - you guys makes it easier for me to write. You inspire and feed my JAPRIL bunny! I'll try to update as soon as I can, I'm still in the process of drafting the next chapter, just hold tight :) Leave me a note, till next chapter! Cheers! :)**_

 _ **PS: To one of my Guest reviewers, nope I'm not British or anywhere near Europe, I'm from Manila :) Yep, I agree - Elle does sound like she's from Harry Potter, kinda mixing my fandom in someways! LOL! Anyway, thanks for the r eview :) **_


	5. Gotcha!

**Chapitre Cinq: Gotcha!**

* * *

" _ **I don't deserve it; I know I don't deserve it. But stay with me a minute, I swear I'll make it worth it. Can't you forgive me? At least just temporarily, I know that this is my fault, I should've been more careful..."**_

 _ **One last time by Ariana Grande**_

* * *

Jackson slipped into his car feeling a little bit better after his conversation with Lexie, "One less complication to think about," he said. He shut the door close and pulled on his seatbelts, he was about to insert his key in the ignition when his phone started ringing. He leaned back on his seat to fish out the shrilly device from his pocket, he checked the name flashing on the screen, before answering. "Mum?"

"Baby! Where are you?"

He rested his other hand on the steering wheel, "I'm about to head out, why?"

"Are you on your way home? Where are you exactly?"

"I'm in my car, at the hospital's parking lot to be exact. Is there something wrong?"

"Great! I'm also here. Can you come up? I need to talk to you about something."

He furrowed his brows, "Wait, you're here in Seattle?"

"Yes, I'm in the West Wing conference room. I'll wait for you here."

"What do we need to - hello?" he pulled his phone away and checked the screen. "She hung up on me!" he said with disbelief. He unclipped his seatbelt and opened the door, "Might as well get this over with" he thought as he climbed out of his car.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Kepner?"

April stopped walking and turned her face towards the voice, she felt her lips curl into a smile when she recognized the man walking towards her. "Dr. Sloan."

Mark grinned widely, "So it's really true, the prodigal daughter came back" he said as he pulled her into a bear hug.

She let out a chuckle as she patted his back, "Put me down!"

Mark gently placed her back on the floor, "Nothing has changed, you're still tiny" he teased.

"I stopped growing when I reached my early twenties -" she paused and threw him cheeky smile. "You should know that, you're a doctor."

Mark ruffled her hair as he let out a full belly laugh, "Glad to see your smart mouth is still up and running."

"Takes a lot of practice," she quipped.

Mark braced his hands on his waist, "Want to take a walk and catch up? I'm heading out to stretch my legs, been stuck sucking butt fat all morning."

She cringed, "I don't envy you" she replied. She then pulled her phone from her back pocket to check the time, "Sure, maybe some fresh air can wake me up a bit."

"Great, lets?"

"Yeah, lets."

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jackson shook his head as he punched the floor button. He just walked past his mentor and saw him hugging someone, and by the looks of it - it was not Lexie, "Not my problem anymore," he mumbled as the elevator jerked to a halt and opened its doors. He stepped out into the hallway and hastily made his way towards the Conference Room; he stopped by the door and knocked loudly to announce his presence.

"Come in."

He pushed the door open and peeked in, "Mum?"

Catherine stood up from her chair and dramatically opened her arms, "Come here baby boy, I've missed you!"

He rolled his eyes but he obliged, he walked into his Mother's arms and pulled her into a hug. "You just saw me a few weeks ago."

"I know, but I still missed you" Catherine replied before planting a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Why are you here? And why exactly do you need me to be here?"

Catherine pointed towards the vacant seat on her left, "Sit down, this might take a while," she said as she took her seat.

He pulled the chair and plopped down, "Okay," he said, his brows furrowed with confusion.

The door the Conference Room opened again, admitting Owen Hunt and Richard Webber.

Dread seeped through his veins just as warning bells as loud as ambulance sirens started going off inside his head. " _Fuck! I'm not going to like this, not one bit_ " he thought grimly.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Mark plopped down on the bench, spreading his arms on top of the back rest, "I change my mind, I'm too lazy to walk" he said.

April sat down beside him, keeping a polite distance. She leaned back on her seat and tilted her face up, soaking the last rays of the sun. "I've missed this."

Mark turned his face to the side, "Speaking of that, where have you been hiding?"

She knew this was question was coming so she just closed her eyes, "Paris, I stayed there for the past 4 years" she replied.

Mark whistled, "Dang Kepner, you've gone a long way" he mused. "Which hospital? Are you staying there for your Fellowship?"

She opened her eyes and turned to meet his gaze, "I gave up medicine, I own a Patisserie along Champs-Elyses" she said.

Mark's mouth turned agape just as his eyes widen in shock.

She can't help it; she threw her head back and laughed.

Mark snapped his mouth shut, his eyes narrowing into slits, "You're shiting with me, I knew it!" he accused.

She cocked her head to the side, "I'm not, I'm telling the truth" she said between chuckles.

Mark threw her a confused look, "You gave up medicine to become a baker?" he asked, with a hint of incredulity.

"Don't knock it until you try it," she replied. She then straightened her legs and crossed her ankles, "I love cooking and that's the next best thing I'm good at. Plus, I kinda like walking on the beat of my own drum, I'm the boss - I can do what I want" she shrugged.

Mark stared at her for a few moments, a smile curling on his lips, "Well, you have point. No bosses and you hold your own schedule" he paused, a thoughtful look crossing his features. "I for one, loves baking too. So I guess it's a win-win for you, you get to do the thing you love without added pressure, kudos to you Kepner" he lifted his hand for a high five.

She slapped his propped hand, "I didn't know you can bake."

"I'm not as good as the _Baker Brothers_ in Food Network, but I can hold my own. I make awesome scones," Mark said proudly.

"You watch that?" she asked with a chuckle. "That I have to try," she added.

Mark leaned forward, "Just don't let anybody know, I still have a reputation to uphold" he winked. "And yes, I'll make sure to make some before you leave for Paris."

She mimicked zipping her lips, "You're secret is safe with me and thanks."

"Atta girl!" Mark said jovially. He then leaned back on his seat and let his arms drop to his side, "I heard Teddy is working on your Dad, I guess that's the reason why you came back, huh?"

"Yeah, he's in surgery right now, leaky valve."

"Teddy is a great surgeon, she'll take care of your Dad, I'm sure of that."

She nodded, "I have no doubt," she replied.

Mark titled his face to stare at the ominous looking clouds, "You think it's gonna rain?"

"It's Seattle, it always rains," she replied, her eyes following his gaze.

He snorted, "That's a stupid question, sorry," he said sheepishly.

"Dr. Sloan?"

"Hmmmnnn?"

She shifted on her seat to face the older surgeon fully, "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

She tucked a stray curl behind her ear, "It's not that I'm not happy to see you well but, I've heard you've been in a plane crash...are you okay?"

"Aha! Finally, I thought you'd never ask" Mark mused. "But before I answer that, who told you? Is it Jackson? Have you seen him already?"

She swallowed the bitter taste in her mouth upon hearing his name. She kept her face impassive, "No, I haven't seen him. I heard it from his Mother though; we had coffee a couple of hours ago."

Mark's eyes twinkled with interest, "Mama Avery is here," he paused for effect. "And it looks like you're still her favorite person in this hospital. She never asks us to have coffee with her, you know."

She understood the underlying innuendo from his words, but she chose to ignore it. "I just happen to ran into her, no biggie. So...what happened?" she persisted, trying her best to steer their conversation back on track.

Mark threw her an undecipherable look before responding, "I was involved in plane crash but I'm okay, we're all okay. It's not as bad as people paint it to be. The right wing motor of the plane that's supposed to take us to Boise caught fire while we're airborne. The pilot was forced to divert his original flight plan and was able to land us safely into an open field in Spokane. If it wasn't for his quick thinking, we would have ended up like burnt toast."

"Thank God he thinks fast," she said as she let out a relieved sigh.

Mark crossed his legs and placed his clasped hands on top of his knee, "I saw my life flash right in front of my eyes Kepner, I thought I was going to die" he shuddered.

She can relate to that, she experienced the same thing while looking into the barrel of Gary Clark's gun. "I'm glad you're okay, you're all okay" she sincerely said.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jackson shifted on his seat, beads of sweat pooling on his forehead. "So, what does this have to do with me?"

Catherine leaned back on her seat, resting her clasped hands on top of her chin. "You're here because our foundation heard about this hospital's predicament."

Richard Webber cleared his throat, "This hospital is going under Jackson and we need _new_ investors to keep this hospital afloat."

He furrowed his brows, "Going under? With all the patients that has been coming in and out of this place?" he asked.

Owen Hunt leaned forward, bracing his elbows on top of the table. "Yes, we are receiving plenty. However, those monies won't be enough to keep the whole place running and to cover the damages that this hospital will be paying those who were involved with the plane crash" he explained.

"Wait, the hospital is paying...Sloan?" he asked.

"Not only Dr. Sloan, sweetheart, all of them" Catherine said.

"But why?"

"For the trauma they all endured. Their life has been compromised and that's something that needs to be compensated in the eyes of the law" Richard said.

He leaned back on his seat, "Did they file a lawsuit?"

Owen shook his head, "No, but that doesn't change things. The board already came up with the decision to recompense each and every one of them to keep them here. They were afraid that if they don't show support for their predicament, they might leave and search for a new employer. They are all accomplished surgeons in their field Avery, and it won't take long for offers to start pouring in once this news comes out. This hospital can't afford to lose them and it's the only thing they can think of to remedy the problem," he said with a hint of exhaustion.

"Okay, I understand" he said. He then turned his face towards his Mother, "So, going back to my question, why am I here?"

Catherine stared into her son's eyes, "The Avery Foundation will be one of the investor's."

He felt his gut tighten in full force, "And?" he asked, even though he already knows the answer.

"And you will be the representative of the foundation" Catherine dropped the bomb without blinking. "Congratulations sweetheart, Mama just bought you a hospital."

" _FUCK!"_ he thought as he sunk down on his seat.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Cristina ripped off her mask as she made her way towards the sink. She tapped on the faucet and started washing her hand, humming while doing so.

Teddy fell into step with her prot, "Did Kepner watch the surgery? I think I saw her there for a minute" she said.

"I'm not sure, why?"

Teddy shrugged, "Nothing, just curious is all."

She grabbed the towel from the top of the sink and started drying her hands, "Curious about?"

"What she's doing in Paris."

"Well, you're not the only one" Cristina said. She then walked towards the bin to dispose the damp rug, "I'll meet you at ICU?" she asked.

"Yep," Teddy replied.

* * *

oOo

* * *

April let out a loud yawn as she rested her head on the wall, "God, I'm super sleepy," she said.

"Did you try coffee?" Libby asked as she scanned the magazines on her left.

"Drank from the biggest cup I can find, still not working" she replied.

"Do you want to go to the hotel? Leo is outside, he can take you" Libby offered.

She shook her head, "No, I want to make sure Daddy is alright" she replied sleepily. "By the way, where's Mom?"

Libby grabbed one of gossip rags and placed it on her lap, "Chapel, she'll be back in a few minutes."

"Dr. Kepner?"

She fought the urge to grimace as she turned her face to the side, "Err - yes?" she asked, eyeing the intern with trepidation.

"Dr. Yang and Dr. Altman sent me to tell you that your Father has already been moved to the ICU, you can visit him now."

Libby shot up from her seat, "I'll go get Mom, I'll meet you there?"

She lazily stood up from her seat, "Yeah, I'll see you there" she replied. She then turned her gaze back to the intern, "ICU is still in the West Wing, right? 3rd floor?" she asked.

The intern nodded, "Yes."

"Okay thanks" she said before sluggishly making her way towards the elevator.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"$18 million for all 6 of them," Owen said while eyeing the document on the table.

"So that makes," Richard paused to think. "$3 million per surgeon?"

"Yes, that's about right" Catherine said while adjusting her glasses. "The foundation is willing to invest $235 million dollars, that's the maximum amount we can put out."

Owen grabbed the folder to his left, "Based from this report, the whole place costs $268 mill," he said.

"268 minus 235, that makes 33. We need to find other investors that will be willing to fork that amount out" Richard concluded.

Catherine drummed her fingers on the table, "I may be able to contact some of-"

Jackson tuned the conversation out and just focused his eyes on the door that was left ajar. His mind is still whirring from what he's been told and hearing them talk about numbers, well, that just makes his head hurt even more. He was massaging his temples when his eyes suddenly caught movements from the hallway; he shifted his eyes to the gap and almost fell out of chair when he saw a familiar figure walking along the corridor. "Excuse me, I'll be right back" he blurted out before hastily making his way towards the door.

"You need to comeback, we need you here!" Catherine called out.

* * *

oOo

* * *

April folded her arms on top her chest, "Where the hell is it? I know there's a bathroom here somewhere" she murmured as she perused every nook.

"APRIL!"

She felt her legs lock, making her stop in her tracks. Her whole body reacted to his voice, but this time, it's more of anger than lust. She let her arms drop to her side when she heard his footsteps, her hands curling into tight fists. She forced herself to stand still, not bothering to turn around to face him. "What do you want?" she asked coldly.

Jackson placed his hand on her shoulder, "Hey," he said as he gently cajoled her to turn around.

Her hand flexed on its own accord once they were face to face, landing a resounding slap on his cheek.

He stumbled back, his eyes wide in shock, "What the hell was that for?"

She let her hand drop, "I don't want to talk to you again. _Va te faire foutre, putain enculé_!"

He scrunched his nose, clearly not understanding the last part of her statement, "What?"

She felt her nostrils flair with anger, "In English - go fuck yourself, bastard" she hissed before turning on her heels.

He lunged forward grabbed her arm, "April, we need to talk" he said.

She dug her nails on his arm, trying her hardest to dislodge his hold. "We have nothing to talk about! We're done, let me go!" she hissed.

" _Fuck! This won't do, she's not listening"_ he thought when he noticed people staring at them. He tugged her towards him and unceremoniously slung her on his shoulder, "You will hear me out" he said as he made a bee line towards the first door he saw.

"Oh my god! What the hell are you doing? Put me down!" she shrieked as thumped his back repeatedly.

He ignored her angry rants and hastily shut the door behind him, locking it for good measure. He then deposited her on the floor with care before taking a step back, blocking the only way out.

"An on call room? Are you fucking kidding me?" she yelled.

He lifted his hands in a placating way, "It's not what you think-"

"You don't know what I think!" she exploded. She trudged towards him and started hitting his chest with her fists, "You used me! You're a lying cheating bastard and I hate you! I really really hate you!" she screamed, hurt and anger bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

He snatched her wrists to stop her pummelling spree, "Used you? What the hell are you talking about? I didn't use you and I sure as hell didn't cheat on you!" he yelled, his full of confusion.

She felt her eyes well with tears as she yanked her hands free, "I - I thought we were friends, how can you lie to my face?" she seethed.

He threw his hands up, "I'm not lying! Stop talking in fucking riddles and just tell me why you're so upset!"

"You had sex with me when you're clearly with Lexie!"

"But I'm not with Lexie! We -"

"I saw you at the parking lot!" she cut him off while wiping her cheeks angrily. "Your Mom also told me the same thing, so stop lying to me, you're already busted!"

He shook his head, "No, my Mom is wrong - you are wrong" he said adamantly.

"Stop -"

"Shut up and let me finish!" he snapped.

She clamped her mouth shut and took a step back. She knew he won't lay a finger on her, but still, he looked as angry as she felt.

He braced his hands on his hips and bowed his head. He took a few deep calming breaths before meeting her eyes again, "Lexie and I broke up even before I went to Paris - she's still in love with Sloan. My Mom doesn't know that yet because I make it to point to keep my private life private. And as for what you saw this afternoon, that was _nothing_ " he said, emphasizing the last word. He then let his hands drop to his side as he took step forward, "The hug you saw? That was her apologizing to me. She didn't want me to find out about her and Mark through rumors, especially after her very public love confession outside the pit. We're no longer together April, I wouldn't do that to you nor to Lexie. I maybe a lot of things, but I'm not a cheater."

The anger started seeping out of her skin, making her see sense. His explanation sounds legit, Catherine doesn't really know much about his son's private life and basing it from seeing Lexie's reaction when she saw her laughing with Mark, well, let's just say it made Jackson's claim more believable. But that doesn't mean he's off the hook, he did act callously towards her after their one off.

"April?"

She folded her arms on top of her chest, "Fine. I believe you. Can I go now?"

"No" he replied, his eyes burrowing into hers.

She took another step back, her eyes turning into slits. "You already said your piece. Everything has already been cleared. Let me leave, we have nothing else to talk about" she snapped, the back of her knees hitting the mattress behind her.

He shook his head, "Not everything" he paused and swallowed thickly. "I've been a first class asshole to you. I shouldn't have dismissed you like that after we - after what we did."

Her pulse started beating wildly, "Yes, you were an asshole."

He shifted closer, their bodies almost touching. "I should have been more careful and I should've treated you better. I'm not going to justify my actions because there's simply no excuse for what I did" he reached for her hand and laced their fingers together. "I'm sorry for hurting you April, I'm really really sorry."

She stared into his eyes and saw sincerity in them, "You hurt me that night Jackson, your words - you made me feel like I'm an awful person. And I know I'm not like that. Just because I quit medicine doesn't mean I stopped caring for people. I consider them my friends too, and you just basically told me that I have nothing to do with them, that I shouldn't care whether they're-"

He didn't let her finish, he pulled her into his arms, "Fuck April, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I know you're not like that - you're the most caring person I know in this entire hospital. Fuck! I'm such a jackass, I'm sorry" he pleaded.

The dam inside her chest exploded, making her sob. She buried her face into his chest, "You were more than a jackass, you were a bloody wanker."

He wrapped his arms around her as he manoeuvred them towards the bed. He sat down on the mattress, gently depositing her on his lap, "The bloody wanker is sorry, really really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you April, you have to believe me" he whispered.

She shifted on his lap and tilted her face to meet his gaze, "Just don't do it again or I'll sic Elle on you" she sniffed.

He cracked a small smile, "Your blonde friend?"

She nodded, "She's out for your blood, you're not her favorite person right now" she said.

"She didn't fly back with you, right? She's still in Paris?"

"Thank heaven for that. Because if she did, you would be missing your bollocks by now" she said somewhat cheerily.

He winced, "I deserve that, I can't really blame her" he said. He then lifted his hand and stared wiping her cheeks, "Are we alright now? Do you forgive me?" he asked.

She searched herself and found no trace of anger left in her heart, "Yeah, we are. I forgive you" she said.

He leaned forward and kissed her lips without thinking, "Thank you."

Her heart jerked inside her ribcage, making her gasp in shock.

He pulled his face away immediately when he saw her reaction, "I'm sorry - I didn't mean to do that."

Her brain is screaming at her to push him away but her body seems to have a mind of its own. Before she knows it, she's pressing her lips back to his.

His hand shot up to her face, pulling her closer.

Waves of pleasure surge into her veins, making her moan.

He licked the seam of her lips, silently asking for entrance.

She obliged, welcoming his tongue with hers.

 _BANG BANG BANG_

She broke the kiss, "Someone's knocking" she breathed out.

He tugged her face back, "Ignore it"

"JACKSON AVERY! I know you're in there - open this door! We need you back in the Conference Room!"

She scrambled out of his lap, "Oh my god! It's your Mom!" her eyes wide in panic.

"Shit!" he jumped out of the bed. "Go away Mom! I'll be with you in a few minutes!"

 _BANG BANG BANG_

"No. You're coming with me right now or I'll have someone remove this door and drag you by the ear young man!"

She made a bee line towards the other door but it won't budge, " _Merde_! Why won't this door open?" she whispered frantically.

"That door is stuck, it's been stuck for months" he whispered back. "There's really no way out of this, I have to open the door."

"Are you crazy?! What do you think she'll say when she sees us here with doors locked? It's your Mom, she'll think we're having - having"

"Sex?" he supplied with an amused look.

She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment, "Gaaaaahhh!"

He took a step towards her and cupped her face, "I'll handle it, so just calm it down."

She stared at him for a few seconds before nodding, "Okay" she replied. She took few deep breaths and gestured towards the door, "Just rip off the bandage, it's easier that way" she said.

He righted his shirt before making his way towards the door; he unlatched the lock and pulled it open just enough for him to slip through without giving his Mom a chance to get a peek at April.

Catherine seems to have a different idea; as soon as she heard the locks unlatch she flung the door open.

"Ouch! What the fuck Mom!"

Catherine ignored her son's rant to check what he obviously doesn't want her to see, "April?" she quirked a brow.

She lifted her hand for little wave, "Dr. Avery" she said, trying hard not cringe.

Catherine folded her arms on top of her chest, her eyes moving between the two room occupants. "Well what do you know" she said, her voice full of amusement.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Dun dun dun! And they finally meet! ^-^/**_

 _ **What do you guys think? I made the confrontation scene less angsty because I want to make the story light. And I feel like they don't deserve the full pow-wow because they really haven't been together that long. April's anger is only based from what she saw and what he said before he left, that really doesn't give me enough basis to make a full blown angst fest. And as for Jackson grovelling, he's been bitch slapped already, I think that's enough - for now *winks***_

 _ **So...what do you guys think? Is it too anti-climatic? If so, please feel free to let me know - I always take your suggestions into consideration ^-^/**_

 _ **Next chapter is currently being written, a lot of twist is still coming up your way (care of my hopping bunny of course!) So hold tight, this ship ain't sinking any time soon! Cheers! ^-^/**_

 _ **PS: Shout out to my constant reviewers, Haspen, Fazio, Nanard, voltorb6 and Sam. You guys rock! Thank you for always leaving me a note - I always look forward to your reviews! And for the other readers and followers, THANK YOU! Kisses! :-***_


	6. Uncharted

**Chapitre Six: Uncharted**

* * *

" _ **Hope is our four-letter word, make that money watch it burn. Old but, I'm not that old. Young, but I'm not that bold and I don't think the world is sold. I'm just doing what we're told. And I feel something so right by doing the wrong thing. And I feel something so wrong by doing the right thing. I could lie, couldn't I, couldn't I? Everything that drowns me makes me wanna fly..."**_

 _ **Counting stars by One Republic**_

* * *

" _Fuck, fuck and more fuck_!" Jackson thought when he saw the look on his Mother's face. He knew what that _look_ meant and it doesn't bode well for the both of them, not by long shot. He opened his mouth, ready to deny whatever nutty conclusion she came up with by seeing them together, but April beat him to it.

"We were just catching up, you know - it's been a long time since we last talked, so yeah, we were just talking," she rambled, her face as red as her hair.

A smile curled on Catherine's lips, " _Talking_ , that's new. I must say, this is the first time I've heard people refer to se-"

"MOM!" Jackson said loudly, cutting his Mother off. He marched towards her to grab her arm gently, "Come on, let's go back to that stupid meeting" he said through gritted teeth.

April threw him a thankful look, "That's right. I also need to go check on my Dad, I'll see you two around - I guess" she said with a weak smile.

"Oh you will sweetheart, you most definitely will" Catherine chimed as she pulled her arm away from her son's hand. She threw the red head a meaningful look before turning on her heels, "Be there in five minutes baby" she said, her heels clicking loudly on the floor. "And no quickie! She deserves more than five minutes of desperate fumbling!"

"Oh my god" April mumbled as she buried her face into her palms, obviously mortified at being caught and for what Catherine just said.

"I will strangle her!" he hissed. He placed his hands on his hips as he took a few deep calming breaths, "I'm sorry about that Apes, I didn't know she'll barge in like that - god! She really has no filter and I'll make sure to talk to her about it."

She let her hands drop to her side, "It's okay Jackson-"

"Not it's not okay," he interjected.

She threw him a weak smile as she made her way towards him, "Really Jackson, it's okay" she said. She reached for his arm and gave it a comforting squeeze, "I'll go check on my Dad, they're moving him to the ICU - he should be there by now."

"Okay. Can I see you later then? I mean, we still have a lot to talk about..."

She nodded as she withdrew her hand, "Yeah, but can we do it tomorrow? I'm really beat, I came here straight from the Airport and I really want to sleep."

"Where are you staying?"

"I'm not sure. Libby - my sister, told me that they're currently staying in one of the hotels near the hospital, I haven't gotten the chance to ask her where..."

He shifted on his feet, "I see, well - I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow then?" he asked, a little too hopeful for his taste.

She smiled at him, "Yeah, tomorrow" she answered before slipping out of the room.

He watched her back for a few seconds before he shaking his head, "Damn, what a day" he mumbled as he stalked out of the room, his mind drifting back to the kiss they just shared.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Where have you been? Do you have diarrhea or something?" Libby asked with a quirked brow.

April rolled her eyes, "No, just ran into someone" she replied.

Libby studied her sister's face and saw how flushed her cheeks were. She folded her arms on top of her chest, "Ran into someone or what do English people call it - _snogged_ someone?" she asked while wiggling her brows suggestively.

April knew Libby enough to not react to her words, "Mom is still in there?" she asked.

"Yeah, they brought Dad here just 10 minutes ago."

"Have you seen him yet?" she asked as walked towards the vacant chair beside her sister.

"Not yet, I let Mom in first" Libby replied. "You've missed Dr. Altman and Dr. Yang, they're just here a couple of minutes ago."

"What did they say?" she asked through a yawn.

"Everything went smoothly and he's expected to have full recovery" Libby explained. "They said that they're keeping him here for few more days, he's not cleared for travel yet."

"Makes sense" she replied. She then gathered her knees to her chest and leaned her head on the wall, "I'm going to catch a short nap, wake me up once you're both done there, yeah?"

"You really should have let Leo take you to the hotel,"

"I'm good, don't worry about it" she replied. She then closed her eyes as an image of blue-green eyes flashed before her closed lids, " _You really shouldn't have kissed him_ ," she mentally chastised herself.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"And that's it, we'll just regroup again once we find those investors" Catherine said.

Owen closed the folder and stood up from his chair, "I bid you all good night then, I still have to check the pit" he said.

Richard nodded, "Go on, I'll catch up with you in a minute."

Owen smiled at the room occupants before walking towards the door.

Jackson also stood up from his perch, "I'll head out too," he said.

"Not so fast young man, we still need to talk about something" Catherine said.

"I really have no time for this Mom, I still have an early surgery tomorrow" Jackson groaned.

"It won't take long so there's no need to whine like a brat" Catherine replied. She pointed towards the door, "Wait for me there, I just have to ask Richard something."

Jackson threw his Mother a displeased look before walking out of the room.

Richard cleared his throat, "So, about the investors. I'll talk to them tomorrow morning and see what they have to say."

"I have a better idea, why don't you invite them all to my hotel and discuss this over breakfast? I'll talk with the hotel manager and ask him if he can get one of the conference rooms free at 8."

Richard seems to mull over her words, "That could work, yeah - I think that's a good idea" he acquiesced.

"Alright then, gather them up and I'll meet you there tomorrow."

Richard grabbed the stack of folders from the table, "I'll see you tomorrow" he replied with a smile.

Catherine smiled back as she grabbed her bag, "Have a good night."

"You too" Richard replied as he stalked towards the door. "Night Jackson" he said as he passed by the other surgeon.

"Night" Jackson grunted.

Catherine rolled her eyes as she made her way towards the door, "Want to go to Joe's for a quick drink? I promise not to harass you that much" she said with a small smile.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No. Now let's go."

Jackson gritted his teeth as he let out defeat sigh, "Oh good lord" he mumbled as he trailed behind his Mother.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Sweetheart?"

April opened her heavy eyes, "Hmmmnnnn?" she mumbled as she blink away the sleep.

"We're here," Karen said. "Let's get you to bed so you can have a proper sleep."

She rubbed her eyes, "Yeah, that would be awesome" she said as she scooted towards the door.

Karen helped her daughter out of the car, "You should have listened to Libby, your Dad would have understood."

"I know, but I want to be there" she replied between yawns.

Karen steered April towards the elevator, "Well you can sleep in tomorrow, I'll just send Leo to pick you up once you have already rested" she replied.

She didn't have any energy left to argue so she just nodded, "Okay, what floor?" she asked as she hit the close button on the panel.

"5th floor," Karen replied.

She punched the right button before leaning back on the cold metal walls, "I didn't think I'd be this jetlagged."

Karen chuckled, "Well, it's been four years sweetheart, what did you expect?"

"Point taken," she replied as her eyes started to close again.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Dirty martini, extra olives and a single scotch -" Jackson paused when he caught sight of his Mother. "No, make that double" he corrected himself.

"Tough night, Dr. A?" Joe asked.

"You have no idea" he replied as he subtly pointed towards the source of his stress.

Joe cringed as he placed the drinks on top of the bar, "It's on the house, I feel sorry for you man" he said sympathetically.

"Thanks Joe," he replied as he grabbed their drinks. He navigated his way back and carefully placed the drinks on the table, "There you go," he said as he plopped down his chair.

"Thank you baby" Catherine replied before taking a sip from her glass.

He eyed her warily as he took a huge gulp of his drink.

She placed her glass back and clasped her hands together, "So, you and April..." she trailed off suggestively.

He kept his face impassive, "What about me and April?"

"You were locked inside an on-call room, with your faces flushed. It doesn't take a genius to guess what you two were doing there."

He held his glass tighter, "We're not doing anything wrong inside that on-call room, we were just talking."

"I maybe old sweetheart, but I'm not dumb" Catherine huffed.

"What you're saying is dumb."

Catherine narrowed her eyes, "Well, your actions are dumber. What would people say if somebody saw you two coming out of that on-call room, flushed and bushy tailed? Need I remind you that you have a girlfriend? What do you think she would say?" she challenged.

He slammed his glass on the table, his temper rising. "Bushy tailed? What the hell are you saying?"

"Fine. You want me to be specific? I'll be specific. You looked like you two just had sex-"

"But we didn't have sex!" he snapped.

"Do you think the people around that hospital would buy that?" she snapped back. She then grabbed her drink from the table, "You're an Avery and you're will take over that place in a matter of days. Do you think they'd respect a boss who's sleeping around behind his girlfriend's back? And don't let me get started with April. She deserves to be treated like a queen and not your dirty little secret! She just got back for heaven's sake; you're making her look like a tart! What on earth are you thinking?"

"Is that what this is all about? You're afraid that my actions will besmirch our family name? If that's the case then let me enlighten you. Lexie and I already broke up even before I went to Paris. I'm not cheating on her so you can save the lecture" he said. He then shot up from his seat, his eyes flashing dangerously, "And don't call April a tart - _ever._ She is not and will never be a dirty secret to me, she's more than -" he clamped his mouth shut, mentally cursing himself for saying too much.

"Sit down Jackson, we're not yet done."

He badly wanted to disobey her and just leave, but then again, this is his Mother so he really doesn't have choice. He hung his head and took a deep breath before sitting down, he snatched his glass and emptied his scotch in one go.

She leaned back on her seat, "You and Dr. Grey - you're no longer together?"

He nodded curtly, his whole body rigid with her incessant prying.

She studied his face for a moment, her lips curling into a small smile. "I haven't seen you worked up like that about a woman, ever" she mused.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

She leaned forward and braced her elbows on top of the table, "Oh I beg to disagree, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about."

He stared at his Mother's face and suddenly it clicked, "This has nothing to do with our reputation. You intentionally provoked me so you can make me talk without asking me directly!" he accused. A look of horror crossed his features, "You tricked me! You're unbelievable!"

She grinned like a Cheshire cat, "So tell me son, when did you exactly start carrying a torch for a certain red head friend of yours?" she asked while rubbing her palms together.

* * *

oOo

* * *

 **The next morning:**

Cristina and Owen were walking along the hotel lobby when they saw Meredith and Derek standing near the elevator. The Cardio Surgeon let out a yawn before stopping right in front of the couple. "Do you know why Webber asked us to come here?" she asked.

"No idea" Meredith replied.

"Have you seen him already?" Owen asked.

"We haven't" Derek replied.

"You guys are also here?"

The couples turned around and saw Mark walking alongside with Lexie, with Arizona and Callie in tow.

"Webber called you too?" Cristina asked.

"Yes, we were about to head to the hospital early but he told us to come here first" Arizona said.

"This is weird, is he treating us for breakfast or something?" Mark asked.

Lexie threw her sister a curious look, "Is he?"

"Don't look at me, I also don't know" Meredith replied.

"Hey, is that Jackson?" Callie asked while pointing towards the revolving doors.

Mark turned around and saw his prot walking towards the reception desk; "Avery!" he called out.

Jackson turned his face to the side and saw his friends standing near the elevator; he furrowed his brows and made his way towards them instead. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"Richard asked us to come here" Derek said.

Jackson opened his mouth to speak but the sight of Richard walking towards them stopped him; he pointed towards the elevator, "There he is."

Richard smiled pleasantly; "Good morning everyone, thank you for coming in such a short notice" he said. He then gestured towards the hallway; "Come with me" he said.

Meredith threw Cristina a look before walking towards the direction that Richard pointed, making the other surgeon's follow.

Richard noticed Jackson lagging behind; "You're mother is waiting for you in the same room Jackson" he said.

Jackson threw Richard a look, "I hate this day" he grumbled.

Richard chuckled, "Come on, let's go" he replied.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Karen leaned forward and gently kissed April's cheek. She grabbed her bag from the side table and started to quietly tiptoe towards the door.

"M - mom?"

She winced, "Did I wake you? I'm sorry Apple, go back to sleep."

April rubbed her eyes as she propped herself up with her elbows, "Where are you going?"

"I'm grabbing a quick breakfast downstairs then I'm heading to the hospital to relieve Libby" she replied. "Go back to sleep, Leo will be back in a few hours to take you to the hospital."

"I can go with you-"

"It's okay love, you can sleep in. Your Dad is still in the ICU and they only allow one family member in."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, go back to sleep"

"Okay," April replied before snuggling back into her pillow, her eyes closing almost instantly.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"They're really paying us?" Cristina asked.

"Yes," Richard replied. "You will be paid $3 million each."

Mark snorted, "That explains why they're going bankrupt."

Arizona leaned forward and braced her elbows on top of her knees, "So, does that mean that we should start looking for a new employment?"

Callie's eyes widen, "Oh god, we're being let go!"

"No, nobody will get fired" Catherine said as she walked towards the front. "That's where I come in. The Harper Avery Foundation found out about your predicament and decided that we would like to help to keep the hospital afloat. We are very much willing to put up majority of the funds to help buy the hospital out, however, we would still need help since the money we're releasing is not enough to cover the full amount," she explained.

Derek furrowed his brows, "How much does the whole hospital cost?"

"$268 million dollars" Owen replied.

Derek moved his eyes back to the folder he's holding, "And how much is the Foundation willing to shell out?"

"$235 million" Catherine replied.

"You still need $33 million," Lexie said absentmindedly.

Catherine threw her son's ex-girlfriend an impressed look, "That's about right Dr. Grey."

Richard cleared his throat, "I know you are all wondering why we had to summon you here this early. This is more than just breaking the news of our hospital's bankruptcy; you're here because we need your help."

Mark leaned back on his seat, "How?"

Catherine pulled a chair and sat down, "We need your help in finding other investors."

"So you need our connections, is that it?" Meredith asked.

Richard smiled at her pseudo-daughter, "Yes Dr. Grey, we need your connections."

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Do you want me to hail you a taxi, Ma'am?"

"Oh no, I'm just waiting for my driver, thank you for offering though" Karen replied.

The bellman tipped his hat, "No problem Ma'am, just call me if you need me" he said politely.

Karen smiled, "I will, thank you again" she replied.

"-where on earth am I supposed to find an investor? I don't have connections - I'm just a measly resident!"

"Calm down Little Grey, there are 8 of us."

"Callie is right, we'll find a way. Seattle Grace won't go down without a fight - we're a fighting bunch."

"We'll find that investor by hook or crook."

"Okay..."

Karen furrowed her brows, " _Seattle Grace needs an investor_? _For what reason_?" she thought

"Mrs. Avery?"

Karen turned around and saw Dr. Yang standing beside a familiar red head man, "Dr. Yang, good morning" she said with a smile.

Cristina smiled awkwardly, "Good morning, you're staying here?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm headed back to the hospital - do you need a ride?" Karen offered.

"Oh no, that's okay, we brought a car" Cristina replied. She then gestured casually towards Owen, "I'm not sure if you have met Dr. Hunt, but he's our Chief of Surgery in Seattle Grace."

Karen's eyes widen, "Oh my, I didn't know!"

Owen smiled as he extended his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Kepner, I'm acquainted with your daughter - April."

Karen shook Owen's hand, "Really? How lovely!"

"Yes" Owen nodded. "Is she already at the hospital?"

"No, she's still a sleep, poor thing exhausted herself yesterday. I asked her to have lie in, but she'll be there later" Karen replied.

"I see."

Cristina checked her watch, "I'm sorry Dr. Kepner but we have to go, we're running a bit late,"

"Don't let me keep you, go on ahead" Karen said.

Owen nodded politely at Karen before steering Cristina towards the left.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Isn't that April's Mom?" Meredith asked as she pointed towards the woman standing outside the revolving door.

"I think so," Derek replied.

"Excuse me Dr. Grey, but did you just say April's Mom? April Kepner?" Catherine asked.

"Yes," Meredith replied.

Catherine smiled widely, "Okay, thanks!" she beamed before making a bee line towards the door.

Meredith turned to her husband with a confused look, "Err - what just happened?"

Derek looked thoughtful, "I don't know, but you can ask her son" he suggested.

"Jackson!"

Jackson shoved his phone back inside his pocket, "Yeah?"

"Why is your Mom happy to see April's Mom?" Meredith asked.

Jackson's eyes almost bulge out of its sockets, "W - what?"

Derek pointed towards the door, "They're standing out there."

Jackson didn't even let Derek finish, he stormed towards the door.

Meredith furrowed her brows, "What the hell is wrong with this day?"

* * *

oOo

* * *

"-she did mention you a few times, I'm glad that we finally had the chance to meet Dr. Avery"

Catherine smiled, "Please do call me Catherine, our children are friends after all."

Karen beamed, "She mentioned your son too, Jackson, right?"

"Yes! I'm very glad to hear that," Catherine said with pleased look. "Truth be told-"

"Mom" Jackson said as he slipped his arm around his Mother's shoulders.

Karen turned her eyes to the man standing beside Catherine, "Is he your son? Jackson?"

"Yes, isn't he handsome?" Catherine gushed.

Jackson's hold tightened, "You must be April's Mom?" he said with a small smile.

"Yes,"

He offered his hand like a true gentleman, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Kepner" he said with all the charm he can muster.

Karen looked flustered, "Same here"

He shook her hand firmly before pulling away, taking note how similar the older woman is with April, they pretty much blush the same way.

"I assume that April is also staying here?" Catherine asked.

"She is, but she's still sleeping. The poor girl exhausted herself yesterday, so I told her to have a lie in" Karen replied. "But she'll be at the hospital in a few hours."

Catherine smirked, "I'm sure she did, I saw her last night actually. She looks really flushed and tired."

He made a show of taking his arm off of his Mother but managed to subtly pinch her shoulder with warning, "Yeah, quite beat with the time difference and long flight" he piped in.

"Stubborn girl came directly from the Airport" Karen said in agreement.

"Mrs. Kepner?"

Karen turned her face to the side and saw Leo, "We're ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes, Ma'am" Leo replied.

Karen turned her eyes back to Catherine, "I'm sorry but I have to. I have to relieve my eldest, she's probably driving my husband up to the wall with her incessant chattering."

Catherine chuckled, "No problem. I'm sure I'll get to see you again, we're in the same hotel after all."

Karen smiled, "I'm sure we will,"

"We can have dinner one of these days, what do you think?" Catherine offered.

He bit his bottom lip to keep himself from groaning, praying hard that Karen declines his meddling Mother's offer.

"That's a great idea!" Karen beamed. "I can ask April to join us," she paused to look at Jackson. "You can join us too Jackson, I'm sure April will like that," she said kindly.

He smiled weakly, "I'll check my schedule," he replied, making no promises or whatsoever.

Catherine wrapped her arm around her son's waist, "He'll make time, don't worry about that - we'll be there" she said jovially.

"Perfect! I'll tell April" Karen said. She then gestured towards the car parked right in front of them, "I should go, it's really nice meeting you two."

"You too Karen, see you soon" Catherine said.

He didn't say anything, he just nodded politely.

Karen threw them both a smile before walking toward the car.

He waited until Karen is safely ensconced inside the car before he pulled away from his Mother, "What the hell are you playing at? You promised me last night that you will not meddle with my affairs - _that_ is meddling!" he hissed.

Catherine patted his cheek lovingly, "That's not meddling baby, that's being polite" she replied. She then turned on her heels and started making her way back to the door, "And besides, I see nothing wrong getting acquainted with my future in laws" she chimed.

"YOU'RE BAT SHIT CRAZY!" he called out.

"And the apple doesn't fall far from the tree! Love you!"

"Argh!"

* * *

oOo

* * *

" _RING RING RING"_

April buried her face into her pillow as her hand started reaching for the offending device. She scooted towards the headboard before she sleepily tapped the answer button, "Hello" she croaked.

"Oh bloody hell..."

"Elle?"

"I'm soooo sorry! I didn't know you're still sleeping..."

She wiped her eyes as she sat up, "It's okay Elle, I'm due to wake up anyway," she said with a chuckle.

Elle seem to let out a relived sigh, "You didn't call me,"

"About that, I'm sorry" she replied ruefully. "But to be fair, I was about to call you after I had my shower, you just beat me to it."

"I understand, how's your Dad?"

"He's doing really good, they just finished the operation yesterday and he's expected to have a full recovery."

"That's good to hear..."

She threw the comforter off her body and crawled towards the edge of the bed, "I know you're dying to ask me something, so just put us out of misery and just ask" she grumbled.

"How did it go with the little bugger? Have you seen him yet? Did you chuck something heavy at his bollocks?"

"Err - one question at a time, please? I just woke up for goodness sake" she whined. She planted her feet on the floor and hefted herself up, "Yes, I already saw him and no, I didn't chuck something heavy at his bollocks" she answered succinctly.

"Oh no..."

She wrinkled her nose, "What do you mean by that?" she asked as she made her way towards the bathroom.

"You already forgave him! It's those dreamy eyes of his, I knew it!"

She switched to speaker phone before grabbing a toothbrush from the drawer, "It has nothing to do with his eyes. He apologized and he looked sincere while doing it, so I forgave him - end off" she explained before she slipped the toothbrush into her mouth.

"And you believed him? Just like that?"

She spat a mouthful of foam on the sink, "Yeah, why?"

"You should have made him grovel before you accepted his apology" Elle chided.

"Don't you think that's extreme?" she asked as she leaned her hip on the counter.

"He made you cry buckets, have you already forgotten? And don't get me started on those dreadful cupcakes you baked after the-"

"My cupcakes aren't dreadful and I haven't forgotten" she interjected. She plucked her phone and switched it back to handset, "It's just, I don't see the point of making a mountain out of a molehill" she said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm not saying you should go bat shit crazy on him - did I use that right?"

She laughed, "Yes, you did. What do you suggest then?"

"Hmmmnnnn...let me think,"

She stepped out of the room and was surprised to see that there's already food waiting for her, "That sounds dangerous," she teased.

"Shut it," Elle said.

She gingerly walked towards the table and started lifting the metal dome lids one by one, "I think my Mom has gone overboard with ordering breakfast."

"What do you expect? It's not every day her daughter flies back home,"

"Another point goes to Ms. St. Claire" she said as she plucked a piece of bacon from the platter. "I'll place you back on speaker phone, I'm starving."

"Go on,"

She placed the phone down and started piling her plate with waffles and fruits, "So, any ideas yet?"

"I suddenly can't think of anything, it's infuriating."

"Told you so," she chimed. "I think that's one of the reasons why I chose to forgive him easily. Don't get me wrong, he's still not off the hook. He still has to work hard for what I gave him - I just don't know how or what."

"Why don't you let him chase you like a pup? I think that would be splendid" Elle suggested.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Like a game of cat and mouse. Make yourself scarce and let him chase you."

"But I just told him that we'll talk,"

"Talk about what?"

Flashes of yesterday came into the forefront of her mind, making her cough and sputter.

"Nooooooooooo!"

"I'm sorry?"

"You already did something with him! Did you shag him already?!" Elle accused.

"No! What in the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"I know you too well April Marie Kepner! You only sputter like _that_ when you did something that you're not supposed to do!"

She moved her eyes to her phone and threw it a look of disbelief, "You know how to differentiate my sputtering?"

"I've lived with you for 2 years; of course I'm familiar with your quirks!" Elle said. "Blimey April, you haven't been there for 24 hours and you already did God knows what with that tosser!"

"It was just a kis-"

"Aha!" Elle interjected. "So you already exchanged spit with him!"

She felt her cheeks flush with Elle's crude words, "Elle!"

"Oh don't be like that! You already exchanged bodily fluids wi-"

"I'm hanging up!"

"And I'll just give you another bell."

"Argh! You're annoying!"

"And you're acting like a virgin, lighten up," Elle chuckled.

"I hate you sometimes" she said. She then leaned back on her seat, her fingers drawing circles on the table cloth, "I know I really shouldn't have kissed him, it just happened out of nowhere. We were arguing then before I know it, we're already kissing."

Elle sighed dreamily, "Passion, I'd love to have that with someone" she said wistfully. "How did it feel? Did it make your knickers wet?"

"Oh my god! You're awful!"

"I'm not, I'm just curious - no need to act snotty"

"I'm not being snotty, I'm just being myself..."

"Barmy self, you mean?" Elle teased.

"Oh stop it."

"Fine"

"But kidding aside Elle, what am I supposed to do?"

"Do about what?"

"About our situation..."

"You mean, if you should let him in your pants again?"

She cringed at her friend's bluntness, "He wants to talk and I'm 100% sure it's about what happened there - what am I supposed to say? Thank you for sleeping me with and I hope we can keep being friends?"

"It depends, do you want to just be friends or do you want to keep shagging him?"

She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment, "I - err -"

Elle seem to let out a sigh, "It's really an easy question love, no need to over think your answer. Do you want to keep your hands to yourself and keep everything platonic or do you want to get down and dirty with him again?"

She wanted to go with the first option but then again, she knew she'd be lying to herself. They have undeniable chemistry and that makes things a little bit complicated for them. The kiss they shared last night proved that. Yes, she's still not comfortable with the idea of having casual sex since her faith still plays a big part in her life, but she'd also be a hypocrite if she says she didn't enjoy every aspect of what they did.

"APRIL!"

"Err - I'm not sure what I want" she admitted.

Elle fell silent for a minute before she spoke again, "Just do what you feel is right. There's really no right or wrong way to go about it."

She pursed her lips, "Are you saying that I should just go with the flow?"

"Exactly, I always knew you're one of the brightest bulbs around here" Elle joked.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, "Oh I almost forgot to tell you, I did give him a good slap, my hand ached after that."

"Oohhhh, nice one! Did you at least leave a mark on his pretty face?"

"I did, actually. I felt bad after, though - I'm not really a violent person" she admitted.

"He deserved that, no need to feel guilty, love"

"I know..."

"Well, I think you should consider what I said earlier, I think it would work both ways, whichever path you choose to follow - don't make yourself too available."

"I'll try and I'll keep you posted."

"I'll hold on to that" Elle said. "Well, I won't keep you any longer, I'm quite knackered, I'm off to Bedfordshire."

She wrinkled her nose in confusion, "To where?"

Elle chuckled, "I'm going to sleep, sorry about that - I often forget that you're an American."

She snatched her phone from the table to check the time, "It's 10 in the morning here, that means it's close to midnight there - oh gosh, yeah, you should definitely sleep" she said before switching back to handset.

"It is. Just give me bell anytime you need me, okay?"

"I will, thank you Elle, I miss you" she replied.

"I miss you too April, I'll see you in two weeks, love you!"

"Love you too, bye!"

" _Aurevoir!_ "

She smiled as she pulled the phone away from her ear, "Operation cat and mouse it is" she mumbled.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"You paged?" Jackson drawled as he approached his mentor.

Mark closed the chart he's reading before handing it to the nurse behind the desk, "Page me once she's ready to be discharged, thanks" he said.

"Yes, Doctor."

"Mrs. Roberts is finally being discharged today?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's been here for a week - more than she needs to be if you'll ask me" Mark replied. He then slipped his hands inside his lab coat pockets, "Walk with me?"

He quirked a brow at Mark's unusual offer but he nodded, "Okay" he replied.

Mark started walking, "So...given the recent developments, I assume you're staying?"

"I guess so,"

Mark turned his face to the side, "You're okay with staying? I thought Tulane was something you really want?"

He shrugged, "Wants change," he responded with a thoughtful look. "I mean, I know it's the Plastic Surgeon's _Mecca_ , but I've got you here. I'm quite sure they're not doing anything different there that I can't learn from you - after all, you're one of the best, right?"

Mark averted his gaze, the corner of his lips twitching. "Are you buttering me up, Avery?"

"Is it working?" he asked with a smirk.

"Maybe" Mark said. He stopped right in front of the elevator and punched the button, "I mean, I'm a sought after Plastic Surgeon in the country and you happen to be the first and only resident I took under my wing, I'm pretty sure I can focus on honing your skills here, than they can there" he said.

"If you think that way then why did you keep pushing me to go to Tulane?"

Mark stepped into the elevator, "Hey! I was not pushing you to leave. I just didn't want you to feel obliged to stick with me when you have tons of options out there," he explained.

He fell into step with him and rested his back on the cold metal wall, "I see," he said. He then turned his face to the side, "By the way, I know about you and Lex, we've talked yesterday."

Mark suddenly looked uncomfortable, "Look about that-"

"You don't have to explain anything to me," he said, cutting the other man off. "I knew what I was going into when I pursued her, she's still in love with you and I was tired of being single - it's kinda obvious how that would turn out, you know."

Mark turned to face him, studying his face intently, "What changed?"

"I've matured?" he offered.

Mark placed his hands on his hips, "No, that's not it. Something happened to you that made you feel that way, what is it?"

He averted his gaze, "Maybe. Or I just took my blinders off and got a good look at what's happening around me."

"For some reason, I don't buy that explanation."

He shrugged, "Too bad, that's all that I've got" he lied, knowing full well that a certain red head helped alter the way he sees things.

Mark opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when the elevator chimed open.

He walked towards the door, "Coming?" he asked as he threw Mark a look.

Mark blinked a few times before trailing behind his prot, "Yeah, let's go" he replied.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"I've been thinking" Meredith said as she walked between her husband and person.

"Thinking about what?" Cristina asked.

"About the investors we need," Meredith replied.

"What about it?" Derek asked.

"I think we should be the investors."

Derek turned his face towards his wife, "You don't mean that," he said.

Meredith met his gaze, "I totally mean it."

"You are aware that we don't have the slightest idea on how to run a hospital, right?" Cristina asked.

Meredith crossed her arms on top of her chest defiantly; "We're doctors, we're smart, if there's anyone suitable to run a hospital it's people like us."

Derek braced his hands on his hips, deep in thought.

"We are smart and we are suitable to run it - the question is can we _afford_ it?" Cristina said. "You are aware that we're talking about $33 million here Mer, not $33" she added as an afterthought.

"If we're all willing to put together what this hospital is compensating us then we're only down to $15 million" Meredith said, her brows furrowed.

"We should all sit down and talk about it, I'll call my Financial Advisor as soon as I finish my rounds" Derek suggested.

* * *

oOo

* * *

April took her shades off as she walked along the hospital lobby; she made her way towards the elevator and pressed the call button, her mind still whirring about Elle's idea.

"Well, well, well - I never thought I'd see you here again."

She turned her face to the side so fast that she almost had a whiplash, "Karev!"

Alex grinned widely, "And look that, you still remember me!"

"Of course I remember you," she snorted. "You're one in a million."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Alex said.

"Take it any way you want to," she replied as she stepped into the elevator.

Alex followed her inside, "Which floor?" he asked.

"3rd, thanks."

"I take it that your Dad has already been moved to a regular room?" Alex asked.

"Yep, thank god for that. I don't think I can stand waiting outside the ICU, the chairs aren't really that comfortable."

"Uncomfortable is an understatement, I call them torture devices" he snorted.

She chuckled, "That can work too," she replied.

The elevator dinged making Alex shift closer to the door, "It was nice seeing you again Kepner," he said before stepping out.

"You too Alex," she replied. She folded her arms on top of her chest, waiting for her stop. She took a step forward when the elevator chimed again and hastily made her way out, accidentally bumping into someone, "Omph!"

"Whoa,"

"I'm so sorry, I was not -"

Derek let his hands drop to his sides, "That's alright. It's been a long time, April."

She felt her eyes go wide in shock, she knew that she's bound to see him any time soon; she just didn't expect that it would be today. She swallowed back the lump that formed inside her throat and offered a shaky smile, "D - dr. Shepherd, yeah - it's been a long time" she managed to choke out.

Derek smiled, "I've heard that your Father has been admitted, how is he?"

"He's doing good, he's expected full recovery"

"That's good to hear," Derek said. He slipped his hands inside his lab coat pockets, "How about you?" he asked with knowing eyes.

She shifted on her feet, "I've been well, I - err - I'm no longer a doctor," she blurted out.

Derek didn't flinch, "I see, what have you been doing then?"

She was surprised with the lack of reaction, but she didn't let it show. "I own a Patisserie in Paris - I'm now a Pastry Chef."

"You've always been good with baking - that makes a lot of sense" Derek said with a thoughtful look. "Are you happy?"

She felt herself relax after hearing his response, "Yes, very much" she replied.

Derek nodded, "That's all that matters then," he said with another smile.

Relief, that's the only word that can describe what she's feeling at the moment. It's true; Derek was one of the reasons why she left. The big part of that decision was mainly based on guilt. He was the only one who gave her the chance to redeem herself after she accidentally killed a patient. He took her under his wing and made her understand that being surgeon doesn't make you God and they can only do so much to save one's life. And then he got shot, the bullet that was supposed to be lodge to her skull had somehow made its way to his chest - just because she couldn't obey a single order. The man standing right in front of her did so many good things for her, and she repaid him by leaving. Just like that, she left without looking back, what does that say about her personality? Her eyes started to well with tears as a strangled sob managed to escape her lips, "Oh god..."

Derek's eyes widen in alarm, he took a step forward and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "April? What's wrong?"

She hung her head in shame and covered her face with her hands, "I'm so sorry Dr. Shepherd...I'm just - I'm sorry" she croaked.

Derek pulled her closer and gave her a warm hug, "April, you don't have anything to be sorry for" he said soothingly.

She shook her head, "I - I - I just...sorry."

"Is this about the shoot out?" Derek asked carefully.

"Yeah and for leaving the way I did..." she sniffed.

Derek pulled away but kept his hands on her shoulders, "Look at me."

She hastily wiped her cheeks before meeting his gaze, her lips clamped tightly.

"Gary Clark was mentally unstable, it's not your fault that I got shot-"

"But if I only stayed when you told me too then he-"

Derek shook his head vehemently to cut her rant off, "He would have found me either way" he said firmly. He shifted on his feet and made sure that their eyes are locked, "I don't blame you for it. Because if I did, then those lives that was lost that day should be blamed on me too. You shouldn't fault yourself for something that is out of your control April. If there's anyone to blame for that unfortunate incident then it is Gary Clark, not us. As for you leaving, you did what you what you had to do and you shouldn't feel about it. If you're happy with what you do then keep doing it. No one has the right to pass judgement unless they've been in your shoes, do you understand me?"

"Y - you're not mad that I left?"

He let his hands drop, "No I'm not mad. But for whatever it's worth, you're one of the most diligent residents I've ever had" he paused and grinned widely. "Your skills in organizing my charts and schedule is still legendary, you still hold the top spot."

She blinked a few times before bursting into laughter.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jackson rounded the 3rd floor for the fifth time and yet there's still no sign of April. When they parted last night, he was so sure that he won't have any problems running into her any time of the day, looks like he thought wrong. He let out a dejected sigh as he checked his watch, "Where are you?" he mumbled.

"Jackson?"

His head snapped up and saw Teddy sitting behind the nurses' station, "Yes?"

"Is there anything you need? I've been sitting here for quite some time and I can't help but notice that you've been walking along the hallway for like 5 times or so."

"Err - no, I don't need anything" he replied. He then walked towards the other Cardio Attending and rested his elbows on top of the counter, "I'm looking for April, have you seen her?" he asked.

Teddy leaned back on her seat, "Kepner?"

"Yeah,"

"Yes, she came in a few hours ago, but I'm not sure if she's still here though" Teddy replied.

He kept his face impassive, "Oh, I see" he replied. He then pulled away from the counter and threw Teddy a smile, "Thanks,"

"Any time"

He slipped his hands inside his pockets and turned on his heels, "Where on earth are you?" he asked for the second time, his brows furrowing with annoyance.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Maybe I'm taking Elle's advice too literally," April winced as she watched Jackson's back disappear from the corner. She pulled away from her hiding place and started making her way towards the fire exit; she pushed the heavy door open and stepped into the abandoned stairwell. She glumly walked towards the steps and sat down, she rested her elbows on top her knees and buried her face into her palms. "What the hell are you doing April? You're hiding like a coward" she groaned. She let her hands drop with a huff, "You're over thinking things again! Just talk to him already so you both can get on with your lives!" she chided herself.

"Yeah, you should."

She jumped from her seat, her eyes wide in fright.

Jackson appeared from the top of the stairs, his arms folded on top of his chest, "You've been giving me the run around all day, you promised me last night that we'll talk" he said with an accusing tone.

She took a step back, her chest still heaving from being startled. "I - I'm not giving you a run around, I was just busy..." she lied.

He stopped right in front of her, "Really?" he asked, his eyes searching her face. "Because you just admitted just a couple seconds ago that you were hiding," he added.

She felt her face turn red with embarrassment, " _Oh why did I have to talk to myself loudly?"_ she mentally lamented. She folded her arms on top of her chest and swallowed hard, "I - I didn't mean it that way..."she winced with the futility of her explanation.

He shifted on his feet, his eyes still locked with hers. "April, stop lying, you're really not a good liar."

She scowled, "But I'm not lying!" she said defiantly.

He bit his bottom lip to keep himself from smiling, " _Typical April_ " he thought. Slowly, he took another step down, bridging the gap between them. He let his arms fall to his side, "Why are you avoiding me? I thought we're okay, am I not forgiven yet?"

"I already told you, we're okay" she replied. She then took another step, her back hitting the cold stone wall, "And since we're good - I don't think we should talk about it anymore."

"I agree, we shouldn't talk about _that_ anymore" he conceded. He then shifted closer, his body almost touching her front, "Because there are more important matters that we need to discuss, yeah?"

Her pulse started rising, her whole body reacting to his proximity. She licked her lips as she flattened herself on the wall, trying to create a gap between them again. "I - I don't know..." she found herself saying.

"You sure?" he breathed out, his eyes moving towards her lips.

Blood rushed to her brain, making her light headed. She knew she should put a stop to whatever it is that's happening to them, but she felt powerless to do so. Her resolve to keep things platonic between them crossed her mind, but when his eyes moved down to her lips, it vanished like a puff of smoke.

He lifted his hands and braced it on the wall, effectively caging her in, "April?" he breathed out.

"I - I don' think this is a good idea..." she whispered, her eyes automatically straying to his lips.

He lowered his head, his nose gently nuzzling her cheek. "You don't want this?"

Shivers went down her spine, making her body arch up to his touch, "Oh god" she gasped.

"You don't want us to try?" he asked huskily before replacing his nose with his lips, trailing butterfly kisses along her cheek.

Her control snapped, "Something that feels this good, cannot be bad, right?" she asked.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jackson pulled a fraction, his face hovering above hers, "No, it can't be bad" he replied, his heart thundering wildly inside his chest.

She licked her lips, "Tell me you feel it too Jackson..."

He rested his forehead on hers, "Y - yeah, I do,"

"You sure?"

"Hell yeah..."

Her pupil started to dilate as she hesitantly slipped her arms around his neck, "Kiss me then," she said, half begging.

His mind short circuited inside his skull, making him groan. He pushed his face to hers, catching her lips into a passionate kiss.

She bit his bottom lip hard as she stood on her tiptoes; she opened her mouth brazenly and tangled her tongue with his.

He pulled his hands off the wall and glided it down to her hips, he lifted her from the floor and haphazardly wrapped her thighs around his hips.

A loud moan escaped her lips when their lower bodies made contact, "Oh god"

He tore his lips away and trailed it towards her ear, his breaths coming into heavy pants. "I want you," he whispered before taking her lobe between his lips.

She wrapped her legs tighter, her hips circling down on his erection. "Not here..."

He nipped her ear affectionately before moving his lips lower. He buried his face into her hair, his teeth grazing the column of her neck, "Be with me tonight...please?" he asked, his hips involuntarily pistoning between the apex of her legs.

She cocked her head to the side to give him room to his ministrations, "I - I -" she bit her bottom lip hard to keep herself from moaning loudly.

He bit the junction between her shoulder and neck, his hips never losing its rhythm. He knew he was dry humping her like a teenager, but then again, he can't seem to stop himself. He wanted her that night in Paris and he wanted her more when he's gotten a taste of her. Now that she's back in his arms and she's willing, there would be no stopping - unless she asked him too. He pulled his face away, his eyes connecting directly to hers, "Be with me?" he asked huskily.

She licked her lips, "We can't go to my hotel, Libby is there..."

He adjusted his hold on her, never breaking their contact, "We can go to my place" he suggested, his body begging for him to move.

Her eyes widen, "Aren't you living in Mer's house? We can't go there, are you crazy?" she asked with panic.

He cracked a small smile, "I moved out, can't stand sharing the bathroom with Karev" he said.

"Really?"

"Yep," he replied. He leaned forward and nipped her bottom lip, tugging it with his teeth before he it go. "So...my place?"

She looked unsure for a second before she slowly nodded, "Yeah - but I need to go tell my Mom that I'm leaving"

His smile turned into a full grin. He pecked her lips once more before carefully putting her feet back on the floor, "I'm almost done with my shift, meet me at the lobby in 10 minutes?"

She shyly nodded, her cheeks still flushed from their rendezvous, "Y - yeah, I can do that..."

He cupped her face and planted his lips on her forehead, "I'll see you in 10 minutes," he whispered before pulling away.

She tucked a stray curl behind her ear as she took a step back, "I have to go to the bathroom - err -" she paused, her eyes straying down to the prominent bulge in his scrubs pants. "You should take care of that too," she added, her face turning even brighter.

"This is your fault," he joked. He then pointed towards the door, "You should go first, I need to wait this out for a bit."

She bit her bottom lip, "Do you need help?" she asked, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"As much as I want to say yes to that, I won't. I respect you too much to defile you in a fire escape," he said honestly.

She stared at him with something akin to awe before clearing her throat, "Err - okay, I'll go now - see you" she said before hastily spinning on her heels.

"I'll come for you if you're not there in 10 minutes!" he said as she watched her push the door open.

She winked, "Oh I'm sure you will," she said cheekily before slipping into the hallway.

He braced his hands on his hips, a large grin curling up his lips; "Damn...when did I get so lucky?" he asked himself.

* * *

 _ **A/N: And the heat starts! Whew! *fans herself***_

 _ **I know, the story is moving slower than I want it to, but then again, there's tension to build up and some further explanation about their predicament to write. I hope I didn't bore you though ^-^/**_

 _ **Anyway next chapter is currently being written but it will be posted next week (hopefully, too many fandoms to update - LOL) I was supposed to post this tomorrow as my birthday offering but then I realized I won't be able to since I'll be out and about, so I decided to finish it now ^-^/**_

 _ **Again, thank you so much for your continued support, I wouldn't have started this fic without you in my mind. ^-^/ For all my reviewers (you know who you are) thank you for leaving me a note every now then, you guys rock! Weeeeeee! Cheers! ^-^**_


	7. Ignite

**Chaptire Sept: Ignite**

* * *

" _ **We got this king size to ourselves; don't have to share with no one else. Don't keep the secrets to yourself, its Kama Sutra show and tell. Whoa, there's loving in your eyes that pulls me closer. It's so subtle, I'm in trouble, but I'd love to be in trouble with you. Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on, you got the healing that I want. Just like they say it in the song, until the dawn, let's Marvin Gaye and get it on..."**_

 _ **Marvin Gaye by Charlie Puth and Meghan Trainor**_

* * *

"Hmnnnn...April" Jackson moaned as he fumbled with his pocket to find his keys.

April tugged and bit his bottom lip, "What?" she breathed out.

He slipped the key inside the lock and hastily pushed the door open. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush to his chest, "Inside" he mumbled before catching her lips again.

She wound her legs around his waist, their lips never breaking contact.

He kicked the door shut and blindly navigated his way towards the couch.

She moved her lips to the side and started trailing kisses along the column of his neck, "You smell so good" she murmured.

He let out a chuckle as he clumsily plopped down on the couch, "Thanks" he replied before moving her face back to his.

She straddled his lap fully and began circling her hips to find the friction that she badly needed.

"Fuck" he muttered as he let his head fall back on the backrest, his breaths coming into short pants.

She froze, "Did I hurt you?" she asked, her eyes wide with confusion.

He thrust his hips up with a smirk, "Only if you won't help me with this," he wiggled his brows suggestively.

She licked her lips as she ran her nails along his chest, "What would you do if I-"

He didn't let her finish, he flipped her to her back and ground his erection to her core. "No talking," he said before pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Where are we going?" Meredith asked.

"I called my Financial Advisor and he was close enough to drop by, well be meeting him at the parking lot" Derek explained.

"Oohhhh, you work fast McDreamy, pretty impressive" Cristina said.

Derek chuckled as he pointed towards the man sitting on the hood of a car. "He's already here, let's hurry" he said.

Cristina shifted closer to Meredith and looped her arm with hers; "Why do they all look-geeky?" she whispered.

Meredith let out a giggle; "He's helping us, play nice" she said.

"Just saying" Cristina replied.

Derek turned towards Meredith and Cristina; "Here they are" he said.

"Hi Stan" Meredith said with a smile.

"It's nice to see you again Dr. Grey" Stan said politely. He then shifted his gaze to Cristina and offered his hand; "I'm Stan Grossberg, I'm Dr. Shepherd's financial advisor" he said politely.

Cristina shook the other man's hand; "Dr. Cristina Yang, it's nice meeting you-Stan" she said.

Stan smiled and pulled his hand away; "I know you guys have limited time so let's get this show on the road" he said.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"I - I'm close...don't stop" April moaned loudly.

"Yeah?" Jackson asked, his hips never losing its rhythm. He grabbed her legs and lifted it towards his shoulders, almost folding her in half.

"Oh god" she said as she bit her lower lip hard.

He braced his hands beside her head to get more leverage, "You feel so good" he groaned.

A loud gasp escaped her lips as she threw her head back, her whole body convulsing with pleasure.

He gritted his teeth to keep himself from coming. He ran his hands along her calves and gently lowered it to her side, opening her to him. He slipped his other arm under her lower back and sat on his haunches; he continued jerking his hips up as his other hand made it to her core.

She arched her back, "H - harder!"

He flicked her swollen knob just in time with his thrusts, "T - touch yourself..."

Her hand flew to her breast and began twisting and pinching her nipple, "I - I - Hmmnnnnnn"

He leaned forward and captured the other puckered bud, making it stiffer with every lick and nip.

"J - jackson..."

He let her abused nipple go with a loud pop, his lips trailing kisses towards her neck. "Let go, I've got you."

"Ungh..." she moaned, her head thrashing side by side.

He buried his face into her neck, "Come for me Apes..." he whispered, his hips snapping loudly into her center.

She moved her hands into his ass, meeting him thrust per thrust. "I'm-" she gasped, her whole body stiffening with the onslaught of pleasure surging into her system.

He pumped a few more times before he felt himself go over the edge, "APRIL!" he yelled just as his body went limp.

A giggle burst through her lips as she wrapped her legs around his hips, "T – That good?" she asked shakily.

He bit her shoulder playfully before pulling his face to meet her gaze, "Yeah and we're just getting started" he said with mischievous smile.

She leaned forward and pecked his lips, "Now you're talking" she replied with a smirk.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"As per Federal Law, physicians cannot own and run the hospital for which they work for however you could ally yourselves with a for-profit or not-for profit agency which would be owner pro forma then all of you could form your own management company which would be hired by this foundation. Basically you would run the day to day operations much like board of directors" Stan explained.

"So you're telling me that we can actually do this?" Cristina asked.

"That's what he's trying to say" Meredith replied.

"We would also need one specific paper to come up with your bid together with the Avery Foundation," Stan said.

"We'll take care of that, what else do you need?" Derek asked.

Stan turned towards Derek; "We need the hospital's financial statement because that will contain all information we need.

Stan nodded, "Then we're settled. You just have to find another investor who would be willing to cover the remaining amount. We can start drafting the legal documents after that."

Cristina turned towards Derek, "You really should start using those McDreamy eyes, stat" she said.

"I'll see what I can do," Derek replied.

Meredith threw her best friend an affronted look, "Hey! What about me?"

Cristina cracked a smile, "We'll double team, of course" she said she lifted her hand for a high five.

Derek rolled his eyes, "I should've known."

* * *

oOo

* * *

"You really have a beautiful home," April said as she studied Jackson's flat.

"Thanks" Jackson replied as he handed her a bottled water.

She popped the cap off and took a large swig, "When did you move in?"

"Four years ago - I only stayed at Mer's house for like a week" he replied.

"Can't stand Alex?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, hard to live with that dude."

"You two having a stand-off on who gets to use to mirror first?" she teased.

He narrowed his eyes at her and gently pried the bottle from her hand. He placed it on top of the coffee table and scooped her from the couch.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" she shrieked.

He tossed her on his shoulder and landed a solid smack on her ass, "You think you're funny, huh?" he asked as he hurriedly made his way towards his room.

She giggled as she slipped her hands inside his boxers, pinching his ass with gusto.

"Hey! No groping till we reach the bed!" he chastised as he kicked the door to his room open.

"But we just-" her words got caught in her throat when she felt her body bounce on top of the bed.

He crawled between her legs and caged her in his arms, "You were saying?"

She felt her face flush, "Don't you need time to - err - recover?" she stuttered.

He ground his bulge on her center, "Does that feel like I need time to - err - recover?" he teased.

"You're insatiable!"

"Only for you babe," he whispered before he leaned forward and kissed her.

* * *

oOo

* * *

 _ **The next day:**_

"Lexie told me what you guys are up to, what did Stan said?" Mark asked as he sidled up with Derek.

"Are you in?" Derek whispered back.

Mark grinned widely; "Of course I'm in, you guys are" he replied.

Derek smiled; "Good"

"I spoke with Arizona before I went ahead and find you, she told me she's also in. I added our money up, we're up to $18 million, but I don't think that will be enough to buy this place" Mark said.

"I know, Stan told us we would need to find for profit or not for profit agency that will support us, because even if we have the money, under federal law we can't run and own this place at the same time."

"We're hosed then?"

"Not really. I've talked with Webber and Torres and they're willing to shell out $1 million each, so we're bumped up to $20 mill, we just need $13 million and we're saved."

Mark looked pleased, "Really?" he then wrinkled his nose. "Where on earth are we going to find $13 million dollars?"

"Don't worry about it, we have our own plan" Meredith said, appearing out of nowhere.

Mark jerked away from Derek and halted his steps; "Where the hell did you came from Grey?"

Meredith chuckled at Mark's reaction; "I've been trailing after you guys for quite some time now, you were speaking quite loudly" she said.

Derek chuckled as he pulled Meredith to his side; "Sneaking up on people is your expertise now?" he teased.

"Nope, sneaking up on my husband and his best friend is" Meredith replied.

Mark laughed.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Where are you going?" Jackson grumbled when he saw April sitting at the foot of the bed.

"I have to go," she replied as she tugged her shirt down.

He turned his face to the side to check the time, "It's 7 in the morning Apes, too early."

She stood up from her perch and threw him an apologetic look, "I know, but I have to go back to the hotel to change."

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he sat up, "Come here."

She walked towards him, "What?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, "Are you okay? Are we okay?" he asked while staring into her eyes intently.

She mulled over his words as she sat down. After a moment, she smiled. "Yes, I'm okay - we're good" she replied.

He tugged her hand towards his lips and kissed it, "We still haven't talked you know," he said.

"I haven't forgotten," she replied.

"Can we talk later then?"

"At the hospital?"

He quirked a brow, "Do you promise not to hide from me?"

She threw him a sheepish look, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry about that, yeah, I won't do that again."

He planted another kiss to her hand, "Hospital then," he paused and wrinkled his nose. "But it would be later in the afternoon - I have tons of meetings to attend to."

"Meetings?" she asked.

"We'll talk about that later," he said.

She stared at him for a moment, "Okay, but I have to go now," she squeezed his hand before she stood up.

He tugged on her hand, making her stumble back on the bed,

"What are you doing?"

He slipped his arms around her waist, their faces only inches apart. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"I - I don't know," she breathed out.

He nuzzled his nose along her cheek, "I think you do," he whispered huskily.

Her breaths coming into pants, "Jackson...what are we doing?"

He pulled a fraction to meet her gaze, "Something good, I hope."

Her eyes strayed to his lips, "Yeah - it is, good" she said as she swallowed thickly.

He gently trailed his hands up and cupped her face, "I'm going to kiss you now,"

She gasped, her mouth left agape.

He took that as concession and bridged the gap between them, sealing their lips together.

She circled her arms around his neck and gave in to the kiss.

He collapsed back on the bed, bringing her along with him.

She shifted her knees and straddled his waist, their lips never breaking contact. She pulled her hands from the back of his neck and started running her nails along his bare chest, her fingers tweaking one of his hardened buds.

He moaned into her lips, his hands slipping underneath her shirt.

She broke the kiss, her face hovering over his. "We don't have much time,"

"Then we'll make it really fast," he said as he bucked his hips up, his morning erection hitting her sensitive spot.

She bit her bottom lip hard to stifle her moan.

"Your call April - it's always your call" he said as he massaged her lower back.

Her hips started gyrating, her breaths coming into puffs. "O - okay,"

He placed his hands on her hips and flipped her to her back, his body flushed against hers.

Her legs involuntarily fell to the side, "Jackson-"

He didn't let her finish, he leaned forward and captured her lips.

* * *

oOo

* * *

April closed the door behind her as quietly as she could. She scanned the whole room and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that she was alone. She took off her jacket as she tiptoed towards her room; she stopped right in front of her door and gently pushed it, careful not to make any noise.

"Sneaking in broad daylight, I'm quite impressed."

She jumped from shock and stubbed her foot on the door, "Shit!"

Laughter echoed along the dark hallway.

She spun on her heels to face her older sister, "What the hell Libs!?" she yelped.

Libby threw her an amused look as she leaned sideways on the door frame, "Had a _good_ night?" she asked as she folded her arms on top of her chest.

She tried to keep her face impassive, but she knew her cheeks were betraying her. "Y - yeah, it was good. Did a lot of catching up with - err – friends" she rambled on.

Libby smirked, "Catching up - Is that how you kids call _it_ nowadays?" she teased.

She felt like her whole face was on fire, "Oh my god! Stop it!" she shrieked.

"You don't have anything to be ashamed off Apes," Libby chuckled. "You're a full grown woman who has _needs_ , after all" she wiggled her brows suggestively.

"I - I refuse to talk about this!"

"Why? Because I'm your sister or because you're afraid I will judge you?"

"Argh! I can't do this!" she turned on her heels and stomped towards her room.

"No judgment here sis! I've been on the same boat before!" Libby said loudly.

She closed the door shut and leaned her back against it. She placed her hand on her chest, "Well, that's good to know" she sighed.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you!"

Jackson took his jacket off and peeled his shirt off, "What's up?"

Mark squinted and studied his prot's back, "Are those scratches?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he lied as he slipped into his scrubs.

Mark wasn't deterred with his nonchalant reaction, "You got laid! It's written all over you back!"

He slammed his locker shut and grabbed his lab coat from the bench, "So what of it? I'm single, I can do whatever I want," he said defensively.

"I didn't say you can't, I was just surprised," Mark shrugged. He slipped his hands inside his pockets and gestured towards the door, "So, who's the lucky girl?"

"Don't you want to know," he replied with a hint of sarcasm.

Mark pushed the door widely and stepped out into the hallway, "Come on! Don't be like that!"

"It's not that it's any of your business, but you don't know her" he lied for the second time.

"The chick is not from the hospital? Where did you meet her?"

He rolled his eyes as he fell into step with him, "Outside the hospital, obviously."

"Ha, ha – very funny," Mark replied.

" _Time to change to topic,"_ he thought. He stopped right in front of the elevator and punched the call button, "So, you really haven't told me why you were looking for me, what about?"

"Oh, yeah - Mama Avery is looking for you."

He let out a sigh, "Did she tell you why?"

"Beats me" Mark replied. "But I think it's about this hospital, you know, Foundation stuff"

"Not again," he grumbled and hung his head.

"I feel you," Mark said with sympathy. "Tell you what, why don't you go check what she wants and come find me after. I have a case you might be interested in,"

His ears perked up upon hearing the word case. He turned his face to the side, "What case?"

Mark threw him a smug smile, "Two words - Pixie ears."

He grinned, "I'm in."

"Thought so,"

"I'm going now, see you in a bit."

"Hurry."

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Dah-ling! It's been awhile!" Elle said dramatically.

April leaned back on her pillows, "We just talked yesterday Elle," she snorted.

"I know! But it feels like forever!" Elle replied. "Hold on - _Merci!_ "

"Where are you?"

"I just got off the cab, I'm now on my way to my flat - wait, why are you already up? Isn't it too early there?"

"It is, I just got home."

"WHAT?"

She cringed as she shifted the phone away from her ear, "No need to shout Elle, I can hear you pretty well."

"Just give me a moment, I'm trying to get my door open."

"Okay,"

A loud thump resounded from the background before Elle spoke again, "I hate that bloody door!"

"I thought your landlord already fixed that?"

"He did! But every time it rains, it gets stuck like that - I think I'll have to ask him to replace the stupid thing."

"You should," she said with a yawn.

"You still haven't answered my question, where have you been last night?"

She covered her eyes with her arm, "I was with Jackson - we slept together," she blurted out.

"I knew it! Bloody hell April! What happened to what we've talked about?"

She groaned in frustration, "I know! I shouldn't have done it! But - but he was looking at me like I'm the most beautiful woman in the world and I can't resist him, I'm not a saint!"

Elle burst into fits of giggles, "Are you saying you were horny?"

She tore her arm off her eyes, "I'm not horny! I've never been horny! I'm - I'm -"

"Horny" Elle finished her sentence with a drawl. "I can't blame you though, that Jackson is a _fine_ man. I can still remember how his shirt clings to his chest and how-"

"Alright, back it up. We're not talking about him like he's a piece of meat."

"A piece of meat you already devoured! Tell me, is he good?"

"We're not talking about that too!" she yelped. She scooted toward her headboard and pulled her knees to her chest, "This is insane!"

Elle huffed, "If we're not talking about it then why did you give me a bell?"

She pursed her lips, "Fine, but no details."

"Okay, so, go on" Elle said.

She moved her hand up and started drawing circles on her knee, "I - I really don't know what to think Elle, I'm confused."

"Confused about what?"

"About our situation, I guess. I mean, we haven't talked -"

"You shagged his brains off without talking?" Elle cut her off, her voice full of disbelief.

She cringed, "Yeah, like what I've said, things just happened. And to be fair, I did try to avoid him, but he found me hiding in the fire escape."

Elle laughed, "Bloody hell! Who knew you had it in you!"

"We didn't do it in the fire escape! I'm not that desperate!"

"Horny, you mean" Elle chuckled.

"It's nice to know that you find joy in my suffering," she said sarcastically.

"Suffering? You just had an orgasm! Wait, he did give you an orgasm, right?"

Flashes of last night came into to the forefront of her mind, making her face burn. "Of course, he did!"

"Thought so," Elle said. "So, if I understand it correctly, you had sex last night sans talking and now you're worrying your pretty head about where you two stand, is that it?"

"Wow Elle, you hit the nail on the head!" she said with awe.

"I'm brilliant, what do you expect."

She worried her bottom lip, "Yeah, you are. So...what do you think I should do?"

"You're the only one who can answer that love. Do you want hearts and flowers from him or do you just want to keep things physical? And when I say physical, it's like _wham-bam-thank you_ type of thing."

"Like Love and other drugs?" she asked.

"Yep, except you don't have Parkinson's and he does not sell Viagra."

She threw her head back and laughed.

"What? We've watched the movie together, you know what I mean."

She snorted, "How can I forget, you hooked up with the first MedRep bloke you met hoping that he would turn out like Jake."

"Can't blame a woman for trying" Elle quipped. "Well, let's get back to business, stop avoiding my question. So, what of? Are you just using him for his body or you're expecting romance?"

"Why do you make it sound so crass?"

"I call it how I see it. Out with it already! Gosh, talking to you about this is like pulling teeth!"

She mulled over her options as she stared at wall, "I - I want something more, but I don't think that's possible given our situation," she admitted.

"The distance you mean?"

"Yeah," she sighed dejectedly.

"You should ask him once you two have a conversation. I don't know him enough to tell you what he thinks."

She nodded, "I can do that."

"And I mean it. Talk first before you jump his bones again," Elle chided.

"Got you, I will."

"And call me again if you need anything."

"Thank you Elle, you're my hero."

"Or sounding board, whatever tickles your fancy."

She chuckled, "Yeah, that could work to."

"I hate to cut this short love, but I have to go. I need to jump into the shower, I'll be meeting some friends in a few."

"Oh okay, I'll let you go. Talk to you soon?"

"Of course, enjoy shagging your boytoy!"

"Whatever!"

"Love you!"

"Love you too!"

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Okay, we'll just see you tomorrow then," Mark said with a large smile.

"Thank you so much Dr. Sloan and Dr. Avery, I wouldn't know what to do without you."

Mark shook the patient's hand, "Good thing I'm here then," he joked.

Jackson just smiled.

The patient grabbed her bag from the chair and stood up, "Thank you again."

"I'll walk you out," Jackson offered.

The patient smiled and shook her head, "It's okay, I'll see you two tomorrow, have a good day" she said before walking towards the door.

Jackson waited for the door to close before he turned his attention to Mark, "What in the world happened to her ears?"

"Botched surgery, what else" Mark replied.

He shifted towards the chair and sat down, "Too many surgeries, you mean."

"That too," Mark said. He leaned back on his chair and folded his hands on his tummy, "That's what happens when a person have too much money."

"And bored with it," he added. He grabbed his tab from the desk, "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, I'm good. Where are you off to?"

He checked his watch and fought the urge to grin when he saw the time, "Rounds" he lied.

Mark nodded, "Alright. Make sure to check the Burn Center on your way. I'll just page you if I need you."

He tapped the desk as he stood up, "I'll be on my way then, see you" he said.

* * *

oOo

* * *

April gathered her Father's hands to her lap, "I'm really glad you're okay Daddy," she said.

Joe smiled, "I'm glad too," he replied. "And I'm happy you're here, it's been too long Pumpkin, what have you been up to? Is your shop doing well?"

She smiled, "It's doing very well, much better than what I expected, actually."

"That's my girl," Joe said proudly. "So...I can't help but notice that you didn't bring me any of your baked goods..."

"We're staying at a hotel Daddy, I doubt if they'll let me use their kitchen" she replied.

"And you're not allowed to eat anything that's not in your diet, remember what Dr. Altman said," Karen piped in.

Joe scrunched his face in disgust, "Diet? Is that what they call those tasteless glob their feeding me?"

"It's jello, not tasteless globs!" she chuckled.

Karen rolled her eyes, "Don't listen to him, he's just whining because he can't eat burgers."

"I just survived an open heart surgery, I deserve a burger"

"And have your newly patched arteries clogged? I don't think so," she said. She then squeezed her Father's hand, "You have to start eating healthy Daddy, please..."

Joe stared at her for a moment before nodding, "Fine," he pouted.

She leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on his scruffy cheek, "Thank you."

"Jackson! What are you doing there? Come in," Karen said cheerfully.

Her heart skipped inside her chest as she turned her eyes towards the door.

Jackson entered the room with a small smile, "Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Kepner, April" he said politely.

"H - hey," she stuttered.

"You can call me Karen, you don't have to be so formal," Karen said. She then turned her eyes towards her husband, "Joe, this is Jackson, one of April's friend."

Joe turned towards his daughter, "Jackson? The one you named your pig after?"

She felt her face burn with mortification, "Daddy! I - I did not name a pig after him!" she squeaked.

Joe furrowed his brows in confusion, "But you did, remember Jax?"

"Oh my god!" she said as she covered her face with her hands.

Jackson looked amused, "Err - that's okay, I don't mind" he said.

Joe turned his attention to Jackson, "So, you're friends with my daughter?"

"Yes, Sir" Jackson replied politely. "We did our internship and residency at Mercy West together."

Joe smiled, "Oh, that's nice to know."

Karen stood up and sat near the foot of the bed, "He's Catherine's son," she explained.

"How do you know Dr. Avery?" April asked.

"We ran into each other yesterday, she's staying at the same hotel," Karen replied.

"Yeah, that's right. We had an early meeting yesterday at the hotel where Mom is staying and we saw Karen waiting for you driver," Jackson explained.

"Oh."

"And I promised her that we'll be having lunch with her one of these days," Karen beamed.

April's eyes widen in shock, "You did what?" she squeaked.

Jackson scratched the back of his neck, "Err - it's actually Mom's idea, you know how she gets..."

April hopped off of the bed, "I see," she said as she grabbed her bag from the overbed. "I'll just go get some coffee, do you guys want anything?"

"A nice juicy burger with French fries on the side, chocolate milkshake, extra thick," Joe said cheerily.

"One green salad without dressing and large bottled water, coming right up," April said.

"I'm writing you off my will!" Joe grumbled.

April grabbed Jackson arm and started ushering him towards the door, "Love you too Daddy!" she replied.

Jackson chuckled, "You sure you want to ignore that? He might be serious, you know..."

April rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind them, "I'm his favorite, I doubt that," she replied.

"Ah, Daddy's little girl, I should've known."

April turned to face him, her brow quirked with amusement. "Why are you here Jackson?" she paused and made a show of checking her watch. "I don't remember setting a time to meet with you."

"I know, but since I'm free right now, I figured we could talk..."

"And what if I'm not free?"

Jackson licked his lips, "Then I guess I'll just have to find you later," he replied.

April pretended to mull over his words, "I'm going to grab coffee, want to join me?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Jackson let out a relieved sigh. He then slipped his hands inside his labcoat pockets, "But I'm buying this time, I owe you - remember?" he asked with a small smile.

April gestured towards the hallway, "Is this about Paris again?" she asked as she resumed her pace.

"Yep. My turf, my treat," Jackson said as he fell into step with her.

April threw him an amused look, "Your turf? You do remember that I used to work here too, right? That this was once my turf too," she said.

Jackson smiled smugly, "Nope, you're an honorary _Parisian_ now, things have changed,"

"I've only been there for 4 years Jackson, I doubt that," April replied as she stopped right in front of the elevator and punched the call button.

"4 years and counting, don't forget the _counting_ ," Jackson emphasized the last word.

April felt a dull pang in her chest, "Fine."

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Knock knock,"

Catherine and Owen both turned towards the voice and saw Richard standing by the door, "Chief, come in," the latter said.

"I have a couple of people here who wants to talk with you," Richard said as he pushed the door wider.

Catherine looked surprised when she saw the newcomers, "Come on in then, we have room," she offered with a smile.

Owen threw his wife a confused look, "Err - yeah,"

Derek walked towards the large table and stood right in front of Catherine, "We have something to say," he said.

Catherine leaned back on her seat and rested her clasped hands on her chin, "I'm all ears," she replied.

Meredith fell into step with Derek, "We've talked about things and we've all come up with a partial solution to our investor problem," she said as she eyed all of their friends.

Owen shifted on his seat, "Go on," he encouraged.

Meredith squeezed Derek's arm, silently asking him to continue.

Derek cleared his throat, "We've agreed that we'll be your investors. I know our combined money only adds up to $20 million, but it still cuts the money we need in half. Now, we only have to find $13 million and with our connections, I think it's doable."

Catherine eyed each and every one of the surgeons in the room, "Are you sure about this?"

Mark nodded, "We are. We really have no use for the money, so instead of having it sit in the bank, we'd rather invest it to something worthwhile."

"And it kinda feels like blood money, it doesn't feel right to just take it," Arizona said.

"Is this your final decision," Owen asked while looking at Cristina intently.

"Yes," Cristina replied.

Catherine cracked a large grin, "Let's go down to business, why don't ya'll take a seat," she said as she gestured towards the empty chairs. "We have a lot to discuss."

Meredith pulled a chair and sat down, "We have," she agreed.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Here we are," Jackson said with flourish.

April threw him a confused look as she stepped out of the elevator, "What are we doing in the roof top?" she asked.

He let the door close with a loud snap, "To talk in private," he replied.

She spotted a bench and made her way towards it, "I don't remember seeing a bench here."

"It's fairly new," he said as he took a seat next to her. "Hunt had it placed a few months back."

She brought the cup to her lips and took a small sip, "Figures, he must've known that people goes up here to talk."

"That's exactly it," he replied. "So..." he trailed off nervously.

She moved her eyes to skyline, "What do you want to talk about?"

He leaned back on his seat and stretched his legs right in front of him, "About us, I guess."

She nodded absentmindedly, " _Us_ ," she repeated the word as if she's tasting it in her mouth. She then gave him a side glance, "I didn't know there's already an _us,_ " she said, her voice full of amusement.

He felt his heart flutter inside his chest, "Really? I thought..." he paused and swallowed thickly. " _Fuck! Why is it so hard to talk about this thing?"_ he thought in frustration.

She must have noticed the look on his face so she cracked a small smile, "Chill Jackson, I know what you mean."

He cleared his throat, "Good," he grumbled before taking a sip of his drink.

"What do you want to talk about? Well, specifically," she asked.

" _Here goes nothing,"_ he thought. He turned and angled his body towards her, "I like you," he blurted out.

Her eyes widen in shock, "Y - you what?"

He placed the cup to his side and scooted closer, "I like you," he repeated, not breaking eye contact.

She blinked a few times, "You mean like, _like_?"

"Yes."

"But - how can you, no, why me?" she sputtered, her face turning an alarming shade of red.

"What do you mean, why you?" he asked with furrowed brows.

She moved her cup to her lips and took another large swig. After a few seconds of seemingly composing herself, she turned her face towards him, "I mean exactly that, why do you like me? I mean look at me, I'm not anything special," she said with a shrilly voice.

He threw her an incredulous look, "What the hell are you saying? Have you looked in the mirror lately? You're beautiful -" he paused to clear his throat. "You've always been beautiful to me."

She opened her mouth to speak, but words failed her.

He licked his lips nervously, "I know you might think that I'm only saying that because of what happened between us, but I'm not," he said with full seriousness. He scooted closer and placed his hand on her knee, "I've always found you beautiful, I just didn't tell you because I know it would make things awkward between us..." he admitted.

She still looked stunned, but managed to close her mouth. She stared at him for a few beats before speaking, "W - why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I want to put things out in the open," he replied. "Because I don't want you think that you're a rebound, because I swear Apes, you're not."

"I - I'm not?"

He shook his head adamantly, "You're not. True, Lexie and I just broke up when I went to Paris, but we're long over even before we made things official. I always knew we wouldn't last because she's still madly in love with Sloan and my heart is not just into it anymore. I know it sounds bad, but it's the truth."

She wrapped her hands around her cup as she averted her gaze, "You know that I'm not gonna be here for long, right? That my life is in Paris?" she asked lowly.

His stomach tightened with her words, "I know that..."

She turned her face to the side, "Then why are you saying these things to me now?"

He knew this question was coming so he came prepared, "Because I want you to understand that what happened between us meant something to me," he said firmly. He moved his hand towards her wrist and gently pried it off the cup. He slipped his hand to hers and laced their fingers together, "There's something between us April and I know you feel it too. Let's see where this goes for now and just take one day at a time, can you do that for me?"

* * *

oOo

* * *

 _ **A/N: I know it's been awhile since my last update, I'm sorrryyyyy! Got caught up with work. -**_

 _ **This story is slowly taking its shape and I'm glad where I'm heading. ^-^/ There's still surprises up ahead and I can't wait! Next chapter is already outlined so I just need to put it into writing!**_

 _ **Again, thank you for keeping up with me and my tardy updates, you guys are the best :)**_

 _ **And oh, I just want to dedicate this chapter (sans the kinky parts of course – LOL) to one of my reviewers:**_ _ **MakittaCHILE**_ _ **.**_ _ **Your review meant the world to me. I'm VERY, TRULY happy that I can somehow make you happy with the stories that I write, even for just a few minutes. I hope your Mom is doing okay :) Again, THANK YOU!**_


	8. Taking Chances

**Chapitre Hut: Taking chances**

* * *

" _ **What I'm feeling I can't explain. Somehow I know it's true, I'm here for you and if you want me too, I'll take a chance with you..."**_

 _ **I'll take a chance by EOL**_

* * *

April literally felt her world tilt with Jackson's unexpected question. She knew there's something going on between them, but never to this extent - he's practically asking them to date! Conflicting emotions surged into her chest, making her panic. She tugged her hand away and nervously tucked a stray curl behind her ear, "I - I..." she clamped her mouth shut and just stared at him.

Jackson didn't seem to be discouraged with her action; in fact, it looked like he expected it. He moved his hand to the side and grabbed his cup, his eyes never leaving hers.

She cleared the lump in her throat, "A - are you asking me to date?"

"Yes."

"Jackson...you know this is crazy, right? I'm only going to be here for a few-"

"No, it's not," he cut her off. He shifted closer and took her hand again, "I'm not asking you to marry me April, all I'm asking is for you to give us a chance to get to know each other more. Spend your remaining days with me, not just, you know," he paused and cleared his throat. "-in bed, but doing other things, like this, having coffee - heck, I can even take you to a movie if you want to. Just - just spend time with me, that's all I ask," he said earnestly.

She couldn't help it, she cracked a smile, "You want to take me to a movie house? What are we teenagers?" she teased.

He let out throaty chuckle, "Get your head out of the gutter Kepner, you know what I mean!"

"I'm only talking about butter drenched popcorn sprinkled with Milk Duds! You're the one who thought about other stuff!" she replied with feigned ignorance.

"Yeah and I'm Magic Mike," he drawled.

She gave him a once over with a smirk, "You could be with those abs, wanna give me a lap dance?" she wiggled her brows.

He tugged her forward, pulling her flush to his chest. "I can do that, but it comes with a price," he said huskily.

Her eyes zeroed down to his half parted lips, "What do you want?"

"A kiss," he replied.

Carnal thoughts flashed through her mind, making her body hum, "You'll do that for a kiss?"

He leaned forward, their noses touching with every breath they took. "I'm quite sure you already know the answer to that question..."

She moved her eyes to meet his, "I get a full show?"

"You get a full floor show, babe," he winked.

Before her mind could catch up with her brain, she bridged the gap between them and crashed her lips to his.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"I'm really impressed," Catherine said as she lowered the folder on the table.

"When did you have time to come up with this proposal?" Owen asked.

"We had help, I called my Financial Advisor," Derek admitted.

Catherine took off her glasses as she leaned back on her seat, "I don't see why this can't work. I can call the Foundation's lawyer and have him draft a joint bid."

"We can do that now?" Meredith asked.

"Yes," Catherine replied. She then turned her face to the side and looked at Owen, "We will have to keep this under the wraps until we finalize everything, we can't let the Board know that we're planning a bid."

"Of course," Owen replied.

Mark looked perplexed, "Why all the secrecy?"

"Because the Board is also looking at potential investors and as of the moment, their eyes are set on Pegasus," Owen replied.

Richard scrunched his face with something akin to disgust, "Pegasus? Really?"

Owen nodded solemnly, "Yes."

"We're being bought by a Mythical creature? Are they expecting us to gallop into the future?" Cristina asked with a sour face.

Meredith bit her bottom lip to stifle the chuckle, but it only made her snort loudly.

"I know them and boy, they're sure as nasty," Callie piped in with a shudder.

"My thoughts exactly," Catherine said.

"We should start finding those investors then," Derek simply said. He then leaned towards the desk and started rubbing his hands together, "Let's do a brain storming exercise for our potential investors, anyone want to start?"

* * *

oOo

* * *

"J - jackson," April said between kisses.

"Hmmmnnn?"

She broke the kiss, "Y - your pager," she mumbled, her voice coming into short pants.

Jackson pecked her lips before pulling away. He slipped his hand to his waist and unclipped the pager. He read the message and let out an irritated sigh, "It's the pit, they need me for a consult," he said.

"Oh, go on" she replied.

Jackson stuffed his pager back and stood up, "You still haven't answered me yet..." he trailed off as he studied her flushed face with trepidation.

She worried her swollen lips as she stared at him for a few seconds, "Okay," she breathed out.

He felt his heart skip beat, "Really?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah, we could try."

A large grin curled on his lips. He leaned forward on impulse and kissed her lips, "You won't regret it, we'll make each day count," he vowed.

She placed her hand on his cheek, "I'm sure we will," she smiled shyly.

He wrapped his hand around her wrist, "We'll start tonight, I'm taking you out."

Her eyes widen in surprise, "Tonight?"

"Yes," he replied resolutely. "I'll come for you after my shift; you're staying here, right?"

"Yeah,"

He threw her an enthusiastic look, "Great," he replied. He then pulled her to her feet and grabbed the empty cups, "Let's go."

* * *

oOo

* * *

"What do we have here?" Jackson asked as he sauntered towards one the interns.

"Layla Fletcher, 27 years old, 2nd degree burns from a bonfire."

He frowned, "Bonfire?"

The intern rolled her eyes and handed him the tab, "You don't want to know."

He tapped the screen and started reading the report, "Did you already administer pain killers?" he asked.

"Yes, Dr. Bailey already checked on her,"

"Good," he replied as he handed the tab back. "What's your name again?"

"Stephanie - Stephanie Edwards," The intern replied with flushed cheeks.

"Thank you Edwards, want to scrub in for the wound debriding?" he asked.

Stephanie's eyes widen in shock, "Y - yes, of course," she sputtered.

He threw her an amused look, "Okay, let's go then," he said before walking towards the patient.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Delivery!" April chirped loudly as she entered the room.

"You're back!" Joe said as his eyes strayed towards the bag she's carrying.

"I am," she replied. She then walked towards the overbed and placed the paper bag on top, "I got you a grilled chicken salad and Iced tea," she said as she started unpacking the food.

"Is he allowed to eat those things already?" Karen asked.

"Yes, I asked Dr. Altman and she gave me a go signal."

Joe rubbed his hands together, his face full of glee. "I'm hungry, bring it here."

She pulled the overbed and carefully positioned it right in front of his Father. She plucked the remote on the side and slowly inclined the bed.

Karen moved to the bed and sat on her husband's side, "Let's get you fed then."

Joe cocked his head to the side as he studied the food, "I think you forgot something, Pumpkin."

"What?" she asked.

"The dressing, you forgot the dressing for my salad."

"You're not allowed to eat anything fatty yet and they only have ranch dressing, sorry," she replied with an apologetic look.

Joe pursed his lips, "Fine."

Karen shook her head as she grabbed the fork, "Don't pout too much, love. At least it's not jello."

"Anything is better than those green globs," Joe mumbled.

She moved towards the couch and plopped down, "Are you really sure that you don't want me to stick around? I really don't mind staying with Dad tonight," she offered.

"As much as I miss you and want to spend time with you, I'd rather do it outside this hospital," Joe said through mouthful of greens. He wiped his mouth with a napkin before continuing, "And besides, it's the first time you came home in 4 years, why don't you spend time with your friends while I'm here? Go out with them and have fun, we'll be okay."

"Your Daddy is right, love," Karen chimed in. She then slipped a straw inside the cup and handed it to her husband, "Why don't you hang out with Jackson, he seems like a nice boy," she added with a smile.

"And well mannered too," Joe chipped in.

She quirked a brow; "How can you say that?" she asked, her eyes moving back and forth between her parents.

"I don't know, he just seems nice," Karen paused to stare at Joe. "Right, Hon?"

"And good looking too," Joe winked.

She wrinkled her nose, "Don't say those things Daddy, it's really weird."

Joe shrugged, "You're off age and think it's about darn time you mingle with the opposite sex."

" _Oh my god! I think my parents are pimping me!"_ she thought, aghast. "Why are you suddenly saying these things to me? Really?"

Karen placed her hands to her lap and met her gaze intently, "Because we don't want you to end up like like Ms. Havisham," she replied in a matter of factly way.

Her eyes widened in surprise, "Ms. Havisham? Did you just compare me to an old woman with cats? And whoa - you read Great Expectations?!"

Karen threw her an unimpressed look, "Just because I grew up in a farm doesn't mean I don't read books. Where do you think did you get your impressive intelligence? The pigs?"

"Hey! I'm half of her too!" Joe exclaimed.

"Of course, you are dear," Karen said in a placating manner.

She stared at her parents with something akin to awe, "I - I," she clamped her mouth shut, clearly dumbfounded.

"We're not saying that you should date him, pumpkin," Joe clarified when he saw the look on her face."We just want you to enjoy your stay here, if you don't want to go out or hang out with that Jackson fellow then spend time with your other friends," he added with a smile.

"O - okay," she managed to reply.

"Well, I still think they'll make good looking grandbabies," Karen sniffed.

"Mom!"

"Karen!"

* * *

oOo

* * *

 _ **After a few hours:**_

"Dr. Avery?"

Jackson handed the forceps to Stephanie, "Yes?"

"You're being summoned to the Conference Room after this procedure," One of the surgical nurse said.

"Did they say why? Who's asking for me?" he asked with furrowed brows.

"Err - the other Dr. Avery."

He mentally cursed, "Fine, tell them I'll be there," he replied grudgingly.

"Okay."

He moved his eyes towards Stephanie, "You want to try your hand at this?" he asked.

"Y - yes, of course."

"Can you finish this?" he asked.

Stephanie nodded her head vehemently, "Yes, thank you for the opportunity, Dr. Avery."

He handed Stephanie the syringe and surgical cloth, "Don't make me regret this Edwards, don't botch my patient's leg," he warned.

Stephanie swallowed thickly, "O - of course not, I'll try my best," she replied.

"Don't try, _do_ your best," he said. He then took a step back from the table and started pulling his gloves off, "I'll check on this patient once I'm done with my meeting, she better be alive."

"Okay."

He spun on his heels and made a bee line towards the door, "Watch her," he whispered to the surgical nurse by the door before stepping out of the room.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Derek placed the documents back into the folder, "So, we're really set? We just need to find the investor?" he asked.

"Yes," Owen replied. He leaned back on his seat and braced his elbows on the armrest, "I've already spoke with the Board and they agreed to put the sale with Pegasus on hold," he said.

"Well, that's good to hear, at least they finally took the time to think about the welfare of this hospital," Catherine scoffed.

"Good to know we won't be galloping into the future," Cristina snorted.

"Be nice," Meredith said to her best friend.

Cristina threw Meredith a look, "This is me, being nice," she deadpanned.

Richard cleared his throat, "So, does any of you already had luck finding investors?" he asked, addressing all the surgeons in the room.

"I've called some people from UCLA and I've already set up a meeting," Mark said.

"Same here," Arizona said.

"That's great!" Richard said cheerfully.

"That's a good start. We -" Catherine wasn't able to finish her sentence when a loud knock resonated inside the room.

The door opened as Jackson's head peeked in, "You -" he paused when he noticed that the room is full.

"Come in, sweetheart. We're just getting started," Catherine said.

Jackson entered the room and closed the door behind him, "Wow, full house, you should've told me," he said while eyeing his Mother with disapproval.

Catherine waved her hand dismissively, "Take a seat, we don't have much time."

Mark gestured for the empty chair beside him, "Seat here," he said.

Jackson continued glaring at his Mother as he walked towards his mentor. He pulled the chair and sat down, "What's going on?" he whispered.

Mark turned his face towards him, "Just talking about prospective investors," he replied.

Jackson let out an audible sigh as he leaned back on his seat, "Please tell me this won't take forever," he said.

"Why? Do you have somewhere else to be?" Mark wiggled his brows suggestively. "You meeting with the chic you banged last night?" he added lowly.

Jackson scowled, "Stop talking about that! You promised to keep your mouth shut!" he hissed.

Mark lifted his hands in mock surrender, "Just asking," he said with a smirk.

Owen cleared his throat loudly, "Now that everyone is here, we better start talking about time line..."

Jackson folded his arms on top of his chest and let his mind drift.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"I'm here!" Libby exclaimed loudly as she entered the room.

"We see that," April drawled.

Libby ignored her sister and made her way towards Joe. She stopped right beside the bed and started pulling out bundles of newspaper from her bag, "Here you go, Daddy," she said perkily.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Joe replied.

"What are those?" she asked with confusion.

"Daddy asked me to bring him some crossword puzzles, so I asked the concierge from our hotel to get me some," Libby replied.

She dog-eared the book she's reading, "What happened to his I-pad?"

"Thank you," Joe said as he accepted his glasses from Karen. "There are just some things that I'd rather do old school, pumpkin," he said.

"Oh."

Libby walked towards the couch and plopped down beside her, "So, any plans for tonight?" she asked with a wink.

She pinned her sister with a look, "I'm not sure yet, I might go to Joe's and hang out with some friends," she lied.

"Anyone we know?" Libby asked.

"No," she replied. She then shot out of her seat and snatched her bag from the table, "I'll go back to the hotel to take a quick shower, call me if you need anything?" she said while eyeing her Mom.

Karen nodded, "We'll do," she replied.

She walked towards the bed and planted a soft kiss on Joe's cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow, Daddy. Don't overwork yourself with those little buggers," she said, gesturing towards the wad of newspapers.

Joe smiled, "I'll try, you know how these things tend to overheat my brain," he joked.

She can't help but smile, "Fine. Just don't overdo it. Love you," she said.

"Love you too," Joe replied.

She waved at the other room occupants before walking towards the door, "I'll see you in a few, Mom."

"Have fun!" Karen beamed.

"I'm sure she will," Libby snorted.

She rolled her eyes as she stepped out into hallway. She closed the door behind her and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Kepner?"

She turned her face to the side and saw Miranda Bailey standing a few feet from her, "Dr. Bailey, I - err, it's nice seeing you."

Miranda turned her face to the intern standing beside her, "Go bother someone else, I'll page you if I need you," she said.

"Yes, Ma'am," The resident spun on her heels and scampered away.

"Still scaring interns, I see," she mused.

Miranda rolled her eyes, but her lips curled into a smile. "Still mouthy as ever, I see."

She can't help but chuckle, "It's been a while Dr. B, I've missed your sarcasm, I daresay."

Miranda laughed as she padded towards her, "I've heard from a very reliable source that you're into baking now, that true?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm now a proud owner of a Patisserie," she replied proudly.

"Walk with me?" Miranda asked. She slipped her hands inside her lab coat pockets, "In Paris, you've come a long way Kepner, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," she replied shyly as she punched the elevator call button.

Miranda waited for the door to slide open before speaking again, "You happy?" she asked.

"Yes, very."

"Then that's all the matters then," Miranda said.

"I agree."

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jackson was jerked from his stupor when he felt an elbow to his arm, "Err - what?" he asked.

"We're done - wait, did you just zoned out on us?" Mark asked with amusement.

He sat straighter and cleared his throat, "Of course not, I was just thinking about - err, investors," he lied.

Mark threw him a surprised look, "You have someone in mind?"

"I think so," he lied again. He pushed his chair from the table and stood up, "I'm going to check on my patient to make sure that Edwards hasn't botched her leg," he said.

"You asked one of the residents to work on your patient?" Mark asked, aghast.

"Don't look at me like at, I've already finished the debriding, she's just cleaning up," he said defensively.

Mark stood up from his perch, "You better make sure that your patient's leg is okay or I'll whoop your ass, Plastic Posses name is on the line here," he warned.

He rolled his eyes, "Don't be so dramatic," he replied. He slipped out of the room and hastily made his way towards the elevator. He was about to press the call button, but the door slid open, "Perfect," he mumbled, not paying attention to the occupants.

"Well what do you know, another Mercy Westerner."

He lifted his gaze and was surprised to see Miranda, "Dr. Bailey -" he paused when he spotted a very familiar figure standing beside the other Attending. "April," he breathed out.

April threw him an awkward smile, "Jackson," she said.

"Is this the first time you two are seeing each other?" Miranda asked.

"No," April replied.

"No, I've seen her a few times, in fact it's the 4th time - yes, that's right," he babbled.

April averted her gaze and decided to stare at the ceiling.

Miranda moved her eyes between them, amusement evident on her face. "Did you actually keep count, Avery?"

" _What the fuck? Get a hold of yourself!"_ he mentally chastised himself. He shifted on his feet and squared his shoulders, "Of course not, I just remembered," he replied.

The elevator chimed and the door slid open. Miranda walked towards it, but not without throwing him a curious look. "If you say so, see you around Kepner," she said before stepping out.

He waited for the door to close before he let out the breath he seems to be holding.

"What was that?"

He cringed as he turned his face towards her, "It's Bailey, she makes me nervous!"

She fell into step with him, her face full of mirth. "Really? Up to now?"

"Yeah," he breathed out. "Where are going?"

"I decided to go back to the hotel to freshen up; I hope that's okay with you..."

He suddenly felt the air shift between them and found himself studying the woman standing beside him more intently.

"Jackson?"

His eyes moved towards her lips, "April?" he said, his voice lower than his usual.

She looked at him curiously, "I asked you a question, were you even listening to me?"

"I got a little pre-occupied for a moment there," he admitted before meeting her gaze.

"I've noticed that, you zoned out on me," she replied with amusement.

He licked his lips, "So, what were you asking?"

Her eyes strayed toward his mouth, "I - err - I was asking if were still on for tonight and if it's okay if I meet you at the hotel instead of here, so you know, we could both freshen up a bit," she replied shakily.

His lips curled into a small smile, " _Good to know I'm not the only one affected,"_ he thought with glee. He slipped his hands inside his pockets, "Of course, what time shall I pick you up?" he asked.

She blushed when she realized that she's been caught staring at his lips, "It depends, what time will you be done here?"

He checked his watch, "I don't have any surgeries scheduled for the rest of my shift and Sloan will be on call tonight, so I'd probably be out of here by 6. Will 7 work for you?"

"Y - yeah, that would be great," she replied. "Where exactly are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he answered with a crooked smirk.

She furrowed her brows, "But how will I know what to wear?"

"You can wear a potato sack and you'd still be beautiful to me."

Her eyes widened in surprise, "I -," she clamped her mouth shut, obviously rendered speechless with his statement.

The elevator jerked to a halt and the door slowly slid open, "Wear a dress and I'll pick you up at 7," he said over his shoulder before he stepped out into the hallway.

* * *

oOo

* * *

April let out a frustrated groan as she plopped down on top of her bed. It was almost quarter past 6 and she still hasn't found a dress to wear. She turned to her side and grabbed her phone from the side table; she stared at the screen for a moment before tapping on the name on her contact list. She shifted the device to her ear and waited for the line to connect.

"Hullo!"

"Elle," she breathed out.

"Heya, love," Elle said perkily.

She lay on her back and stared at the ceiling, "I have a problem," she said.

"Hold on a sec."

"Am I disturbing you or something?" she asked.

"No, I just had to go at the back to hear you better, the store is bustling with customers."

"Did you call -"

"Yes, I called Francine," Elle interjected. "As much as I loathe asking for that bimbos help, I had no choice," she added with a huff.

"Hey, stop with the name calling, she's helping you," she chided with a giggle.

"Doesn't mean I have to sing her praises," Elle grumbled. "Going back, did you just say that you have a problem?"

"Oh, yeah, about that," she said. She sat up from her perch and hopped off the bed; she walked towards her open closet and started flicking through the hanger. "So, I have a date tonight and I don't know what to-"

"Hold on - did you just say you're going out on a date?"

She shifted on her feet, "Err - yeah," she said while gnawing at her bottom lip.

"Blimey! You're going on a date!" Elle gushed excitedly. "Wait, this is with that man candy that popped your cherry - Jackson, that's his name, right?"

"Oh my gosh! Will you please stop saying that?" she shrieked.

Elle laughed, "Forgive me, I just can't help it. You're too easy to rile up, I swear."

She scowled, "Not funny, Elle."

"Sorry, love. I promise to be mindful of my words," Elle promised.

"Good."

"You're going out with him, so, what's got your knickers in a wad? Are you calling me to give you pointers about your date?"

She leaned sideways on her closet, "Actually, I'm calling because I'm pretty much clueless on what to wear," she admitted with a sigh.

"Where are you two off to?"

"That's the thing, he didn't tell me because it was a surprise. He just asked me to wear a bloody dress."

Elle chuckled again, "No need to sound so morose, I'll help you. I've packed you a couple of dresses, have you checked your luggage?" she asked.

She moved her eyes to her closet, "I did, but I'm not sure what to wear," she pouted.

"Hmmmnnn...let me think, oh wait, I know!" Elle exclaimed. "Wear the white paisley dress I got you for your birthday."

"The sleeveless dress?" she asked tried to locate the said dress.

"Yep, that dress looks _magnifique_ on you!"

She grabbed the hanger from the rack and started checking it, "What should I pair it with? It's kinda chilly out there," she said.

"I packed your cashmere shawl too, it's on the front pocket of your luggage," Elle chirped.

"You did?" she asked in surprise.

"I did, go check it."

She hung the hanger back on the rack before pulling the luggage out of the closet. She pinched her phone between her ear and shoulder and started searching for the shawl, "Aha! Here it is!" she pulled it out with triumph.

"Perfect!"

"Thank you so much, Elle! You're awesome!"

"Dah-ling, you don't have to tell me that, I already know I'm brilliant," Elle said smugly. "Oh, wear your wedges with that dress, you need the height boost. You know, for kissing and shagging on the wall."

She couldn't help it, she threw burst into fits of giggles.

"What? Don't tell me you're not thinking about shagging that man senseless? And trust me, those heels would do the trick, he wouldn't have a hard time pinning you to the wall, less strain on his legs and on your thighs."

"You're barmy, but I still love you," she said. She hung the shawl on her arm and grabbed her dress, "I have to let you go though, we'll be meeting at 7 and it's almost half past 6 - I need to get ready."

"Okay, love," Elle said. "Have tons of fun and make sure not to arse-over-tit, we both know how clumsy you are with heels. And don't forget to call me!"

"I will," she replied. "Thanks again, love."

"You're always welcome, love you!"

"Love you too."

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jackson gripped the steering wheel as he took a deep calming breath, "Stop being nervous, it's not like this is your first time going out," he said to himself. He checked the time on the dashboard before opening the door. He climbed out of his car and fished his phone out of his pocket to call April.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I just arrived, do you want me to go up or do you just want me to wait for you at the lobby?"

"You're right on time; I just got off the elevator. I can meet you at the entrance so you don't have to park?"

"You sure?"

"Of course, meet you in 10?"

"Make that 5," he said. He then pulled the door open and slipped inside his car, "See you in a few," he said.

"Okay, bye."

He pushed the ignition button on as he pulled the door close, "Time to go."

* * *

oOo

* * *

"

April was tucking the phone back inside her purse when she heard throat clearing. She turned around and found herself face to face with none other than Jackson's mother, "D - dr. Avery," she sputtered.

Catherine looked at her from head to toe, "I thought it was you, oh sweetheart, you look stunning!"

She let out a nervous smile, "Thank you," she replied.

"Are you going somewhere?" Catherine asked.

"Err - yes, just going out for dinner," she replied.

Catherine grinned like the Cheshire cat, "Really? Is it a date?"

" _Crap!"_ she thought with panic. She shifted on her feet and tried to keep her face impassive, "It's not a date - it's just dinner, we're just sharing a meal - you know, just eating together," she rambled with an awkward laugh.

"I know what you mean, dear," Catherine replied. She adjusted the bag hanging on her arm, "Who are you sharing this meal, if you don't mind me asking."

She swallowed thickly, "It's-" she wasn't able to finish her sentence when she noticed Jackson walking towards them, his eyes fixed on his phone. Her eyes widened in panic, mentally pleading for him to stop on his tracks and bolt towards the other direction.

As if hearing her plea, he lifted his eyes just as Catherine turned around. "Mom?" he asked in shock.

Catherine moved her eyes between the two of them, her smile growing larger by the second. "Is he your meal mate?" she mused.

His face scrunched up with confusion, "Meal mate?"

She felt her face burn with embarrassment, "Y - yes, he is," she choked out.

Catherine clapped her hands in glee, "This is wonderful!" she exclaimed.

"Tone it down, you're attracting attention," Jackson said through gritted teeth.

"Let them, I don't care," Catherine replied.

Jackson threw her an apologetic look, "We have to go or we'll miss our reservation," he said.

"You had reservations? Where?" Catherine asked.

"None of your business," Jackson snapped.

"Jackson! Don't talk to your Mom like that!" she chided, her voice full of mortification. She turned her gaze towards Catherine, "I'm sorry about that," she said.

"It's okay, I'm used to him acting like that."

Jackson winced guiltily, "Sorry about that, Mom."

Catherine waved her hand dismissively, "No offense taken. Now, why don't you kids go on out and enjoy your meal, you know - just meal mates," she winked.

"Y - yeah, we should," she replied with a cringe.

"I still don't get that," Jackson said. He then offered his hand towards her, "Let's go?" he asked.

She placed her hand on his, "It was nice seeing you again, Dr. Avery," she said politely.

"You can call me Catherine, darling," Catherine said with a large smile. "Or Mom, whichever you're comfortable with."

"Mom, stop that!" Jackson hissed.

Catherine chuckled, "Fine, I'll leave you two alone, have a good night," she waved before turning on her heels.

Jackson waited for a few beats before speaking, "Sorry about that," he said.

She squeezed his hand, "It's okay, I'm kinda used to her teasing," she replied.

Jackson seemed to let out the breath he's holding, "Good," he breathed out. He then took a step back and looked at her for the first time, "You look beautiful, really gorgeous."

She felt her cheeks flush with the unexpected compliment, "T - thank you," she replied demurely. She then took her time and gave him a once over, "You look beautiful too - err, handsome, I mean," she said, her cheeks burning warmer than before.

The corners of his lips arched up, "Beautiful, huh?" he teased.

She swatted his arm playfully, "You know what I mean," she said.

He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, "I know," he said before planting a chaste kiss on top of it. He then laced their fingers together and lowered it to his side, "We have to go," he said.

"Okay."

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Catherine?"

Catherine swivelled on her seat, "Karen?"

"It's nice seeing you again," Karen said with a small smile.

Catherine returned the smile, "Are you here alone? Why don't you join me for a night-cap, we can chat."

"Yes, I left my eldest at the hospital and April went out," Karen replied. She then gestured towards the vacant chair, "Can I?" she asked.

Catherine nodded, "Please."

Karen sat down and placed her wine glass on top of the table, "It's been a long day," she said.

Catherine took a sip of her martini before responding, "It was, I've been running around the hospital all day, I can't feel my legs," she chuckled.

Karen threw her an emphatic look, "I feel you, my husband hasn't been Mr. Sunshine all day. He keeps on asking me to get him a burger. Good thing April is a good negotiator, she was able to bribe him with salad."

"She is, always the rational voice," Catherine said.

"I think she gets that from Joe, well, when he's being rational that is," Karen replied. She then plucked her glass and took a sip from her glass, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, I'm listening."

"It's not that I'm prying or anything, but I heard that the hospital is having some financial problems, is that true?"

Catherine's eyes widen in surprise, "Oh, where did you hear that?"

Karen cradled the glass close to her chest, "Just this morning, I accidentally overheard your surgeons talk about it - something about needing an investor."

Catherine studied Karen's face for a second before letting out a tired sigh, "Yes, that's about right," she replied as she leaned back on her seat. "It's not going under per say, but after the Board paid off the surgeons that had been involved in the plane crash accident, they're planning on selling the facility to keep it going since they can't finance it any longer."

"Oh my!"

"Oh my indeed," Catherine replied. She took her martini from the table and emptied it in one go. She then flagged the water, "Do you want another glass?" she asked.

Karen shook her head, "I'm good."

Catherine pointed to her glass and signalled for another drink, "I've talked with Jackson's grandfather and told him about the situation and we agreed to make a bid. The other surgeons also came forth yesterday and told me that they are willing to pool the money they were paid to be co-investors since they've heard who the hospital was being sold to."

Karen took another sip of her drink, "So, you guys are all set then? You're buying the hospital?"

Catherine paused when the waiter brought her drink, "Thanks," she said. She then shifted closer and folded her arms on top of the table, "Not quite, we still need another investor because we're still short," she replied with a sigh.

"How much are we talking about?"

"$15 million dollars."

* * *

oOo

* * *

"I've lived in Seattle for years and yet I didn't know this place exists," April said with awe.

"I'm not surprised," Jackson replied. "You were always so busy running around and picking shifts, I doubt you had the time to explore."

She seemed to mull over his words, "Yes, you're right," she agreed before taking a sip from her drink. "So, how did you find this place? Been taking all your dates here?" she teased.

"Wouldn't you want to know," he teased back. He leaned back on his chair with a small smile, "Mark told me about it, he brought me here before taking my Boards - early celebration, I guess."

She threw him an amused look, "Wow, _Toulouse Petit_ for a celebratory dinner, you two take _Bromance_ to another level."

"That's not funny, Apes. You're giving me disturbing mental images," he said with a shudder.

"I'm not, depends on what you're thinking though," she winked. She placed her glass back on the table to pick her spoon up, "Now, let's see if this is as good as it looks," she said while eyeing the dessert on her plate.

"It's really good, I promise," he said as he watched her took a mouthful of ice cream.

"Oh god, this is delish!" she exclaimed as she took another spoonful. "It has a subtle after taste, I just can't pin the flavour, though I know I've already had it before. Do you know what it is?" she asked before diving in again.

"Truffles, I think that's what it is," he replied.

Her eyes widen in shock as she hastily pulled the spoon out of her mouth. She grabbed the napkin from her lap and started wiping her lips.

He furrowed his brows with confusion, "What is it?"

She snatched the glass of water from the table and took mouthfuls before responding. "I'm allergic to truffles!"

It took him a few seconds to digest what she just said. He studied her closely and noticed that her face is starting to turn red, "Do you have an e-pen with you?"

"N - no, I don't have one," she replied. She moved her hands to her cheeks and she flinched, "But I think I need one, my face is starting to feel a little bit swollen," she admitted.

He pushed away from the table and shot up from his seat, "I'll take you to the hospital," he said as he flagged down their waiter. "

"That's not necessary, we can drop by a pharmacy and I'll just buy Benadryl," she replied.

"Its half past 9, Apes, I doubt if they're still open," he replied as he gave his card to the waiter, not bothering to wait for the actual tab. "We're leaving, please charge everything here and make it fast," he said.

"How about your place? Don't you have any anti-histamine there?" she asked as she stood up.

He threw her an apologetic look, "No, I don't keep any meds there side from Advil. I'm really sorry about this, I didn't know you're allergic to truffles - I should've asked you first before I ordered dessert for you."

"It's okay, it's not your fault. I should've asked to," she replied. She shifted on her feet, trying her best not to panic, "I - I'll wait for you outside, I need air," she wheezed.

"Are you having problems breathing?" he asked, panic evident in his tone.

She swallowed thickly, "Yeah."

"We have to go," he said as he snatched the card from the waiter's propped hand. He gently grabbed her arm and started leading her towards the door, "Don't worry, we're just 5 minutes away from the hospital - I'll take care of you."

"Yeah, hurry."

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Dr. Grey?"

Lexie lifted her gaze from her tab, "Yes?"

Shane slipped his hands inside his lab coat pockets, "I'm about to take a 5 minute break, is there anything else you need?" he asked.

"No, I'm good, you can-"

The doors to the E.R burst open as Jackson sauntered in carrying an unconscious April, "I need a shot of anti-histamine, allergic reaction to food. She fell unconscious 5 minutes ago," he said as he made a bee line towards the vacant gurney.

"Move!" Lexie snapped at a shocked looking Shane. She jumped out of her seat and ran towards bed, "Did she have trouble breathing?" she asked as she quickly yanked the oxygen mask from her side.

"Yes," Jackson replied as he grabbed April's hand, pressing his finger on her pulse point.

Shane rushed back with the syringe filled with the shot, "Here you go, Dr. Grey," he said. He then grabbed the tab at the edge of the bed and started tapping on it, "I need to register her, err - what's her full name?"

Jackson placed April's hand back on the bed, "April Kepner, age 29," he said.

"Do you know what she ate?" Lexie asked as she gently gave April the shot.

"Truffles, it was my fault."

Lexie threw him a sympathetic look, "I'm sure it was an accident," she said.

Jackson shifted towards the foot of the bed and sat down, "I know, but I can't help but feel guilty. I should've asked her first before I fed her that ice cream," he said.

Lexie secured the fresh cotton with a surgical tape, "It should take effect any minute now, don't worry."

"What's going on here? Wait - is that Kepner?"

They all turned around and saw Mark walking towards them. Shane was the first to react, "I'll go and have the board updated," he said before making his escape.

"You can take your break after, I've got this," Lexie called out.

Mark stood at the foot of the bed, "What happened to her? Why is her face red and swollen?" he asked.

"Allergic reaction to food," Lexie replied.

"She doesn't have an e-pen with her?" Mark asked.

"No," Jackson replied.

Mark moved his eyes towards his prot then back to April, "Did you bring her in? Were you two together?" he asked.

Jackson kept his face impassive, "Yeah, we had dinner together - you know, just hanging out," he replied somewhat defensively.

Mark's lips started to quirk up, "You mean, like a date?" he asked.

" _Might as well get on with it,"_ Jackson thought. He cleared his throat and met Mark's gaze, "Yes, we were on a date."

"Is she the chic you ban-"

Lexie swatted the back of Mark's head, stopping him midsentence. "Stop being so nosy!" she chided. She then threw Jackson an apologetic look, "Don't mind him, it's definitely not his business if you two are seeing each other," she said earnestly.

Jackson can't help but smile at Lexie's words, "It's okay, you're all bound to find out anyway," he replied.

"So you're dating Kepner?" Mark asked giddily.

"Yes, we're getting to know each other," Jackson confirmed.

April then made a sound, her eyes fluttering open.

Jackson shifted closer, "April?"

April licked her lips and opened her eyes. She studied her surroundings for a moment before covering her face with her palms, "Please don't tell me I passed out," she grumbled.

"You didn't pass out," Mark said.

April tore her hands out of her face and noticed Mark standing at the foot of the bed, "Dr. Sloan?" she asked. She then turned her face to the side and saw Lexie and Jackson staring at her, "Oh good lord!" she gasped as she hastily tried to sit up.

Jackson leaned forward and placed his hands on her shoulder to halt her abrupt movements, "Calm down, lay down for minute you'll get a head rush," he warned.

"Listen to Avery," Mark piped in. "He sure knows what he's saying," he added with a wink.

April's cheeks started to turn bright red, "I can't believe this," she mumbled.

Lexie elbowed Mark on the ribs, "Shut it! You're making her feel agitated," she hissed.

"Are you feeling okay? Can you breathe?" Jackson asked, his eyes full of concern.

"I - I'm okay, I can breathe," April replied. She placed her hands on her lap, "I'm sorry if I passed out, I know I'm heavy, but thank you," she said with a cringe.

Jackson furrowed his brows, "You're not heavy, what are you saying?"

"You're tiny Kepner, I doubt you weigh a ton," Mark said good-naturedly. He braced his hands on his hips, "You good?"

"Y - yeah, I don't feel itchy anymore," April replied. She moved her eyes to Lexie, "I'm assuming you gave me the shot, err - thanks," she said somewhat awkwardly.

Lexie gave her a small smile, "You're welcome. Do you need me to write you a prescription for e-pens? It's nice to have those things just in case of emergencies."

"That would be great, thanks again," April said.

Lexie slipped her hands inside her lab coat pockets, "I'll get right to it then, I'll bring it in a few minutes," she said. She then wrapped her hand around Mark's arm, "I need your help with something, come on."

Mark arched a brow, "You need my help with something? That's new."

Lexie pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes into slits, "You're coming with me, now."

Mark studied Lexie's face and finally got on with what she's not saying, "Oh - okay, I get it," he said. He then moved his eyes back to the couple sitting on the bed, "We'll give you some privacy, you two behave," he winked again before turning on his heels. "Come on, we'll do a consult," he whispered.

Lexie scowled, "Get your head out of the gutter and get me coffee, I'm sleepy," she whispered back.

Jackson waited until their out of hearing range before speaking, "Are you really feeling okay?" he asked.

April leaned back on her pillows, "I am," she replied.

Jackson stared at her face for a moment, "I'm really sorry for everything, I ruined our night. This has got to be the suckiest first date you've ever had, I'm really sorry," he said sullenly.

"It's not that bad, I'm still here, right? I didn't die?" April joked.

Jackson hung his head, "Yeah, but I almost killed you - shit!" he grumbled.

April leaned forward and tapped his head with a finger; "Look at me," she demanded, her voice firmer than before.

Jackson shook his head, "I can't, I feel like a complete jackass."

April shifted her hand lower and flicked his nose, "Look at me."

Jackson's head snapped up, "Why on earth did you do that?" he asked as he wrinkled his nose.

"Because you won't look at me," April replied. She then squared her shoulders and looked at him with beady eyes, "Now that I have your full attention, I want you to listen to me, can you do that?"

"Yes."

"Good. You didn't ruin our date, it was an accident. You didn't know I have allergies, but I should've told you when you were ordering our dessert-" she paused and lifted her hand when Jackson opened his mouth. "No, we're both at fault so stop arguing with me about this because you won't change my mind."

"Fine."

"What time is it?"

Jackson lifted his arm to check, "It's quarter past 10," he replied.

April seemed to think for a second before swinging her legs on the side, "Great, we still have time to finish this date," she announced cheerfully as she planted her feet on the floor.

Jackson threw her an incredulous look, "You still want to continue with our date?"

April hefted herself up and started straightening her clothes, "Yes, I didn't wear this dress so that I can lie all night on this hospital bed," she said with resolve. "Now, be a good date and asked Lexie to discharge me so we can get a move on."

"Are you really sure-"

"Stop asking me if I'm sure, I already told you I am," April replied. She moved her eyes around the pit and saw a man in scrubs standing by the nurses' station, "Is that one of your interns? What his name?"

Jackson jumped out of the bed, "He's Ross, why?"

April spun on her heels and made a bee line towards Shane, "Dr. Ross?"

Shane looked at April before moving his eyes back to the tab, "Ms. Kepner?" he asked, confusion evident on his face.

"Yes, that's me. Can you find Dr. Grey and start with my discharge papers? I'm okay now and I'm afraid I'm in a rush to leave this place, can you do that?" April asked sweetly.

Shane looked at Jackson, silently asking for permission.

Jackson braced his hands on his hips, "Go find Grey and start on her discharge papers, looks like we're leaving," he sighed.

"Okay, it wouldn't take 10 minutes to do all of that, I'll be back."

"Thank you, Dr. Ross," April chirped. She then moved her eyes back to Jackson and saw his reaction, "Wipe that look off your face, we're on a date - you're supposed to look happy."

"I am happy, aside from the fact that I almost killed my date."

"I'm still alive so stop being a grumpus."

Jackson cocked his head to the side, "Grumpus?"

April realized her slip so she averted her gaze, "Grumpy - I mean grumpy."

Jackson checked their surroundings before stalking towards her. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her flush to his chest, "Did I ever tell you that I like hearing your outrageous name calling?" he whispered.

April scrunched her face, "Really? Don't you think it's kinda weird?"

Jackson leaned forward and rested his cheek on her temple, "It used to be, but now I don't know..." he said huskily.

April blinked a few times before throwing her head back and laughed.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Catherine leaned back on her seat, trying her best to absorb what she just heard.

Karen placed her empty glass on the table, "Why don't you take your time and think about it, I still have to talk with Joe about this as well," she said with warm smile.

Catherine swallowed hard, "I think that's a good idea," she replied.

Karen pushed away from the table and stood up, "I'm going to head to bed, I still have to wake up early - my husband is being discharged tomorrow."

Catherine also shot up from her seat, "Oh okay."

Karen propped her hand, "I'll talk to you soon?" she asked.

"You will, thank you Karen," Catherine replied as she shook the other woman's hand.

Karen spun on her heels and started walking away.

Catherine watched her back disappear from view before plopping back on her chair, "Well, that was totally unexpected."

* * *

oOo

* * *

April pulled her wrap around her body, her eyes fixed on the dimly lit river. "It's been awhile since I've been here, it still looks the same," she mused.

Jackson sat on top of the hood of his car, pressing his body close to hers. "It's a river, it's supposed to look the same," he replied cheekily.

She rolled her eyes as she took a sip of the hot chocolate that Jackson insisted she have. "I'm trying to reminisce, stop being a kill joy."

"Sorry," he said with a chuckle. He then straightened his legs and crossed his ankles, "So..." he trailed off.

She turned her face to the side and studied his profile, "Let me guess, you want to talk about us?" she asked bluntly.

He took a sip from his own drink, "It's up to you," he said with a shrug. "Or we can talk about something else."

She wrapped her hands around her cup, her gaze moving back to the river. "You know, you're the only guy I know who voluntarily wants to talk about these things."

"I don't usually do this, but I know you," he paused to look at her. He then moved his other hand to her chin and turned her face towards his, "I'm serious about us, Apes. I really want us to explore whatever this is between us. I haven't felt anything like this before, do you - have you?"

"Even with Lexie?" she asked, shyly meeting his gaze.

He shook his head, "No."

She stared into his eyes and saw honesty in them, "Okay."

"Have you felt like this for anyone?"

"No, only with you."

He looked at her face for a moment before planting a kiss on her forehead, "I'm glad to hear that," he mumbled.

She closed her eyes as she relaxed into the kiss, "But I'm still leaving...I don't know how this would work," she admitted.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, "We'll figure it out, let's just enjoy the moment."

She buried her face into the crook of his neck, "One day at a time," she said.

"One day at a time."

* * *

oOo

* * *

 _ **A/N: An update out of the blue! Sorry about the long wait guys, I've been busy these past few weeks - no time to write anything. T.T**_

 _ **Anyway, this story is starting to unfold and I'm going to try my hardest to write and update as soon as I can. I know the phase is kinda slow, but I'll try my best to give you guys something to look forward to (Cross fingers) I hope! Heheheh**_

 _ **Thank you so much for sticking with me this long and I hope you keep supporting this story. I love you all to bits! Kisses!**_

 _ **P.S:**_

 _ **MakittaCHILE: I saw it in the news, I'm praying for your country. Just keep the faith and God will do the rest :)**_


	9. Whiplash

**Chapitre Neuf: Whiplash**

* * *

" _ **'Cause the ground is breaking, I can feel it shaking. Wish it was that easy, but it's not that easy. Gotta hold my hands up, gotta keep my head up, gotta keep on breathing, baby even if we're sinking..."**_

 _ **Quicksand by Britney Spears**_

* * *

"Hmmmnnn, it does make sense," Joe Kepner mused. He clasped his hands and rested it on his belly, his eyes moving towards his eldest daughter, "What do you think, Hun?"

Libby leaned back on her seat, "I think it's a good investment, they employ sought after surgeons here, so I don't think that this place would file for bankruptcy anytime soon."

"Exactly," Karen beamed. She shifted closer to her husband and placed her hand on top of his, "So, what do you think, should we do this? We have the means to help them and they did keep you alive, it's not like we're donating it, we're going to be part owner."

Joe nodded in agreement, "Part owner of a well-known hospital, that would be really spiffy," he said with a large grin.

"Should I call Stuart and have him coordinate with Catherine's lawyer then?" Karen asked, her voice seeping with excitement.

"Yes, you can do that," Joe said with finality.

Libby moved her eyes between her parents, "Great. Now that you two have finally decided to go through with it, who would take the seat in the Board? I'm telling you now that I can't, my life is in Ohio and I'm really not familiar with how the hospital thing works."

"Don't worry about it, I have the perfect person in mind," Karen said with a large grin.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jackson shifted the paper bag in his hand before he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

An excited smile curled on his lips upon hearing April's familiar voice, "It's me, open up," he called out.

"Jackson?"

"Yeah," he replied. He then heard the locks turn before the door was pulled open, revealing a freshly showered April. He gave her an appreciative once over before meeting her eyes, "Good morning, beautiful," he paused to lift the paper bag he's carrying. "Brought you something, I hope you haven't had breakfast yet."

"Toffee nut latte?"

"And blueberry waffles," he added with a smirk.

A look of delight blossomed on her sleep laden face. She opened the door wider and gestured for him to enter, "You're just on time. I was about to order room service when you knocked. I think my Mom forgot that I'm here so she didn't order something for me earlier."

He closed the door behind him and followed her towards the small dining room. He placed the paper bag on top of the table and started taking out the food, "Your Mom and sister is not here?" he asked.

She pulled the large paper cup towards her and took off the lid, "They headed to the hospital earlier than the usual," she paused to take a sip. Her eyes snapped close just as a loud moan escaped her lips, "I really love coffee."

He felt his body respond to the sound she made. He shifted on his feet and cleared the ball that seemed to be lodged inside his throat. "Y - yeah, I could see that."

April didn't seem to notice his reaction, "You really didn't have to do this, Jackson, but thank you," she said with a bright smile.

He pulled a chair and sat down, "No problem, I was in the area and thought about you, so, here I am," he replied. He flipped the lid on one of the waffles and pushed it towards her, "Do you still like your waffles extra sweet? I asked for extra butter and maple syrup if you want more."

She let out a bashful smile, "You still remember that?"

"Believe it or not, I still remember every tiny detail," he admitted with a smile.

She threw him a surprised look, "Really?"

"Yes, every detail."

Her cheeks were stained red, but she was able to hold his gaze. "T - that's something, I don't know what to say."

He grabbed his cup and popped off the lid, "I didn't say that to earn brownie points, Apes - it's just the truth."

"I know, but you still get them," she winked. She cleared her throat and grabbed her fork, "Let's eat, I'm starving," she added as she started to douse her waffle in syrup.

"We should, before this stuff gets cold."

* * *

oOo

* * *

Karen Kepner walked along the hallway looking a little lost. She just got off the phone with their lawyer Stuart and she was bristling with excitement to tell Catherine the good news. She turned on the next corner and accidentally bumped into someone, "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Ma'am, are you okay?"

She lifted her gaze and saw a beautiful brunette woman standing right in front of her, "Yes. I'm really sorry, I was not paying attention to where I'm going," she gushed.

Lexie let out a kind smile, "Are you trying to find someone? I could help you," she volunteered.

Karen tugged on her cardigan and offered the young woman a smile, "I'm trying to find Dr. Avery, do you know where I could find her?"

"Err - Dr. Catherine Avery?" Lexie asked, her voice tinged with nervousness.

"Yes," she nodded with enthusiasm.

Lexie swallowed audibly, "I - I'm not sure if she's already here. I could ask one of the nurses to page - oh, there she is!"

Karen followed Lexie's gaze and saw Catherine exiting the elevator, "Oh, great, I could take it from here," she said. She turned her eyes back to the woman she was talking to, but she was already half-way towards the opposite direction. "Oh."

"Karen?"

She turned towards the voice, "Catherine, there you are, I've been looking for you!" she said cheerily.

"I take it that you have some good news for me?" Catherine asked with a large grin.

"You bet!" Karen replied.

Catherine fell into step with her and looped her arms around hers like they were old friends, "Let's take this somewhere else, I'll have someone get us coffee."

"Perfect. Thank you."

"No, thank you."

* * *

oOo

* * *

April flushed the toilet and hastily covered it. She clamped her hand to her mouth and sluggishly made her way towards the sink. She stood right in front of the mirror and studied her pallid face. She grabbed her toothbrush from the holder and smothered it with a liberal amount of toothpaste. She was about to pop it into her mouth when another wave of nausea assaulted her, making her gag. "Oh god!" she muttered before she hastily retraced her steps and yanked the cover off the commode. She braced her hands on her waist and started retching for the second time.

"April? Are you okay?" Jackson asked, followed by series of loud knocks.

She held her hair out of her face, "I - I think I have food poisoning," she replied.

"Let me in, open the door."

She heaved a few times, ignoring his incessant knocking. When she was sure that nothing would come up, she flushed it again and put the lid down.

"April, open this door!" Jackson demanded.

"J - just give me a minute," she replied. She walked back to the sink and hastily brushed her teeth. She snatched a bottle of mouthwash and gargled a few mouthfuls.

"APRIL!"

She spat the minty liquid on the sink and wiped her mouth with a towel. She padded towards the door and pulled it open, "I'm not feeling well," she admitted.

Jackson pulled her out of the bathroom and studied her face, "You don't look well, what exactly are you feeling?" he asked with furrowed brows.

She licked her lips, "Nauseous, I think its food poisoning."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gently guided her towards her bed. He helped her sit before he knelt right in front of her. He lifted his hand and placed it on her forehead, "Are you feeling clammy? Does your stomach hurt?"

"N - no, my stomach doesn't hurt and yes, I'm feeling a little clammy."

He let his hand drop to capture her hand. He pressed a finger to her pulse point as he checked his watch, "I ate your left over waffles and I don't feel anything. Did you eat anything last night?"

She swallowed thickly, "The meal I ate was with you, last night and I was perfectly fine, well, until this morning," she admitted.

He lifted his gaze to look at her, "You were not feeling well when I came in?"

"Just a little bit queasy, I didn't think much of it because I've been feeling like this every morning," she admitted.

"Every day? For how long?"

"Few weeks? I don't exactly remember," she clamped her lips just as another wave of nausea hit her. She braced her hands to the bed and held on tightly, after a few seconds, she opened her eyes again and took a deep breath. "I'm good; I think I just need to lie down for a bit."

"I think we should go down the hospital and have you checked," Jackson said, his face full of worry. He stood up from his perch and propped his hand towards her, "Come on, I'll even do the labs for you, it will be quick."

She mulled over his words for a bit before she slowly nodded, "Alright, I also need to go down there." She placed her hand on his and let him haul her up, "I don't need all the bells and whistle, Jackson. Just a quick blood work would do, I doubt it's anything serious."

"Yeah, might be nothing."

"Yeah."

* * *

oOo

* * *

Owen Hunt let out a relived sigh as he shook the hand of Karen Kepner, "This means a lot to us, Mrs. Kepner, you have no idea."

Karen smiled, "One of your surgeons saved my husband's life, so it's only fair that we help you guys out. And besides, it's not as if we're not getting a good deal out of it," she replied.

Owen squeezed Karen's hand before pulling away, "You are and we promise you, you won't regret this."

"I'm sure of it," Catherine said. She leaned back on her seat and tented her fingers under her chin, a large smiling playing on her lips. "So, now that we have that settled, will you be taking the seat on the Board, or your husband?"

"Oh no," Karen shook her head. She leaned forward and folded her arms on top of the table, "My husband and I don't have the slightest idea on how all of this works, we'll just be over our heads," she chuckled.

"Your eldest daughter then? Libby?" Owen asked.

"I'm thinking about our second daughter, she's a little privy on how things work here," Karen paused and locked gaze with the Chief of Surgery. "You've mentioned that our representative doesn't have to be elbow deep in surgery and you just need us our input when making big decisions, right?"

"Yes," Owen replied.

Catherine's smile turned into an ear splitting grin, "That's a brilliant idea! April is smart and efficient with paper works, she'd fit the job perfectly!"

"Exactly my thoughts!" Karen gushed with a hint of pride.

"She agreed to it? She's moving back?" Owen asked.

The excitement on Karen's face dimmed a fraction, "Err - we really haven't talked to her yet, but we will. I'm sure she'll agree to it once we explain everything to her."

"I hope she agrees to it, we'll be all glad to have her back in any capacity we can," Owen said with a smile.

"She's always been one of my favorites, it was sad to see her go," Catherine said. She shifted on her seat and sat straighter, "But she did well though, wow, a successful patisserie in Paris, you must be proud."

"We can't be any prouder of our Apple," Karen replied. "Let's just hope she agrees to it," she added as an afterthought.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jackson pulled over his parking spot and killed the engine. He unbuckled his seatbelt and turned towards the pale red head beside him, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I feel a tad better than earlier, I think my stomach has finally settled," April replied with a small smile. She made a move to unfasten her seatbelt when her phone started singing _Marvin Gaye_ loudly.

Jackson blinked a few times before a large grin erupted from his lips, "Well, that's a surprise - want to get it on?" he teased, his brows wiggling suggestively.

Two bright spots marred the apples of April's cheek, bringing color back to her pale face. "I'm going to murder Elle!" she mumbled as she hastily rummaged through her bag. She plucked the offending device and tapped at the answer button without looking at it, "Hello. Oh, yes, I'm here already, I'm going to head up - see you in a few, bye."

He leaned forward and unclipped the seatbelt, "Your sister?"

"No, it's my Mom, she told me that they need to talk to me," she replied.

"Everything okay?"

"She doesn't sound distraught - no, actually she sounded giddy," she replied with furrowed brows. She pulled the latch on the door and pushed it open, "I wonder why," she muttered to herself.

"Better get the test out of the way then," he said as he climbed out of his car. He waited for her to close the door before he locked it with a flick of his thumb, "Let's head to E.R first then I'll come on up with your results."

"You don't have to do that Jackson, I'll come down to get it myself," she said. She caught the strap of her bag and adjusted it on her shoulder, "It's your day off, you don't have to waste on me."

He fell into step with her and captured her hand with his, "I'm spending time with you, I don't see that as wasting time. Have you already forgotten about last night? I meant every word I said, Apes, we're going to try to do this."

She took a deep breath, "Okay, yeah."

He tugged her closer and led her towards the automatic doors, "I'll text you once I have the results then I'll come on up."

"Alright."

"Great."

* * *

oOo

* * *

Libby stopped pacing and threw her parents an incredulous look, "Are two crazy? She wouldn't agree to that! You knew why she left and she has a life in Paris - you can't expect her to just pack her things and leave everything there!"

Joe turned his gaze towards his wife, his brows furrowed in concern. "Libby has a point; I don't think it's fair to ask her that."

"I'm not going to ask to leave her life in Paris, I'm just going to give her another option," Karen replied. She moved towards the foot of the bed and sat down. She gathered her hands to her lap and volleyed her eyes between her daughter and husband, "I see it in her face, she misses home," she paused to gesture towards the room, "-she misses this. I know she left for a reason and I know what she went through, but don't you think it's time to come home?"

Libby folded her arms on top of her chest, "I just don't think she would want this...it's - I don't know," she sighed.

"We'll ask her about her thoughts on this and we'll go from there," Joe said. He adjusted the perch of his glasses on his nose and brought his eyes back to the magazine he's reading, "If she says no then we'll just deal with it, have Stuart take the place, I really don't care."

"Okay," Karen breathed out. "We'll do it that way."

* * *

oOo

* * *

"I didn't hurt you, right?" Jackson asked as he secured the cotton ball with a surgical tape.

April rolled her eyes, "I'm used to it, spent the last 2 years of my Med School being poked and prodded," she replied.

"Central line training, who would forget that," he said with a chuckle. He grabbed the blood sample from the tray, "I'm taking this to the lab and text you once the results are in, do you need me to take you up?"

"I'm sure I can find my way," she replied as she hopped off the exam table. She slipped her jacket back on and slung her bag on her shoulder, "I'll see you later?"

"You bet," he replied.

"Gotta run, bye!" she said before walking towards the door.

"See ya," he replied as he watched her leave. After a few seconds, he lifted the vial and stared at its contents, "Hope everything is okay," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

oOo

* * *

April rested her hand on her arm as she made her ways towards her Dad's room, her mind going back to the blood sample Jackson took. Truth be told, she has been feeling a little bit off for the past few weeks, but she often it brushed it off and chucked it to stress. "I hope it's not something serious," she thought as she worried her bottom lip. Once she reached the right door, she let her hand drop to her side and pushed the anxiety at the back of her mind. She squared her shoulders and pasted a cheery smile on her lips, "Good morning!" she said as she flung the door open.

"Morning, Pumpkin," her Dad replied with a pleased look. "Slept late?"

She entered the room and closed the door behind her, "Yeah, I forgot to set my alarm," she replied.

"I'm going to get coffee," Libby said as she fished her wallet from her bag.

"Now?" Karen asked, her pitch higher than the usual.

"Yes, now," Libby mumbled. She tucked the wallet under her arm and made her way towards the door, "Do you guys want anything? April?"

She studied her sister's face and can't help but notice that she couldn't meet her gaze, "No, I'm good. Is everything okay, Libs?"

Libby pulled the door open and stepped into the hallway, "Yeah, everything is fine, be back in a few minutes," she said before closing the door behind her.

She moved her eyes back to her parent's her brows furrowed, "Did something happen while I'm gone? She's acting weirder than the usual..." she trailed off as she padded towards the couch. She sat down with a loud plop and looked at her Mother expectantly, "Well?" she asked.

Karen stood up from her perch and crossed the distance between them. She sat down beside her and angled her body towards her, "Yes, something came up, so your Daddy and I need to ask you something."

She felt a heavy feeling settle at the pit of her stomach, but this time she knew what it was - dread. She swallowed thickly and focused her attention to her Mom, "W - what do you need to talk to me about?"

Karen understood the look on her face so she hastily shook her head, "It has nothing to do with the operation, your Dad is a strong as a bull, he's expected full recovery," she assured her.

"I'm okay, Pumpkin, no need to worry your pretty head over your Old man, I'd live a hundred," his Dad piped in.

"Thank goodness!" she said with relieved sigh. She shifted on her seat and felt herself relax, "If it's not about Daddy, then what is it?" she asked curiously.

Karen took a deep breath and locked gaze with her, "I've talked to Catherine Avery and learned from her that this hospital is currently under financial crisis."

She felt her brows furrow in confusion, "Financial crisis?"

"Yes and its very bad," Karen replied with grave nod. She gathered her hands to her lap and started fidgeting with her fingers, "Do you remember the plane crash a couple of weeks ago?"

" _I lost my virginity that night, I doubt I can ever forget that,"_ she thought. She felt her cheeks burn, but her Mom didn't seem to notice so she nodded for her to continue, "Yes, go on."

"I really don't understand how it all works, but Catherine mentioned that the hospital would pay each surgeon on that plane a hefty amount as compensation for the traumatic experience they all went through. And by doing that, they would have to literally drain out their coffers, forcing them to sell this place to highest bidder since they could no longer sustain it."

She felt her eyes widen in shock. "Sell to whom?"

"They really didn't say," Karen paused and threw her a look she couldn't pin. She fidgeted with her hand again, but kept eye contact. "All I know is that the surgeons that were being paid decided to pull the money they were paid to buy this place themselves. Catherine also stepped in and offered to buy the majority of the stocks, however they're $ 15 million short and they're in dire need of another investor that could shoulder the remaining amount."

Her vision started to blur with how fast her heart was pumping inside her chest. Deep inside she knew what her Mom was getting at, but she still refused to believe it until she heard it. "W - what are you trying to tell me, Mom-" she paused to move her eyes to her left. "Dad?"

Karen opened her mouth to respond but Joe beat her to it, "Your Mom and I have been looking for another profitable investment for quite some time now. Our farm in Moline is doing well, but we've wanted to find something that would be our safety net just in case another natural disaster hit us and we couldn't salvage the crops. We know that you and your sisters are doing well with what you've have, but then, we're thinking about long term - something that would take care of you and your future kids in the long run," he explained.

She fell back on her seat, "You will be forking out the remaining amount they need, you're going to be part owner of this hospital," she breathed out in disbelief.

Karen leaned forward and rested her hand on top of hers, "We already talked with Stuart and he reviewed the figures that Catherine faxed over to him this morning, he told us that it's a lucrative investment and we should take advantage of this opportunity."

"Oookay," she dragged out, her mind whirring with the information that she was just given. She was torn; happy that her parents are stepping in to help and apprehensive because she knew there was a catch. She fisted her hands and waited for the bomb she knew would drop any second, "Anything else I need to know?" she forced herself to ask.

Her Mom broke eye contact and moved it towards his Dad. They shared a look before she met her gaze again, "They need someone to sit in as part of the Board and we think you're the best candidate for it."

She yanked her hands away and shot up from her seat, "No!" she shrieked. She rounded the coffee table and started pacing like a cage animal, her head shaking furiously, "How could even think - I can't believe you even - argh!"

Her Dad tried to reach for her arm, "Calm down, pumpkin, please," he pleaded.

She shied away from his touch, "You knew why I quit," she said. Her head then snapped towards her wide-eyed Mom, "You knew what I went through and yet you're dropping this to my lap?" she accused.

"We're not doing anything like that, so I suggest you drop the tone," Joe said sternly.

She folded her arms on top of her chest and stared at her Dad defiantly, "I'm going back to Paris after you've been discharged. If you want someone to sit on Board, ask Alice or Kimmy."

Karen stood up from her perch and made her way towards her. She stopped right in front of her and pulled her into a tight hug, "I'm sorry, honey, we didn't mean to upset you."

She tried to hold on to her anger, but she felt it slip away with the hug. She buried her face into her Mom's familiar curls, her eyes brimming with tears. Her emotions was scattered all over the place and it's making her crazy; _"What the hell is wrong with you today?"_ she thought.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Here you go, Doc."

"Thanks Stan, you're the best," Jackson said as he accepted the test results. He slipped his hand inside his pocket to grab his phone when it suddenly started vibrating. He folded the paper and hastily pulled the device out. He checked the screen and let out a loud groan when he saw who it was. He tapped on the answer button and shifted it to his ear, "It's my day off, Mom, what do you need?"

"I know it's your day off, but I have some wonderful news to share, where are you?"

"Is it work related?"

"Yes."

He rolled his eyes, "Then tell me tomorrow, you know, when I'm actually working."

"Are you sure? Because this might change things for you and the torch you're carrying for a certain red head."

He felt his whole body stiffen, "What did you do?"

"Meet me at the lobby in 5 minutes and I'll tell you."

"How did you know that I was even here?" he asked, his eyes roving around the empty hall.

"You don't want me to answer that, love, just meet me in 5, see you."

He opened his mouth to respond but his Mother already hung up. He tucked his phone and the paper inside his jackets inside pocket, "Guess this has to wait," he sighed in exasperation.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Are you sure you're feeling okay now? You look a little pale."

April tore her eyes away from the coffee table to meet her Mom's worried gaze, "I - I'm fine, still trying to absorb everything you just said," she mumbled.

"You have all the time in the world to think about it, Pumpkin. Your Momma and I would not force you to do something you don't want too."

"He's right, we can wait."

The door opened and Libby sauntered in. She studied their faces for a second before hers crumpled into wince, "I take it that they told you?"

"Yeah," she sighed. She then leaned forward and rested her folded arms on top of her thighs, "Any chance that you want to sit on the Board? It could be really spiffy, you know."

"And leave my very cute and very courteous preschoolers in Ohio? I don't think so," Libby snorted. She padded towards her and sat down, "How about you? You used to love it here, you'll fit right in."

"I don't even want to think about it," she grumbled.

Libby shifted closer and playfully nudged her shoulder, "Don't be such a Debbie Downer, it's not that bad. You get to boss around your ex-bosses and come and go as you please, it's not as if you'll be chained here or anything."

"My life is in Paris, I have a Patisserie, in case you have forgotten."

"Then put up a new shop here, like a franchise."

She turned her face to the side, "A franchise?"

Libby nodded, "Yeah, talk to your business partner about branching out - I think it's about time too."

"Here in Seattle?"

"No, in Cambodia," Libby replied, her tone dripping with a mixture of humor and sarcasm.

She threw her older sister a nasty look, "Stop being annoying, that was a rhetorical question."

Their Mom cleared her throat loudly, prompting them to look at her. "Your sister is right, that's actually a brilliant idea. If you decide to go about that way, we'll support you."

"Full support, we'll even have Andy search for the perfect location near Pikes, I'm quite sure you'll get a lot of attention there," Joe said.

She kept her mouth shut, but her ears kept ringing from the suggestions she was suddenly getting. She hasn't agreed to sit in for them yet, but by the way their phrasing things; it's as if they already assumed that she would pack her life in Paris and moved back to Seattle. She gritted her teeth and took a deep calming breath, "I haven't decided anything yet, but I'll think about it."

"That's all we ask, sweetie," Karen said with an encouraging smile.

She turned her gaze away and hoped that Jackson already had her test results so she could excuse herself.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"There you are; what took you so long?"

Jackson folded his arms on top of his chest, his eyes narrowed to show his Mom that he was not pleased with her summon. "What do you need to tell me?"

"Still not into pleasantries, huh?" Catherine rolled her eyes as she slipped her hand on his arm, "Let's sit there."

He let her steer him towards the waiting area and sat down with a loud plop, "Okay, we're seated, what's going on?"

Catherine sat down on the adjacent seat and turned her body towards him, "We already found the investor that we need, the ball is already rolling."

"Oh, that's great," he replied. He then leaned back on his seat and quirked an inquisitive brow, "I don't see the connection with April though."

A large grin curled on his Mother's lips, "It has a connection - a huge one to be exact."

A niggling feeling settled inside his stomach, "What are you trying to say?"

"Karen and Joe Kepner is the investor that I'm talking about, they offered to fund the remaining amount we need to make the bid."

He felt his jaw go slack, his eyes wide in shock.

Catherine leaned forward and placed a finger under his chin, closing his mouth shut. "Your Momma just made sure that you won't lose touch with your lady love and future in laws, sweetheart, don't I deserve a hug?"

* * *

oOo

* * *

April snatched her bag from the floor and stood up, "I'm going to get something to drink, can I get you anything?"

"I'm good," Libby replied, her eyes fixed on the book she's reading.

She turned her attention towards her parents, "Mom? Dad?"

"We're good, Pumpkin, you go on ahead," Joe replied and Karen nodded in agreement.

"I won't be long," she said as she made her way towards the door. She stepped out of the hallway and started making her way towards the elevator. She punched on the call button and watched the floor lights lit up with every floor it passes. After a few minutes, the metal door slid open and people started stepping out. She waited for her turn before slipping into the lift; she pressed the "G" button on the panel as she leaned on the cold railing on her left for support. She tapped her foot rhythmically and kept her eyes down. She didn't even lift her gaze when the door slid open again and admitted other passengers.

"April."

Her head snapped and her vision was immediately assaulted by a familiar set of bluish-green eyes, "J - Jackson, I didn't see you there," she gasped.

"I gather that, where have you gone to?" he asked as she fell into step with her.

"My Dad's room, I was there the whole time," she replied, her forehead crinkling in confusion.

"I know, I was talking about just now, you seemed to be out of it, you alright?"

"Oh," she paused to clear her throat. "Yeah, I'm okay, just thinking about something."

He pinned her with a stare she couldn't understand before he cleared his throat, "Where are you headed?"

"The Cafeteria, I'm thirsty - oh, wait, did you already get my test results?"

He slipped his hand inside his jacket and pulled out a folded paper, "I did, I was just about to find you when I was sidetracked by my Mom, I was actually going to find you."

She studied his face for a moment and suddenly she felt air whooshed out of her lungs. "You know - Catherine just told you, didn't she?"

A pained look crossed over his features, "Yes, I'm sorry, April, I didn't know that she-"

She lifted her hand to silence him, "I know you didn't have anything to do with this, you don't have to explain," she said. The door slid open so she gestured towards it, "Let's get something to drink and we'll go somewhere to talk, yeah?"

He let out a relived sigh, "We can do that, let's get that drink first," he said as he guided her through the crowd.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jackson led April towards the bench outside the pit and handed her the soda they bought. He waited for her to take her seat before he followed suit, "So, how are you feeling about everything?"

She popped the can open and took a generous sip of her drink, "Shock I guess, I didn't even know that this place was about to go under," she sighed.

He stretched his legs and crossed his ankles as he leaned back, "It really not going under, per say, they just didn't want to sell the place to Pegasus."

She turned her face towards him, "Pegasus? I haven't heard of that name, is it a hospital or something?" she asked, her brows furrowed with confusion.

He bobbed his head in agreement, "Same boat here, I didn't even know they exists - I mean, who in their right would name their facility over a mythical creature?"

"They're clearly out of it," she snorted. She wrapped her hands around the can and fixed her eyes on the uneven pavement, "What do you guys have against Pegasus? Are they bad or something?"

"If they buy the hospital, we're losing the pit - they're converting it into a Hernia Center," he explained. He then moved the bottled water to his lips and took a long pull, "Apparently, fixing Hernia is more profitable than saving lives nowadays."

Her head snapped towards him again, "They're crazy, they can't do that!" she said with incredulity. "Seattle Press is not fully equipped and Redmond is an hour away, what the hell is Pegasus thinking?"

"I don't think they care about that. I think that's one of the main reasons why Mer and other surgeons involved in the plane crash decided to take it upon themselves to buy this place out to prevent that from happening."

"Thank God!" she breathed out. She then angled her body towards him. "I know understand why my parents suddenly decided to help out, it's the right thing to do."

He couldn't help it, he cracked a small smile, "You're not going bonkers over it anymore? You're okay with it?"

"After hearing what will happen to this place, yeah, I'm good," she admitted. She then took another sip of her soda, her posture more relaxed, "I may have left this place a few years ago, but that doesn't mean I want to see it burn to the ground. Seattle Grace has always been the hospital I wanted to go to ever since I started Med School, I'm quite chuffed that my parents stepped in to help you guys out."

"Chuffed?"

The apple of her cheeks turned pink, "Proud, I mean - Elle has been rubbing off me a bit, I tend to blurt out some English words without thinking," she babbled.

"I think it's kinda hot - British slang and all," he said while eyeing her huskily.

"Oh shut it!" she said between chuckles, her face going redder by each passing second.

He grinned, "I'm just being honest," he said with a shrug.

She averted her gaze and cleared her throat, "We're so not going there, next topic, please," she said.

"You sure?"

"100% sure."

He threw her an amused look before slipping his hand inside his jacket. He pulled the paper out and started unfolding it, "Okay, let's just check your lab results then," he said.

She shifted on her seat to face him again, "What does it say? Do I have an infection or anything?" she asked, her voice tinged with anxiety.

"Your WBC is normal so it means there are no infections, RBC is also good so as your -" he paused and pulled the paper closer, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Jackson? What is it?"

He heard her question, but he can't seem to tear his eyes away from the numbers he's seeing. He re-read the number few times and felt a football sized knot form inside his chest. He swallowed thickly as he turned his gaze towards her, "W - when was your last period?"

She wrinkled her nose, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Your monthly period, when was the last time?"

She refused to answer his question and tore the paper off his hand shaking hand. She read the results for herself, "HcG levels - are you sure this is mine?" she asked shakily.

"Y - yes, I hand delivered and waited for it myself."

The paper slipped through her fingers and landed on the ground. She turned her face towards him, her eyes wide with disbelief and panic, "I - I haven't been a doctor for 4 years, please tell me that I'm mistaken - I'm not - I can't be pregnant."

His rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face into his palms, "You're not mistaken, you are pregnant - fuck."


	10. Petite Fêve

**Chapitre Dix: Petite** **f** **êve**

* * *

 _ **"I don't know you, but I want you all the more the more for that. Words fall through me and always fool me and I can't react. Games that never amount to more than they meant, will play themselves out. Take this sinking boat and point it home, we've still got time. Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice, you make it now. Falling slowly, eyes that know me and I can't go back..."**_

 _ **Falling slowly by Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova**_

* * *

" _Pregnant! I'm freaking pregnant!"_ April thought as she fought the urge to vomit. She shot up from her perch and started pacing back in forth, her breath coming into short spurts, "How can this happen? We've always been careful!"

Jackson pulled his face off his hands, "I - I don't know, we've always used condoms," he replied, his voice raspier than the usual.

She folded her arms under her chest and continued pacing, "One must've broken and we didn't even realize it-" she paused and stopped right in front of him, her face full of horror. "Condoms break - oh my gosh, Jackson!" she gasped.

His head snapped up to meet her gaze, "W - what's wrong?"

Tears clouded her eyes, making her vision blurry, "I - I haven't been with - I swear to you, you're the only one I have ever been with, you've got to believe me!"

He stood up from his seat and pulled her into his arms, "Of course I know that! God, April, why would you think that I would even question that!"

She fisted a handful of his shirt desperately, "I don't know, I just didn't want you to think that there's even a remote possibility that this is not yours, I had to tell you," she whispered.

He ran his hand along her back in a soothing manner, "You don't have to assure me anything, I know it's mine...please, stop crying, it's not good for you -" he paused and swallowed audibly. "Or our baby, calm down..."

A warm feeling settled inside her stomach upon hearing his claim, but she couldn't make the tears stop. She circled her arms around his waist and buried her face deeper into the crook of his neck, "I don't know what to - Jackson, what am I supposed to do?"

He moved them back to the bench and pulled her to his lap, "I'm with you on this, Apes," he assured her. He tightened his hold on her and gently titled her face to meet his, "We'll figure it out, I'm not going anywhere - you have me," he said firmly before giving her lips a quick peck. He then shifted his hand and started wiping her cheeks, "Don't cry, babe, I hate seeing you upset."

"How can you be so calm about this?" she sniffed.

"Honestly? I don't know," he admitted. He then snaked his other hand around her waist and rested it on her still flat stomach, "I know I should be freaking out right now, but for some reason, I'm not."

"Y - you're not?"

He broke their eye contact and moved it to the hand cradling her tummy, "Would you be mad at me if I say that I'm a little bit thrilled that a piece of me is growing inside of you?"

Another wave of warm fuzzy feeling washed over her, making her body relax a little. She opened her mouth to speak, but when nothing came out, she just clamped her lips and waited for him to continue.

"And before your brain could come up with crazy ideas, no, I did not get you pregnant on purpose," he added as he gently rubbed her tummy.

She placed her hand on top of his, "I know that and FYI, that thought didn't even cross my mind," she said. She leaned on to him, basking on the comfort he's giving her, "What am I supposed to do, Jackson? I have a business to run in Paris and now I'm suddenly pregnant," she paused when she felt hot tears ran down her cheeks. "And I've turned into a watering pot and I hate it!" she lamented.

"We're going to talk and think about our options," he said firmly.

She brushed away the tears from her cheeks and took a deep calming breath. She pulled her face away from her hiding spot to look him straight in the eye, "I still have another thing I need to tell you..."

"Shoot."

She swallowed thickly to clear the lump in her throat, "My parents want me to take the seat on the Board and offered to help put up a franchise of Sweet Escape here in Seattle," she sniffed.

He blinked a few times, "They did?"

"Yes."

The corner of his lips started to arch up, "Wow, Apes - that's really great."

She dropped her gaze to her stomach as she gnawed on her lower lip, "I really haven't decided anything," she paused and placed her own hand on top of her tummy. "This changes things, though," she muttered.

"It changes everything."

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jackson dropped April back to her hotel after her meltdown. He offered to stay with her to talk things through, but she was adamant that she needed time to absorb everything that has happened. Instead of arguing his case, he kissed her forehead and asked her to call him if she needs anything. With a reluctant wave, he slipped back into his car and drove his ass back to his apartment. He went straight to his fridge and grabbed himself a beer, he popped the lid open and guzzled almost half of it. He then padded towards the sliding doors and stepped out into his small veranda. He placed his beer on the table and made his way towards railings. He gripped the cold metal bar with his hands and stared into the dark grey sky, "I'm going to be Dad," he said out loud. He waited for the familiar strings of panic to smother his chest, but to his surprise, it never came. He tilted his face up to the sky; his lips curling into a large smile, "I'm going to be Dad and I'm actually happy about it - .FUCK!" he threw his head back and let out a full belly laugh.

* * *

oOo

* * *

April stood right in front of the full length mirror and studied her naked self. She let her eyes rake her body, her gaze automatically zeroing on her belly. She turned to her side and concentrated on the slightly visible bump that she hasn't noticed until now. Gently, she placed her hands on her tummy, "I still can't believe that you're there," she whispered to herself.

After the panic has subsided and the water works stopped, she finally had the opportunity to let her new predicament sink in. Nothing has been resolved after her talk with Jackson and decisions haven't been made, but she can't deny that she felt a little bit lighter knowing that she has his unwavering support. She let her hands drop to her side and spun on her heels. She walked towards the large tub and carefully climbed in. She was about to sink into the warm water when her phone started vibrating near her rolled up towel. With a loud huff, she snatched the offending device and checked who was calling. When she saw her best friend's face flash on the screen, her eyes started to water even before she tapped on the hands-free answer button.

"I hope I'm not disturbing some hanky-panky time!" Elle's flamboyant voice echoed inside the bathroom.

"E - elle..." she choked out, her voice as shaky as her feelings.

"April? What the bloody hell? Are you crying?"

Fat tears rolled down her cheeks, "I - yes."

"What the fuck did the wanker do? Did he hurt you?" Elle shrieked, her tone laced with anger.

She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her arm on top of it, "No, he did not do such thing," she sniffed. She cleared her throat and sniffed again, "But something happened and I'm a mess, oh my god, Elle - I need you..." she whimpered.

"Calm down, love - stop crying and tell me what got you into shambles."

"My parents bought some shares in Seattle Grace and they want me to move back to take the seat in the Board."

"WHAT?"

She leaned back and rested her head on the rolled up towel, "They told me that they're not forcing me to take the position and you know what else they told me?"

"Go on."

"They offered to help me set up a franchise of Sweet Escape here in Seattle," she said. When she didn't hear any response from the other line, she cleared her throat, "Elle? That's just crazy right? I mean -" she wasn't able to finish her sentence when a loud squeal erupted from her phone, making her wince.

"Oh my gosh, April! A franchise - dogs bollocks!"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"That is brilliant! Why didn't we even think of that? Our French Pastries would definitely be a hit there; we don't have much competition like we have here!" Elle shrieked, her voice filled with excitement.

She swiped her cheeks; "Y - you're excited about it?" she clarified.

"YES!"

"Uhm - you are aware that if I accept their offer, I would be permanently staying here, right?"

"Bloody hell," Elle breathed out. "I'm sorry Red, I didn't even think of that."

"It's okay," she said. She then pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on top of her hand, "But that's not the only thing that messed things up for me..."

"I knew it! It has something to do with that Hunky boytoy of yours am I right? Of course I'm right!"

"You hit the nail in the head, oh Elle, I screwed up," she sniffed.

"I already know you screwed him, dah-ling, you already told me the last time talked, remember?" Elle said with a chuckle.

She grabbed her phone and switched it back to handset, "I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

"I don't think I heard you right, did you just say that you're knocked up?"

She shifted her head and buried her face into the crook of her arm, "You heard me right; I'm pregnant - knocked up - bun in the oven, whatever you want to call it," she blurted out.

"Bloody buggering hell!"

"I know and I have a blood test to prove it."

After a few seconds of dead silence, Elle cleared her throat, "I'm out of depth here, Red, I don't know what to say," she said. "What are we supposed to feel about this? Are we happy or sad?"

She lifted her head to wipe her runny nose, "I don't know, it's just everything is spinning out of control and I feel like I've been chucked into an alternate universe."

"I feel you, does Jackson know?"

"He's the first one to know, he read the test results."

"How did he react? Bloody hell, please tell me he took it like a man or so help me I'd take the first flight out and chop his bollocks off and stuff it in his arse!"

She couldn't help it; she burst into fits of giggles. "God, you're just what I need, Elle - thanks," she sputtered after she recovered.

"Glad to be of service," Elle replied with a chuckle. "But seriously, Red, are you really okay with this? Have you told your - err - parents?"

All the mirth she felt a few seconds ago vanished like a puff of smoke. She hugged her knees tighter and held her phone like a life line, "I - we really haven't thought that far yet, we're still trying to absorb that I'm pregnant."

"Take your time, you have a lot of opportunity to break the news - wait, how far long are you?"

"I don't have an idea, but I'll probably set an appointment later." She shifted her eyes to the water and wiggled her toes, "And no, I don't have the slightest idea about his feelings towards his impending fatherhood."

"You're a psychic now?"

"Oh please, I know how your mind works," she snorted.

"Fine," Elle grumbled. "How did he react when you guys found out?"

She thought about their last encounter, "He looked okay with it, no - actually, he told me that he was thrilled and kept on reassuring me that everything will be fine," she admitted.

"That's good to hear, his bollocks is safe then."

"Let's stop talking about his bollocks, that's the reason why I'm in this predicament in the first place," she grumbled. A loud bark of laughter erupted from the other line, making her smile.

* * *

oOo

* * *

 _ **Few days later...**_

"You really don't have to come inside, I can manage," April said while eyeing the unfamiliar hospital right in front of them.

Jackson killed the engine off before turning his face towards her, "Are you ashamed of me?"

She threw him an incredulous look, "Of course not! Why would you even ask me that?"

"Because you keep on asking me the same question for over an hour now, it makes me feel like you don't want to be seen with me or something."

She shifted on her seat to face him fully, "That's not what I'm getting at, I'm sorry if it came across like that," she said with earnest. "It's just - people will surely recognize you and I know how much you hate the attention."

His features softened as he reached for her cheek, "Don't worry your pretty head about it, I can handle them." He then leaned forward and gave her lips a soft peck, "Ready to know more about our little bean?" he asked, his voice tinged with something similar to excitement.

She took a deep breath and nodded, "Yes," she replied with a smile.

He let his hand drop and pushed the door open, "Great, let's go."

"Yeah, let's do this," she said. She zipped her bag and was about to get out of the car when she noticed Jackson's shades on the dashboard. She grabbed it before climbing out of the car, "Here, take this," she said.

Jackson rolled his eyes as he helped her out of the car, "It's not even sunny, why are you giving me this?" he asked as he locked the door behind them.

She adjusted the bag on her shoulder, "Last attempt for anonymity," she answered with an awkward smile.

His jaw twitched with irritation but he still obliged her, "Fine," he grunted.

"Don't be annoyed with me, I just don't want to turn this appointment into a circus," she whispered.

"I'm not annoyed," he said as he wrapped his arm around her. "I just don't get the cloak and dagger approach. It's not like I'm a celebrity and this is a teen pregnancy. We're off age - so if somebody has a problem with it, I say fuck them."

She slipped her arm around his waist and tucked herself to his side, "I know, just ignore me, I'm just nervous."

"I'm here, it's going to be fine - we're going to be fine," he whispered encouragingly as he ushered them towards the front desk. He moved his gaze towards the receptionist, "We have an appointment with Dr. Walters at 10, do you know what floor she's on?"

The blonde-buxom woman sitting behind the counter blatantly gave Jackson a once over, "Let me check."

"Okay, thanks," Jackson replied, completely oblivious to what just occurred.

She looked up, "Lord, give me patience," she mumbled.

"What was that?" Jackson asked.

She shook her head, "Nothing."

The receptionist tore her gaze from the monitor, "Dr. Walter just arrived; she's on the O.B ward, 2 floor," she said with an enticing smile. She then made a show of leaning towards them to point the direction, giving them both an eyeful of her cleavage, "Take the elevator, left side."

" _Oh for the love of everything that's holy..."_

Jackson nodded, "Thanks again, have a good day," he said politely.

"It's my pleasure."

"I'm sure it is," she snapped. She pinched Jackson's side and gestured towards the elevator, "Let's get _our_ little beanchecked before I lose my patience," she said while giving the receptionist a pointed look.

He furrowed his brows with her sudden change of mood, but was smart enough not to ask. He led her towards the lift and punched the button, "How's your Dad?"

"He's okay," she replied. She stepped into the elevator and pressed the correct floor button, "He just keeps complaining about the lack of burger in his diet."

"He's not liking the vegetables, huh?"

"It's not like he has a choice. Mom's onto him like white on rice, I kinda feel sorry for him."

He nudged her shoulder, "Your Mom's not that bad."

She smirked, "So is yours."

"No comment." The lift chimed and the door slid open. He led her out into the hallway and steered her towards their left, "You feeling okay?"

She folded her arms on top of her chest to hide her shaking hands, "As well as I can be," she murmured. She let her eyes wander along Redding's Maternity Ward, her pulse rising with each step she took, "This place looks different."

Jackson scrunched his face, "Yeah, it looks like Hello Kitty just puked in here."

She tried to stifle her giggles, but she was epically failing. She cleared her throat and stopped right in front of the right door, "Dr. Walters, we're here."

Jackson stared at the name plate, "We are." He placed his arm around her and tucked her to his side, "I'm with you, don't be nervous," he whispered.

She tilted her face towards him, "Thank you."

He planted a chaste kiss on her forehead before knocking, "Let's go find more about our little bean," he said as he pushed the door open.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"And we're done," Catherine said with flourish. She leaned back on her seat and watched the surgeons read through the bid her lawyer drafted, waiting for their output.

Derek was the first one who snapped the folder shut, "It's good, I don't see why they won't accept this."

"I think so too," Owen piped in.

Richard folded his arms on top of the table, "We can start the ball rolling then? All in favor?"

"Go for it," Cristina said. "Even though I didn't understand half of what's written here."

Meredith snorted, "You and I both."

Mark cleared his throat to get everybody's attention, "Where's Avery? He's supposed to be here, right?"

Catherine quirked a brow, "Aren't you supposed to know? You're his mentor."

"I can answer that," Arizona said. "He called in earlier; he's coming in after lunch because of some errands."

Mark's head snapped towards his best friend's wife, "Why didn't he call me?"

Arizona shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, maybe he can't reach you."

"Your phone is dead, so I asked Edwards to charge it," Lexie said with a wince. "Sorry."

Catherine waved her hand dismissively, "Don't worry about my son, I'll let him know. Back to the original topic at hand, do you all agree to this? No second thoughts? Last moment hesitations?"

Meredith shared a look with Cristina before nodding at Derek. "We're good," he said.

"We're in," Callie and Arizona piped in.

Mark squeezed Lexi's hand, "So are we."

Owen gathered all the folders together and stood up, "Great, I'll hand deliver this to Jenkin's then," he with a relieved smile.

Richard pushed away from the table and stood up, "I'll go with you."

Catherine also stood up, "It was a pleasure doing business with all of you, Doctors," she said with a grin.

* * *

oOo

* * *

Jackson shifted on the stool and continued tapping his foot on the floor. He knew he should be nervous, but then, when he searched for a niggling of fear or even a hint of panic, he comes up with nothing. Maybe Sloan was really on to something when he told him years ago that Fatherhood was not something to be feared, but to be celebrated and be excited about. He's feeling all kinds of giddy about finding more about their baby. He leaned forward and braced his elbows on his knees, a smile curling on his lips. "A baby - my baby," he said out-loud, amazed at how the word rolls out of his tongue with ease.

The bathroom door opened, revealing a hospital gown clad April, "Hey," she said shyly.

He shot up to his feet to meet her halfway, "Dr. Walters just stepped out, she'll be back in a few minutes."

"Oh."

He guided her towards the bed and helped her up. He stood right in front of her and wordlessly pressed his lips to hers. After a moment, he pulled a fraction and rested his forehead on hers, "I can't wait," he blurted out.

April relaxed into his arms and let out a sigh, "I'm scared, Jackson, but I'm also excited to meet him," she admitted.

"Or her," he added with a smirk. "2 X chromosomes," he playfully tugged her hair, "-and we'll have a little girl with your red hair and hazel eyes."

The corner of her lips arched up, her eyes turning misty, "But I like your eyes, they're prettier - Dr. _McPretty_."

He snorted. He opened his mouth to add more, but was cut off when the door opened. He grabbed her hand as he took a step back, "We'll continue this later," he winked.

"You guys ready to meet your little nugget?"

"Y-yes, we are," April replied.

Dr. Walters offered them a kind smile, "Why don't you help your wife lie down and we'll get to it."

He felt something bubble inside the pit of his stomach about the word _wife,_ but he paid it no mind. He also didn't make an effort to correct her and just gently lifted April's legs.

"I'm sorry about that," April whispered.

He grabbed the blanket and draped it on her lap, "You don't have anything to be sorry for, babe," he whispered back.

Dr. Walters sat on a stool at the foot of the bed and turned the screen towards them, "Place your legs up the stirrups for me, dear."

He made a move to help her, but she batted his hands away. He pulled the stool closer to the bed, sat down and waited.

Dr. Walters slipped on her gloves and grabbed the ultrasound probe. She wrapped a condom around it and started lathering it with a generous amount of lubricant. "This will feel a little uncomfortable at first, but don't worry, I'll be quick," she said.

April shared a look at him, followed by an eye roll.

He laced their fingers together and sat up straighter.

Dr. Walters shifted closer and positioned the probe, "On a count three, I need you take a deep breath, April."

April nodded, "Okay."

"Alright then, 1, 2, 3," Dr. Walters tapped on the keyboard and the monitor came to life. She adjusted the probe to the left and a little bean-shaped image appeared, "Ah, there it is."

Jackson felt an unfamiliar feeling surged into his chest, making him gasp. He found himself leaning forward to get a better look, his eyes glued to the screen.

"T - that's my baby, _our_ baby," April breathed out, her voice shaky.

Dr. Walters clicked on the mouse repeatedly, her eyes focused on the image. "Looking at size of your baby, you're 4 and a half weeks long."

He began counting the weeks in his head, his eyes getting bigger by the second. His head snapped towards April, "Our baby is made in Paris!" he blurted out.

" _Petite fêve,"_ April said through tears.

He scooted his stool back and rested his hand on top of her tummy. He leaned forward and levelled his lips to her ear, "I have super sperm, I knocked you up at the first round," he whispered proudly.

She blinked away the tears as her laughs echoed inside the room.

* * *

oOo

* * *

"Have you talked to April yet, Pops?" Libby asked.

Joe put his Ipad down, "About what?"

Libby plopped beside her Dad and pulled a throw pillow to her lap, "About the hospital."

"No, I haven't," Joe replied. He took off his glasses and met her gaze, "Do you think we're asking your sister too much? She has a life and a thriving business in Paris and we're hijacking that by asking her to step in."

Libby thought about the question and shrugged her shoulders. She pulled the pillow closer and rested her chin on top of it, "It's her decision to make, Pops, it's not like you're forcing her hand to choose. Duckie is a smart girl, she can decide for herself."

"If it were for me, I'd really like for her to come home. If she can make it in Paris, why can't she do the same thing here?" Joe sighed.

"She left because she needed to deal with her... _issues,_ you know that."

"Don't remind me."

Libby reached for her Daddy's arm and gave it a squeeze, "I didn't brought up the topic because I wanted to stress you. I just asked because I heard Mom talking to Catherine a few minutes ago, they already sent the bid and they're just waiting for the hospital's board to bite the offer."

"Oh, that was fast."

"A woman with a mission, that's what Catherine Avery is."

Joe wrinkled his nose, "Kinda scary, if you ask me."

"I'm scared of her too, Pops, we're on the same boat with that woman."

* * *

oOo

* * *

April relaxed back on the leather seats as she waited for Jackson to finish his business call. After their appointment with the O.B., they took a detour at her favorite Bistro for a quick bite since it was almost lunch time. They were on their way back to the hotel when he received the call. He wanted to send it to his voicemail, but she insisted that he took it - hence, him pacing right in front of his car.

She unzipped her bag to get her phone, but the sonogram sticking out of her planner caught her attention. She plucked the black and white picture and stared at it. It's real; she's really carrying a new life inside of her - a baby that she and Jackson made. She moved her hand to cover her tummy, her eyes still glued to the grainy image of their unborn child.

When she told Jackson that she scheduled an appointment with an O.B., she didn't expect that he'd come along. He had cases that he needed to take care of and can't afford to take the morning off, but he still did. Truth be told, she was a little bit surprised with how he was taking everything in a stride. He was calm and collected; a far cry from the man she used to do scutt work with. It was surreal - it's like she knows him, but then he does things that makes her feel like she really doesn't.

She lifted her gaze to look at him; he was waving his arm frantically, unaware that she was watching him. She let out an audible sigh as she slipped the picture back into her planner; his stressed face, reminding her of the decision that she kept putting off. Time is running out and whether she likes it or not, she would have to come up with a choice - to stay or to leave. She can't think for herself anymore, not when she just caught glimpse of the tiny human growing inside of her of stomach a few hours ago.

Deep in her heart, she knew that she already made a decision; she was just too scared to admit it out loud. "Your Daddy and I loves you very much, petite _fêve,"_ she whispered as she caressed her still flat tummy. Her gaze strayed towards Jackson's figure again and this time she was met his familiar bluish-grey hues. She felt air leave her lungs and her heartbeat began to accelerate, something was happening to her and she needed to figure it out. She reclined on the headrest and took long drawn breaths, her eyes automatically closing, breaking the contact.

Visions of a little girl running along the familiar corridors of Seattle Grace flashed through her mind's eye. It was followed by Jackson's familiar figure slumped on the floor playing tea-time with the same auburn-haired child. Her eyes snapped open when she heard a loud tap on the window. She pressed the button, "Y - yeah?"

Jackson studied her face, his brows furrowed with concern. "Are you okay? You look a little pale; do you want water?"

She swallowed the football sized lump inside her throat, "I'm good and yes, water would be great," she found herself saying.

"Okay, I'll make a quick run to the convenience store and then we could leave."

"Thanks."

He threw her a worried look before pulling away, "Be right back in a sec," he said before turning on his heels.

She watched him disappear from her line of sight before she let out a shaky breath. She dug her phone out of her bag and unlocked it. She hit on her call logs and swiped her thumb on the screen. She moved the device to her ear and waited for the line to pick up. After a few rings, she heard the familiar voice on the other line, "Mom? I'm staying and I'll take the seat in the board if the offer is still on the table," she said before she could chicken out.

* * *

oOo

* * *

 _ **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. :) Just want to give a shout out and a BIG thank you to my reviewers: voltorb6, roganjalex, ntlpurpolia and other guest reviewers - you guys ROCK!**_


End file.
